Latios and Emily
by EspeonAuraGirl55
Summary: (Sequel to Adventures of Emily Aino) Emily has been sent to another dimension filled with creatures called Pokemon. Now Emily needs to ally herself with these creatures if she ever wants to get back home. But can she trust them? And will she make it back in time? Or will the Dark Nebula succeed in their goals? (Multiple POVs please read the prequel story first before reading this)
1. Trouble Hatches in Hearts

**Hey! It is finally here! The sequel to Adventures of Emily Aino is finally here! For those of you who did not read that yet though, I suggest you go do that before you read any further otherwise you will be a little lost.**

 **This will be a crossover of Pokemon and Sailor Moon which are two of my favourite series. This will be the first time I have ever written this story as a story since when I originally got the idea for this it was a role-playing story I did with my boyfriend.**

 **So now here is the Summary.**

 **Summary: Latios is an overworked and overstressed dragon. He is always picking up the slack of the other Legendaries in the Hall of Origin. So much so that he barely spends time with his sister and the girl he loves, Celebi. That's all about to change though when a certain golden coloured Dratini enters his life.  
The last thing Emily remembers was that she was being attacked by an Ice Dragon. So, when she wakes up in a different dimension full of magical creatures that are like the beast that attacked her she is more than a little freaked out. On top of all that she's been turned into a baby dragon!  
Now to get back home Emily must work together with Latios and the other Legendaries. Will Emily learn to trust them and accept them as allies or will the Dark Nebula succeed in starting a war between the two dimensions? **

**If you are still here this is your last chance to go and read the first story first before venturing into this one.**

 **Now without further ado let us begin the story of Latios and Emily.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Sailor Moon, all OCs belong to me though.**

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

" _ **HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_ _"_

Latios woke with a start. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest that he thought it might burst. It was the dream about the girl dying again. He still had not been able to make out her face but the fear in her screams were enough to make Latios shudder.

Latios still didn't understand why he was having dreams of a teenaged girl, but he knew one thing for certain. He had to find some way to help her, if he ever found out what she looked like and who she is.

Latios then looked over at his alarm clock and sighed as he saw it was almost time for him to get up anyway. These dreams were causing even more havoc with his sleep than his insomnia.

"Another day of dealing with lazy slackers…great." Latios mumbled to himself in annoyance as he fixed himself some breakfast.

How he wished his life were different. He thought by now he and Celebi would have been married and they would have a family of their own. But life had other plans for him and his beloved it seemed. He and Celebi had broken up over a century ago because their work made it difficult for them to have any kind of relationship. They were just too busy to spend time with one another.

Thinking about it made Latios sad and angry. Sad because he couldn't be with the one he loved and angry because it was slackers' fault. If they would just do their own work and missions perhaps he would have time to do other things like patch things up between him and Celebi or see his sister Latias more often.

"Yeah right the chances of that happening are about as high as Tepig being able to fly." Latios muttered to himself once again. He found he was talking to himself more often. Might be a sign that he was going mad.

Whether he was going mad or not, Latios knew he had to get to work. It would be another long day after all.

* * *

 _ **(Nebulight)**_

"Is everything going according to plan?" Nebulight heard his father ask Nebulor as he hid in the shadows.

"Yes, the girl has been delivered." Nebulor said a little too proudly in his nasally voice. "Now it is only a matter of time before the girl dies and the war begins."

"Excellent." Nebuton then chuckled darkly and Nebulight shuddered. Yes, he had seen what really happened to Emily but that did not mean he wouldn't worry about his father's plan succeeding.

It has been two days since his talk with Evelyn as Rogue. Honestly it could have gone better. At first Evelyn believed he had been the one to kidnap Emily.

He had managed to convince her otherwise. Though he wasn't sure the rest of the girls would feel the same way. He was sure the only reason Evelyn trusted him at all was because of their bond. She may not know who he really is but someone as spiritual as her should feel the strong connection he and her shared.

"Now that everything is going according to plan, send another demon to terrorize those pathetic fools." Nebuton ordered Nebulor.

 _Another attack? The girls will need my help._ Nebulight thought to himself as he prepared to head out again. Unfortunately though he ran into his mother.

"Nebulight? Where are you going? You should be training." Nebulana asked. She crossed her arms and waited for her son to answer her. With the way, she was dressed Nebulight guessed she had been about to see his father. She wore a rather revealing but gorgeous silk green dress that matched the colour of her eyes.

"I was just getting a snack mother." Nebulight told her smoothly. If there was one thing he was grateful for about growing up here, it was that he could lie effortlessly. "One cannot train on an empty stomach."

Nebulana stared at her son suspiciously for a moment before letting it slide. "Go see Nebustar then she was already making something for me and your father."

"…Yes mother." Nebulight said before bowing and heading to the kitchen. He knew he had to go help the girls but he was no fool. If he didn't go see Nebustar and mother asked her if she had seen him. She would grow suspicious if she said no.

If he got caught, then there would be no one to help the Sailor Guardians while Emily was away. He just hoped he could handle the responsibility until she was able to make it back home…if she could make it back home that is.

 _No I can't think like that. I must stay positive. Everything will work out. I just got to believe that._ Nebulight thought to himself as he finally reached the kitchen.

Once Nebulight was done making his alibi believable he rushed to the school grounds where the battle was taking place. It was still early so the demon must have attacked them during their classes. Seeing no sign of anyone else on the school grounds Nebulight was hoping they were evacuated. the new monster they were facing was no pushover. He was extremely dangerous.

The demon looked like a Centaur, half horse and half human. He had incredible speed and power not to mention the giant log he was swinging around wildly.

When the Centaur hit Evelyn with the log though, Nebulight believed he could take on ten thousand Centaurs.

As Jasmine rushed to make sure Evelyn was okay he made his move. Nebulight made a small magical ball of light and aimed it at the Centaur's legs. This sent the Centaur crashing to the ground which surprised the others. This caused them to look towards Nebulight.

"Rogue…" Evelyn managed to croak out weakly. "Y-you came..."

"Of course." Nebulight answered simply his voiced being disguised by his magic. "As I told you only two days ago, Sailor Mars, I will always come to your aid."

"We don't need your help!" Kara then shouts at Nebulight. "We were doing fine on our own!"

"I appreciate you saving Helios, but this does not mean I will trust you." Rini then speaks up. "For all I know you were involved in Sailor Venus' disappearance."

"I understand your mistrust Princess, but I believe you should all focus on the matter at hand." Nebulight then simply points behind them and they finally noticed the Centaur had recovered from his attack.

"Sailor Moon behind you!" Jasmine shouted in warning before the Centaur could charge at her. Rini then jumped out of the way before the monster could hit her. "I really wish Emily was here, she would have tied up this monster for us already."

"Yeah well she's not here." Kara answered in a grim tone. "Until we can find and rescue her we need to handle this on our own."

Nebulight saw the Centaur now charging at the already weakened Evelyn. He jumped in front of the demon and unsheathed his sword to block the swing of his log.

"You are not alone Sailor Guardians!" Nebulight shouted to them and he tried to push the beast back. His training with Nebulese was finally coming in handy. "I shall fight with you until the return of Sailor Venus."

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Jasmine then draws in a thick mist around them allowing Nebulight to push away from the beast. Nebulight then took Evelyn into his arms and got her to safety.

He blushed as he held her. He was now thankful for the hood that was covering his face. Not even as Nester had they been this close to one another.

"U-Um Rogue I'm not in danger anymore… you can put me down now." Evelyn said and she too was blushing.

"Yes, put her down now." Kara said her voice sounding as hard as steel. She was also glaring rather darkly at Nebulight.

Hesitantly he set Evelyn down and steadied her on her feet.

"Sailor Jupiter you don't need to use that tone with me. I am on your side." Nebulight says while preparing to attack the Centaur again as soon as the mist cleared.

"And why should we trust you?" Jasmine then questions. "We don't even know who you are."

"You don't need to trust me." Nebulight tells them all. "You just need to work with me. Admit it with Sailor Venus gone you could use the extra hand."

"For all we know you caused her disappearance." Rini said now glaring at him as well.

"I saw what happened to her yes, but I did not cause it. I tried to save her but I was too late." Nebulight admitted to them.

"Do you know who took our friend then? Or where they took her?" Rini asks him.

"No, I don't" Nebulight answered truthfully…. No one had taken her anywhere she was sent to another world. And as for her whereabouts in that world he had no clue. He had only just started his research on this Pokemon world she was sent to.

"Then what use are you to us?!" Kara shouted just as the mist cleared and the Centaur regained his barring's.

As the Centaur charged toward them Nebulight used his magic to send another ball of light at its legs. This time though the ball turned into a rope of light and tied his legs together. Making the Centaur unable to move.

"Of that use." Nebulight said as he turned to Kara. "Now finish him off!"

"Right!" Evelyn answered as she prepared her attack. "Mars Mystical Fire Blast!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Rini then threw her tiara and it combined itself with Evelyn's attack turning it into a purple fiery disc of death.

"Jupiter Lightning Crash!" Kara then sent lightning to help with the Centaur's death.

Once the demon was turned to dust the girls looked around at the damage.

"Well…guess we won't be running track for a while." Jasmine commented see that the track for track and field had a few new holes in it now.

"Hey." Kara then looks to Nebulight. "Can't you use your magic to fix this?"

"I suppose I could try but I thought you all didn't trust me." Nebulight stated.

"We don't." Rini then answers. "But we are willing to work with you. For now, at least. Now could you please fix this?"

Nebulight merely nodded before muttering a spell. As he chanted the spell chunks of the track that were flung everywhere then went back into their respective holes. As soon as he was done, one could not tell there had ever been a battle here.

Though once the spell was done Nebulight swayed on his feet so much that Evelyn had to help him stand.

"Are you okay?!" Evelyn asked him in concern.

"Yeah…just a little spent is all." Nebulight told her in a tired tone. "Using that much magic comes at a cost you know."

"Oh…well um let me help you." Evelyn then says as she lets him lean on her as they all began to leave.

"You don't have to do this… I'll be fine." Nebulight told her. Though he quite liked being this close to her. If only he could kiss her. He knew he couldn't though, Nester his other disguise was her boyfriend. Not Rogue.

"Just be lucky we're letting her Rogue." Kara told him her tone still as steely as ever.

"We should go let everyone know it's safe now." Jasmine said.

"You're right, Evelyn stay with Rogue while we go let the teachers and students know it's safe to go back to class now." Rini ordered as she, Kara and Jasmine left.

"I'm sure they'll come around soon." Evelyn comments.

"You seem to be the only one that trusts me… why?" Nebulight asks her and prayed she felt their connection.

"I don't know myself." Evelyn says before looking straight at him with those beautiful purple eyes. The eyes that seemed to see beyond everything. "But my heart tells me that I can trust you. If Emily were here she would tell me to listen to my heart no matter what. So, that is what I shall do."

"You miss her, don't you?" He then asks even though he knew they answer.

"I do." Evelyn says her eyes now glistening with tears. "I just hope she's okay."

"Believe me when I say, so do I." Nebulight then tells her. And he truly did hope she was. The voice of the mysterious young boy had told him not to worry, that this was supposed to happen but…. That did not make him worry less. Nebulight wondered what was happening on her end right now.

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

Latios came back to the Hall exhausted but his work was finally done. He had come home later than he thought he would. It was almost 7 O'clock at night. He had missed lunch so all he wanted to do right now was eat then get some sleep.

The only problem with that plan though was, luck was not his friend. Once he had gotten to his room he saw Arceus standing by it waiting for him.

 _Oh, what now?_ Latios thought to himself annoyed that he could not get a moment's peace.

"Ah, Latios there you are." Arceus said as he approached. "I am sorry to bother you so late but I need you to come to my office."

"For what?" Latios asks tiredly. He didn't care anymore he just wanted to sleep.

"You'll see." Arceus told him before starting to lead him to his office.

As he was led to the office Latios was trying to think of what Arceus could want. It couldn't be another mission, could it? If it was he would have to decline. He was way too tired to do another assignment today. But if it was not another mission what could be so important?

Once at the office Latios saw why Arceus called him down. Beside a stack of papers was what looked to be a Dratini egg but it was an odd colour. Instead of light baby blue it was more of a golden yellow colour.

"No." Latios said before Arceus could tell him what he wanted him to do.

"You don't even know what I am going to ask of you." Arceus then said slightly taken aback by his response.

"I'm tired, not blind Arceus." He then replies before nodding toward the egg. "Either you just adopted the child that will hatch from that egg or you're going to ask me to take care of it."

"Her" Arceus then says with a sigh.

"What?" Latios asks confused.

"The hatchling in the egg is going to be a girl." Arceus explains. "I checked the egg out earlier with a Psychic plate and found out the little baby is going to be a girl. So, do not call her an 'it'. She may still be in the egg but she can still hear us."

"My answer is still no." Latios tells Arceus. "I don't have enough time to take care of a hatchling. You saw how late I came in tonight. A baby requires lots of attention and time even as an egg. Arceus please find someone else. I cannot give the child a life she deserves."

"Do you not think I have thought of that?" Arceus ask "And please don't speak so harshly you'll scare the little one. Now as for your 'not enough time' predicament, I am giving you a month off."

"A month off?!" He shouted in surprise.

"Latios please stop that, the egg is right here." Arceus then gently rubbed the egg. "there, there now little one your Daddy didn't mean to shout like that. No need to be scared."

"Daddy?! Don't tell that thing I'm her Daddy! I never agreed to it! And see even more proof I am not the right legendary for the task!" Latios argued. As much as he dreamed of having a family of his own someday this was not the best time. "Arceus please just think about this logically. If I don't work for a month then nothing will get done around here. I do all the work. Besides why can't Xerneas look after her?"

"The baby is a Dragon type and Xerneas is a Fairy type. Do you not see the problem?" Arceus then asks while still rubbing the egg gently. "She needs a responsible dragon to take care of her."

"Why can't my sister do it then?" Latios asks and Arceus looks at him incredulously.

"Latios I know you love your sister but you have to admit she is rather childish. Your sister I believe is not yet mature enough for a baby." He didn't really have an argument against Arceus' statement there.

"W-well surely there must be someone else. What about Reshiram and Zekrom?" Latios then asked almost desperate for a way out.

"…Dratini tend to love playing in the water. Can you not see the problem with giving a dragon like that to one that is a Fire Dragon and one that is an Electric dragon? Whereas you used to love the city of Alto Mare. A city that is known for having water all around it." Arceus makes wonderful points but Latios knew he could not provide for the child.

"You make good points but I am still not doing it." Latios tells him stubbornly.

"Very well I didn't want to have to do this…. but you leave me no other choice." Arceus then sighs before giving Latios a serious look. "I order you to look after the egg and the hatchling inside."

Arceus had him there. Being that he was creator of the world one could not just disobey a direct order from him without being punished. He really did not feel like being hit with either a Dragon or Fairy Judgement.

"…Fine" Latios sighed before taking the egg into his arms. It felt warm to his touch which he supposed was a good thing. Warm eggs meant life while a cold egg meant… well he'd rather not think about that. Latios could even feel a tiny little heartbeat from within and almost smiled knowing she was healthy. "I am warning you though Arceus, you may end up giving her to someone else when I screw up royally."

"I would not be giving her to you if I didn't think you could take care of her Latios." Arceus says before looking down at the egg. "Now you be good to your new Daddy little one."

 _I doubt she'll be the problem._ Latios thought to himself as he left the office rocking the egg back and forth in his arms.

"I bet you think I hate you with the way I was shouting like that in there." Latios said to the egg sadly as he continued back to his room. "Probably didn't help if you heard me trying to pawn you off to someone else huh? I'm sorry little one, I really don't hate you. But you could not have picked a worse time to come. I know it's not your fault but you really do deserve better. In another time or life yes, I could provide you with everything you need but right now… I just don't have the time or energy a hatchling like you will need. I also hope you don't mind being an only child. If I had it my way you would have brothers and sisters by now…. But all you have is me."

Once in his room Latios put the egg on his pillow and tucked her in with a blanket for now so she would stay warm.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." He told the egg as if she could move.

Latios then went to his closet and began digging around for what he needed. Tomorrow he would definitely have to baby proof his room and get a crib, but for now he needed an incubator. While he could just sleep with the egg beside him to keep her warm, an incubator would be much safer. He didn't want to kill the child in his sleep. What if he accidently rolled on top of her or worse what if she fell out of the bed and onto the floor. The little one would be dead before she even had a chance at life if that happened.

"Where did I put it? I know I have one." Latios muttered to himself as he continued to dig. He had gotten one two centuries ago just in case he and Celebi ever got serious. Finally, he spotted it and pulled it out of the closet carefully and gently. It was a little dusty but he could fix that, he just hoped it worked still.

After he cleaned the incubator up he was ready to test it out and see if it worked still. Using Psychic Latios brought the egg into his arms once again as he set up the incubator on the table. He put nice soft blanket inside for her to sit on.

"Okay little one time for bed, I'm just going to put you in this nice incubator for the night okay?" Latios asked he then suddenly felt the egg twitch and frowned at this. He hoped that didn't mean she was going to hatch tonight. He wasn't ready for her to hatch yet. When the egg didn't twitch again or glow he knew it wasn't hatching time yet.

"Now, now no need to be scared." He cooed as he rocked her back and forth. "The incubator won't hurt you. Quite the opposite. It'll keep you safe and warm I just need to make sure it works."

Latios then proceeded to put the egg into the incubator. He gently rubbed the egg to comfort the youngling inside so she wouldn't be scared before putting the lid on and turning the incubator on. Soon a warm heating light flashed on and bathed the whole egg in the warm light. Nothing sparked or smoked that was a really good sign. It was working perfectly meaning he didn't have to worry about the egg being warm enough or not.

"There you go. See? What did I tell you? Nothing to be afraid of." He told the egg before finally making himself something to eat. After he ate he moved the Incubator to his nightstand and got ready for bed. As he fell asleep he softly hummed a lullaby for the egg and wished her sweet dreams… if eggs could dream that is.

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

It has been now been two days since Latios received the egg his adoptive daughter is in. He was honestly surprised the Hall was still standing. He did not think it was possible for the Hall to function without him working.

Though Latios doubted any real work was getting done without him out there. But unfortunately for him until Hope hatched he was stuck here for a while. Latios had decided to name his new daughter Hope.

He had picked this name since she had given him hope that he could maybe have the family he's always wanted. Just not exactly the way he had envisioned is all. But if she did not like the name Hope, Latios would name her Ibuke instead. Why? He didn't know he just liked the name.

Meanwhile until she hatched Latios was reading a parenting book. Yesterday he had spent nearly all day baby proofing everything in his room. He had set up the crib, got baby bottles, a baby blanket as well as a little plushie that resembled his sister. He had also gotten a bunch of baby clothes such as Bonnets, bibs, dresses, etc. All of it in pink.

Latias had come over yesterday as well. It had been a while since he had seen his sister though when she came in here squealing like a school girl, it felt like they had never even been apart. She was super excited to become an Auntie and made Latios promise to alert her when the egg started to hatch. He totally understood now why Arceus had decided not to entrust the egg to his sister.

Latios was just finishing the final chapter in the book when he looked at the clock. It was almost seven at night he guessed he should make himself something to eat. That is until the egg started glowing.

Latios' paws were shaking as he took the egg out of the incubator. He then put her on the towel he had laid out. Latios then continued to get everything ready. He had a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth to clean her up. A towel to dry her off and he was just heating up a bottle of milk.

 _Okay Latios just stay calm. It'll be okay. Just relax it's not like she'll hate you as soon as she hatches, right? No that's ridiculous. Babies always think the first one they see is there parent. She wouldn't hate some who she thinks is her Daddy._ Latios thought to himself as he took a breath. He then remembered he had to contact his sister and tell her the egg is hatching.

 _Sis if you want to see your niece, she's hatching right now!_ Latios contacted her telepathically.

 _EEP! S-she is?! Oh, I'll be right over!_ Latias told him telepathically. As Latios turned his attention back to the egg the glowing had intensified and cracks began to form. Whether he was ready or not the egg was hatching now.

Suddenly the egg just bursts and Latios had to duck so he would not get hit with parts of the eggshell. What was now sitting on the towel was an adorable little dragon with fins on her head and a serpentine body. Like her egg, she was a golden yellow colour instead of baby blue and she had this weird…birthmark? It was a heart on top of a cross it almost looked like the sign for females.

Latios just shrugged, so she was a little unique so what she was still his. Latios then dipped the washcloth in the warm water and began to clean her up. And he put the baby bottle on the counter for later since the milk was now warm enough for her.

"Hmm, I wonder why you're a golden colour, Dratini are supposed to be blue." Latios mostly says to himself as he cleans her up. It could just be the egg goop giving her the strange coloration. Latios guessed he would find out once he was done cleaning her up.

* * *

 _ **(Emily)**_

Emily was still somewhat groggy and not aware of what was going on. She felt like she had been hit by a truck or something. That's when she felt something warm and wet on her. The feeling totally weirded her out and she tried to squirm away. She then feels herself unable to move.

"Easy there." A gentle voice then tells her. The voice sounded vaguely familiar but she could not place who it belonged to. "I'm just cleaning you up, you've got egg goop all over you."

Soon the weird feeling stops but she hears the voice again. "What on Earth… You really are gold…I thought it was just the goop. And I thought I had seen everything."

Emily then opens her eyes and sees who is speaking. Emily can feel her heart racing in fear and she could feel her eyes widen as well as herself almost shaking in fear. So, she does the one thing that comes natural to her. She fights.

"St-stay away from me!" Emily cries out trying to sound brave but she's not sure she managed. Though as she shouts this weird blue flame came out of her mouth and fired it at the strange blue creature. He had airplane like wings, was white and blue with red eyes.

"Huh? 'Stay away from me?' Odd first words…GAH!" The creature managed to dodge before the blue flames hit. "H-hey, hey little one, calm down. It's okay. It's okay, you just hatched, there's nothing to be afraid of."

 _Hatched? What does that mean?!_ Emily thought. She then looked down at herself. That is when she truly freaked out. She had a tail. "W-what?! What happened to me?!"

"…You…. just hatched. I just said that's what happened to you" The creature then said sounding rather confused. He then spoke to her in a soothing tone. "Now, take a deep breath, and let's start over. Clean slate, okay? My name is Latios. Now would you like to be named Hope? Or would you prefer Ibuke?"

Emily took a deep breath as he suggested but it did little to ease her. She was still freaked out she had a tail. She was still freaked out that the being kept telling her she hatched. As if she were a baby bird or something. Now the creature called Latios was asking what she wanted to be named. Just what was going on?!

"N-named?! I have a name! It's Emily!" Emily had just about enough of this. She wanted to know what was going on. "N-now why do I have a tail?! Why do you keep saying I hatched?! A-and why does everything look so big?!"

"...Okay Emily… right? Look around you." Latios then tells her though he kept looking at her as if she was crazy. He then pointed to what looked to be pieces of eggshells. "Now can you tell me what these are?"

"Eggshell pieces?" Emily then says. Just what was he getting at?

"Good, now can you tell me why they might be all around you?" Latios then asks her.

Emily then put the pieces together… holy crap she really did hatch. But that still didn't explain how this happened to her. Emily tried to think and that's when she remembered the ice dragon and the weird hole she had fallen into. Something must have happened when she fell! That's why she was like this…now just a few questions left. Where was she, how does she get back home and how to get back to normal.

"…I am still very confused… just, where am I?" Emily then asks him. She wasn't sure she could trust Latios yet but he was the only one who could give her any answers right now.

"At your age, everything is going to be confusing. Now to answer your question, you are in the Hall of Origin, the home of the Legendaries. One of us, Thundurus, found your egg alone and abandoned, with no sign of your parents." Latios explained to her in a soothing tone then sadly sighed. "No I don't know why you might have been abandoned. My guess, hopefully it's just because they were captured by trainers and they didn't notice your egg."

 _Trainers? Legendaries? I don't understand any of this._ Emily thought to herself. Nothing was making sense. Though she should set the record straight with Latios before things got weird. Or any weirder she should say. He obviously thought she was just a baby.

"…The reason my parents weren't there is because they are humans." Emily explained. "My parents are in another dimension I think and I'm not really what you think I am. I'm actually a teenaged human girl."

"… 'My parents are humans', 'another dimension', 'teenaged human girl'." Latios stared at her incredulously before picking her up and carrying her over to a…was that a crib? Why was he carrying her over to a crib? Oh, no he didn't believe her did he? Latios then set her down on the orange sheets before saying. "I don't know if I should be impressed or scared of how active your imagination is. Now I hope you don't mind the colour of the sheets. I got them from my sister Latias. Who was supposed to be coming I don't know what's holding her up."

 _Active imagination? Oh, crap he really doesn't believe me! Now he thinks I'm crazy and I'm going to be stuck here getting the baby treatment! I gotta get out of here._ Emily thought to herself as she looked for a means of escape.

"I'm here! I'm here!" A red version of Latios then came barreling into the room. Emily then forgot about her escape plans for a moment and turned her attention to the newcomer. "Did I miss it?!"

"About time sis." Latios said before moving out of the way so Latias she guessed could see her. "Emily say hello to Auntie Latias. Now sister like Arceus said it's a girl and she took the name Emily for herself."

"Oh, she's so cute!" Latias then squealed before zooming over to the crib. "Though she is an odd colour for a Dratini isn't she? Also, she has a birthmark I see."

Emily wasn't sure what to do at this point. Latios was treating her like a newborn and now was expecting her to call his sister 'Auntie'. What next was she supposed to call him Dad? She needed to get out of here.

"Yes, I noticed." Latios answered her. "…Sister any idea why she's such an odd colour or why she has this birthmark? Nothing about this was in that book you lent me."

"I haven't the slightest clue." Latias then said before pick her up. "It's okay if I hold her right brother? I saw she was in the crib but I am hoping it's not bedtime yet."

Emily took her chance as Latias was holding her to give them the slip. As soon as she managed to free herself from Latias' arm she made a run for it. The door was still open from when Latias came in anyway.

"It might be… HEY!" Latios shouted after her.

"Ack!" Latias cried out as she slipped out of her grip. "H-hey little one, come back!"

Latios then flies in front of her and scoops Emily into his arms. He then proceeds to gently scold Emily. "Now what was that for? Latias isn't scary. What's wrong?"

Emily pouts about how easily she was caught. If she were her old self she would have been halfway down the hallway by now. While she is pouting she then spots a mirror in the room and is finally able to tell what she looks like.

Her skin was the colour of her hair and the symbol of Venus was on her neck. She had little fins on her head a snout-like face. Her body was like a little serpent's. She still had the same blue eyes but looking at her reflection was like looking at a stranger.

 _So, that's what I look like? No wonder he doesn't believe me. I look like a baby serpent._ Emily thought to herself miserably as Latias came over.

"Did wittle Emiwy hatch on the wrong side of the egg?" Latias then asks her in a cooing baby talk tone. Emily internally groaned at the baby talk. Was this what she had to get used to? "Is that why she's so cwanky? Or maybe she's hungwy, is that it? Wou hungwy?"

Emily's stomach then growled much to her dismay. _Shut up stomach!_ Though her stomach didn't listen and continued to keep growling. She then heard Latios chuckling at her.

"I know that face anywhere." Latios then told her still chuckling as he set her down in a high chair before changing his tone to a cooing one. "Someone embawassed that their tummy tawked for them?"

Emily wasn't sure how much more humiliation she could take between the baby talk and soon to be baby food. She saw him turn toward Latias as he then started turning an apple into applesauce for her.

"Not going like that book said, but so far I can handle this." Latios told his sister. Though the way they kept going silent sometimes made her think they might have twin telepathy. Before Emily could ponder it further Latios put the bowl of applesauce in front of her and a bottle of milk beside it. "Here you are, little one. Eat up. Yummy, yummy apples fresh from the tree just for you."

She was getting rather annoyed with the baby talk. And just how did Latios expect her to eat this? She had no arms or hands and she didn't see a spoon. Did he expect her to eat like an animal?! Oh, no what if he did! No, she would not stoop to that level of humiliation. She wouldn't.

"Emily?" Latios then called her out of her thoughts. "I know you're hungry, so why aren't you eating? Do you want some help little one?"

Emily hesitated on answering. She was weighing her options on what would be less hurtful to her pride. Eating like a cat or dog or letting Latios spoon feed her.

 _Spoon feeding can't be that bad… right?_ Emily thought to herself before nodding.

"Okay then I'll help you." Latios told her but instead of going to get a spoon, Latios somehow made bite sized blobs float in front of her mouth. "Open wide for the choo-choo train Emily."

 _I was so wrong. This is much worse than eating like an animal._ Emily thought to herself before turning her head away from the applesauce.

"Aww now why are we being so cutely stubborn?" Latias asked her giggling slightly at her antics.

"Emily?" Latios called to her before waving the applesauce under her nose so she could smell it. She guessed he was trying to tempt her but it wasn't working. No sir. "Come now, open wide for the boat to sail through to the harbor. You know you want to the boat to fill your hungry tummy-wummy."

Emily could feel her mouth trying to open on its own wanting to obey her stomach instead of her mind. So, she started having an internal struggle to get her body to obey her. Though she wasn't winning the battle. Her stomach wanted food. She wasn't sure how long she had been passed out or in that egg but it was long enough to make her very hungry.

Pouting, Emily finally gave into her urges and opened her mouth wide enough for food.

"Now there's a good girl." Latios cooed as he fed her the applesauce.

Once Emily was done the applesauce Latios picked her up and began to bottle feed her. Emily didn't fight as much about this since she saw no point in doing so. When she had drunk at least half the bottle she felt full and moved her head away from the bottle. Thankfully Latios took this as a sign that she was full and not just being stubborn again.

Latios then put the bottle down and set her head on his should and began to pat her on the back. Emily knew what he was trying to do and she did not like it.

"H-hey quit that…" Suddenly she burped midsentence. The action had both surprised and embarrassed her so much so that she felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Aww is someone embawassed?" Latias then cooed at her and she hid her face at this. But Latias just giggled. "Come on sweetie no need to be embarrassed over being cute."

Latios himself kept silent and looked at her in…was that concern she saw? Emily didn't ponder on it too long since a minute later she was placed back in the crib.

"There, now was that so bad?" Latios asked her in teasing way. "Now then, it's beddy-bye time for little Emily. Latias would you grab one of those bonnets for her to wear?"

 _Bonnets?!_ Emily then saw a basket full of pink clothing she had not noticed earlier. _No way! I have already been through enough humiliation as it is. No way am I letting them dress me like a doll. In an ugly old fashioned bonnet._ Emily thought as she cringed at the colour. She had started to despise wearing pink when she was ten years old. Mostly because almost everything her father ever got her was pink when he should know her favourite colour is orange. He was the one that got her the orange hair ribbon she's loved since she was five after all.

She then mentally apologized to Rini. Pink looked good on her friend she would admit but that did not mean she had to like the colour herself.

"Sure thing!" Latias chimed as she grabbed one from the basket of pink. She then brought it over to Emily and was about to put on her, when suddenly Emily remembered the weird blue fire thing. As she tried to think on how to do it her instincts took over and made her blast the bonnet with the strange blue fire. She really had to learn how to control that.

"Hey! Emily, do you have any idea how hard it was to find one of those sized to fit a Dratini?" Latios scolds her. "And you could have hit Latias! Apologize right now young lady!"

Emily was sorry she had almost hurt Latias but not for destroying the ugly bonnet. "I didn't mean to almost hit Latias…I am sorry about that but not about destroying that ugly thing you were about to make me wear. Now listen to me! Since I finally have your attention as I told your earlier I am a human teenager. I am not a baby so stop treating me like one. Despite what your eyes see I am really a 16-year-old girl!"

"I will admit you do talk like one… but you can't be a teenager. I saw you hatch." Latios explained to her. What was it going to take for him to believe her?! "Your egg goop is still on that towel over there that needs to be washed. And you clearly are an oddly coloured Dratini…. So, first thing tomorrow morning we're going to the doctor. I know hatchlings are supposed to have active imaginations, but yours… it's not normal and it's not in the book."

"D-doctor's?!" Emily cried out in panic. _No! They're supposed to believe me! They're supposed to help me! N-now they think I'm crazy and are going to do all kinds of tests on me!_

As Emily's fear and panic began to take over she didn't notice that her mark started to glow brighter and brighter.

"I am not crazy! I am telling the truth! I am from another dimension! You must believe me!" Emily cries out in fear tears falling. "I'm not going to any doctor! I am not crazy, I'm not! Now…Leave…Me… **ALONE!** "

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

As Emily shouted at him and Latias in fear they were both blinded by a bright light that was coming from her birthmark. This was his fault, he had scared her to this point. He should not have brought up the doctor! But it was too late now. It was said and done now he needed to calm her down.

"GAH!" Latias cried out as the light blinded her. "What the heck is that light!?"

"GAH!" Latios cried out as he shielded his eyes. He knew he needed to calm Emily down but he was also very worried there was something very wrong with her. They needed Uxie. He's the being of knowledge and he is supposed to know everything. If he couldn't help Emily, Latios didn't know who could. "On second thought, get Uxie here **NOW!** Whatever is going on was not in that book either!"

"Okay you've got to stop relying on that book so much!" Latias then shouts at him. "Emily is clearly not a normal child! How many Dratini do you know with gold coloured skin, blue eyes and a birthmark that can emit bright light?!"

"You're the one who told me it would help!" Latios then shouts back at his sister. He knew he had messed up but she was the one to tell him that this book on hatchlings would help! She knew he was basically clueless when it came to children.

Suddenly amidst their argument Uxie came flying into his room. He guessed his sister had done as he asked and called their resident doctor. Uxie was a rather unique. He was the smartest one out of all of them obviously but the only problem with that was… because he basically knows everything when he sees something that defies logic or explanation he has a spaz attack.

"New hatchling?! Acting very strange?! Something wrong?!" Uxie exclaims and that's when he spots Emily. "Oh my…. Yes… this is…. VERY strange…"

Uxie then uses Yawn on Emily to try and calm her down. The yawn would also help put her to bed soon. Latios then notices Emily was shaking as the light she was emitting fades away. Latios wasn't sure what to do to help her though.

"Just…leave…me…alone…" He then heard Emily manage to whimper. The sound made his heart ache. Before he could think of some way to help her though Latias continued their argument.

"You're the one that brought up the doctor in front of a kid! Kids are afraid of doctors! You scared her!" Latias shouted at him throwing his mistakes right back in his face. He knew he screwed up so did she have to rub it in? And what other choice did he have?!

"Did you have any better ideas?!" Latios then snapped at his sister. "If so you should've said so!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Uxie then shouted at them breaking them up. "You're just scaring the child even more!"

Latios and Latias then stayed silent as they both looked at Emily whom was shaking even more so. Latios then was able to catch her thoughts.

 _Why do they have to shout like that? I-I don't like it…_ Latios hung his head in shame at screwing up yet again. Of course, shouting like that would scare her.

"Now then, as exciting as this is, the child's health must be taken into account first and foremost." Uxie then tells them and Latios could tell he was trying not to have a spaz attack. He was probably trying not to scare Emily any more so than she already was. Uxie then took a more calming tone as he spoke to Emily. "Now don't be afraid. Unlike human doctors, I don't need or even like to use those fancy, yet scary medical tools. Just relax and let Doctor Uxie make sure everything is okay."

As Uxie began to scan Emily he could hear her whimpering still as well as her scared thoughts. _I don't like whatever this blind creature is doing…I just wanna go home… I want Artemis and Mom…_ Latios then saw tears falling but those weren't what concerned him now. What concerned him was her wanting to go _home_. Where did she consider home and…her Mom? She shouldn't remember the mother that left her.

 _Sis did you catch any of that? Emily… any idea what an Artemis is? I've never been so confused._ Latios then asks Latias telepathically.

 _No I don't. Oh… brother she's shaking… please go comfort her. She's scared._ Latias tells him telepathically. Looking at how scared Emily was he knew his sister was right. He just didn't want to screw anything else up.

 _I guess… I mean I've already screwed up and she's not even an hour old yet._ Latios told her with a sigh. He then goes over to Emily but he wasn't sure how to comfort her. He guessed he could pat her back… that could be of comfort, couldn't it?

Latios then reached out to her hesitantly and patted her gently on the back. Latios then felt relieved when her shaking slowed until stopping completely. Finally, he had done something right.

"I'm just doing a medical scan, little one" Uxie then tells her calmly. "I'm only doing so to make sure you're healthy. Also, I'm not blind. If I open my eyes, the poor fool looking at them loses their memory. Forever."

"Hmm…" Uxie then said as he continued to scan Emily. Though Latios was not sure if that was good or bad.

"Uxie? What is it?" Latias then asked but Uxie didn't answer her.

"…S-so, what you can read minds?" Emily then asks him. "...w-wait no-no s-stay out of my head!"

Latios then began to rub Emily's back to calm her down.

 _Brother what do you think she meant when she said 'Mom'?_ Latias asked him telepathically. _Does she mean the mother that abandoned her or this make-believe mother who is supposed to be human?_

Latios himself had been wondering the same thing. _I don't know how she'd remember if it was the former, and I don't know what to think if it's the latter. There's only one other dimension, and its where_ _ **they**_ _live._

By, _they,_ Latios meant the Ultra Beasts. They had been at war with them many years ago, but called a truce with them. While Emily may be strange she certainly was not an Ultra Beast in disguise. Arceus would not have let her live if she was. Such a thought made him shudder.

Latios then noticed Uxie had finally finished with his examination. Time to find out the results.

"Sorry Latias, I did not mean to ignore you. I was just finishing up the scan." Uxie then explained to his sister before telling them both his report. "Physically, there's nothing wrong. Everything is within normal ranges for a Dratini of her age. Except for her gold coloring, that's not a health concern though. Mentally though… her brain patterns are… to make the understatement of the year… weird. Her brain is like a hybrid of a 16-year-old human and a baby Dratini! I've never seen anything like it! Nor have I ever heard of such a thing! And her power levels… they are off the charts! Only problem is her power is sealed up right now. I theorize it'll unlock after she evolves. But it, it… I can't compare this with anything we're familiar with!"

"…Uxie have you been drinking Cactus Juice again?" Latias then asks. Latios admitted he was thinking the same thing. His theory sounded crazy.

"Hey! That was only one time!" Uxie then protested. "And if I remember correctly, most of us were drinking cactus juice that night... well except Latios and Celebi. Lucky lovers they were."

Latios just frowned at this statement. Did Uxie have to bring up his failed relationship?

"But I'm serious!" Uxie then shouts. "Do you think I'd make something like that up for a newly hatched pokemon?!"

"So, what? Emily is some reincarnated magically powered human?" Latios then asks Uxie while still patting Emily on her back to keep her calm. It seemed to be working. She wasn't shaking or whimpering as much.

"Normally I'd assume that. However, with a reincarnated human-turned Pokemon, the brainwaves are smoothly joined together." Uxie then explained to them. Though Latios was almost positive all this was confusing Emily. "For Emily, the teenaged human brainwaves and the baby Dratini brainwaves are in a state of conflict. Plus, Arceus hasn't approved of any reincarnations for 786 years, 11 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, 21 hours, 30 minutes and..."

"We get it!" Latios and Latias both shout at the same time.

"So, then what is she exactly?" Latias then asks Uxie.

"To be honest… I am not sure." Uxie tells her with a sigh.

Latios himself tries to figure out what it all means when a certain hatchling pipes up.

"…I told you already, I'm actually a teenager from another dimension. I don't understand how this…" Emily then gestures to herself as she explains. "…happened though. All I know is, is that I fell through a weird hole."

"'Weird hole'" Latios and Uxie then both say at the sametime. Latios was even looking at Emily suspiciously.

Weird hole could mean Ultra Wormhole… but if she had any connection to the Ultra Beast he and every other legendary in the Hall would be able to tell. And if she was with them Arceus would have killed her on sight.

"I'm not sure where you got your imagination from, but I suggest you keep **that** part to yourself." Latios told her in a warning tone. Saying things like that around the Hall would possibly get her killed. Latios wasn't sure if he could handle it if that did happen. It would be his worst failure ever. "There are only two dimensions and one of them… is one that is best left unsaid. Unless you want to have nightmares about a dimensional war."

"…But the Sailor Scouts never had a dimensional war with anyone…they fought groups and kingdoms seeking the power of the Silver Crystal yes… but they never fought with another dimension." Emily then tells him and the others in the room. Latios is dumbfounded by her story. He'd never heard of a Sailor Scout. Or a Silver Crystal. "If that is what happened to me that is…for all I know you're working with the Dark Nebula."

"'Sailor scouts'? 'Silver Crystal'?" Latias then repeats the words she said sounding about as confused as he was.

"…Uxie did Emily say anything that was in a language we speak?" Latios then asks while looking at Emily as if she grew few more heads.

"While she did the nouns, she used are unfamiliar..." Uxie began.

"You know what I mean!" Latios then cut him off.

"Sorry, sorry." Uxie pleaded holding his paws up in surrender. "No I didn't understand anything she said either. 'Sailor scouts', 'Silver Crystal', 'Dark Nebula'… none of those terms have ever crossed my desk before. None of those terms are in the orbs in my library either. Though that Silver Crystal sounds like something Lugia would try to make."

"What do I have to do for you to believe me?!" Emily then asked them pouting before a serious expression passed over her cute face. Such an expression should not be on a young child. Yet Latios could not deny it was there. "Look I don't trust you. Not yet anyway, but I need your help. I need to get back home… my family…my friends…my planet. They all need me. If I can't get back home the Dark Nebula will destroy everything and everyone. They do no care who they hurt all they care about is conquering the universe."

"… That sounds like the plot to a cliché Sci-Fi film or a Magical girl anime." Latias then told Emily. She was not wrong but Latios could not help but groan at her word choice.

"Please don't say that again." Latios then pleads. "If Articuno hears you he'll go crazy to anything related to a magical girl anime. Not to mention I think Mewtwo is a closet fan to that genre."

"Before I take my leave… there is one other thing I need to point out." Uxie told him before flipping Emily on to her side gently. Uxie then points to a certain spot on her side. "Do you see that?"

"…Not really. What is that? More birthmarks?" Latios asks trying to decipher what it is he supposed to be seeing.

"I was going to ask if she scratched herself on her egg when she hatched." Uxie then explained.

"No… I was watching her the whole time. She didn't harm herself." Latios then tells him. Though he made a mental note to try and inspect that spot later.

Noticing how quiet Emily had gotten his sister then asked. "Do you have something to tell us Emily?"

All she got was a head shake and Emily stayed uncharacteristically quiet the whole time. Making Latios wonder what was going on and why all the weirdness had been bestowed upon him.

"Well if we're all done here, I need to go process over this. Hopefully I will have answers for you all soon." As Uxie left, Latios could have sworn he heard him have a spaz attack in the hallway.

"So, what are we supposed to believe him?" Latias then asks after Uxie leaves. "Are we really supposed to believe Emily has a hybrid-like brain in her head and both halves are at war?"

"Well, I don't have any better ideas." Latios then confesses with a sigh. While it sounded crazy it was the only explanation they had.

Latios then looked over at Emily, looked like someone was finally tired. He almost chuckled as he saw her trying to fight back a yawn. He guessed Uxie's Yawn and her own system were finally making her sleepy now that all the excitement was done.

"Though Uxie's theory will have to wait. It's someone's bedtime." Latios then picked Emily up and rocked her back and forth. "Is this how you tell us you're sleepy? By coming up with crazy stories?"

 _But it's the truth…just like the truth is…is…that I'm stuck like this….and that I'll never see my mom again…_ Emily thought to herself miserably. Latios admitted he felt bad for her. But what could he do?

 _Maybe we should play along with her story. She sounds very sad._ Latias then told him telepathically. He guessed she had heard Emily's thoughts as well. Latios just sighed as he continued to rock Emily to sleep. The whole situation confused and concerned him yet he didn't know how to deal with it.

 _She sounds like she believes all of it. I mean if she is telling the truth then it means there's one dimension out there that Dialga and Palkia are not aware of._ Latios responded to her. _They created Space and Time if anyone knows of a dimension with these Sailor Scouts she mentioned, its them. I just don't know if I can believe it. And playing along? Is that what the book recommends? Is there even a chapter on an imagination like hers?_

 _Do you really have zero parental instincts?_ Latias then asks him sounding rather frustrated with him. _I just suggested it because it must be better than making her miserable._

 _Clearly, I do have zero parental instincts. Why else would I have asked you for that book on raising children?_ Latios asks her now annoyed. _There's no way I can make her more miserable… you weren't here when she hatched. She seemed like she was miserable before I could even clean her up._

 _But if she's unhappy Arceus might take her away from you brother._ Latias then tells him sounding concerned. _Is that what you want? You know you have to at least try to make her happy. I haven't seen her smile or laugh once. Babies are supposed to smile and laugh not be miserable all the time…_

 _I already told Arceus he picked the wrong legendary for the job. Several times. He didn't listen. So now I'm stuck with a hatchling that's not even close to what I expected._ Latios then sighed sadly as he looked down at Emily. Seemed she had finally fallen asleep and he hadn't noticed. He then noticed a tear on her cheek and gently wiped it away. Did she cry herself to sleep? He really was a terrible parent if he didn't notice that…

 _She really believes this, 'my mom is a human in some other dimension' story, how do I compete with that? That would be difficult enough without me doing all the work around here…with it…_ At least with them talking with telepathy it was letting Emily sleep. But it was doing anything but make him feel better.

 _You said Arceus basically forced you into a month off vacation so you could take care of Emily. Use the time to bond with her._ Latias then advised him. _If you bond with her then she might not be so sad. She may even forget that silly story and call you Daddy._

 _I really hope you're right sis. Everything else has failed in my life for the last… I lost track. If I didn't know any better, I'd say one of our earlier targets put an unhappiness curse on me or something._ Latios could almost feel his own tears building up.

 _Are you talking about Aero or Celebi?_ Latias then questions. _You know what happened to Aero couldn't be stopped… You tried to warn him… but it was fate… and as for Celebi… you two could have still made it work. You may think otherwise but Azelf and I make it work…I mean…uh forget that last part!_

 _Azelf is lucky you brought up those memories._ Latios then tells his sister. Aero had been one of his only friends. It had nearly killed him to see Aero die the way he did. He was an Aerodactyl a now extinct species of Pokemon that could only be brought back through human science. Sure, there was a possibility someone could find a fossil with Aero's DNA in it but would the Pokemon they brought back still be his friend? He couldn't even ask Giratina if Aero had been brought back to life or not. The only ones who knew about his friendship with the pterodactyl were himself, Aero, Latias, Celebi and now Giratina. Giratina only because he was the lord of the dead and tends to know the past of every being in the spirit world. Because it was a secret he couldn't just go around asking about if a certain fossil Pokemon was now alive again without it being questioned.

 _I still call Tauros dung on that being fate. As for Celebi…I don't know why it didn't work out. We were so close._ Latios sadly tells her when he suddenly feels Emily move in his arms. He looks down and sees she's snuggling him.

 _Your guess is as good as mine. I was shocked when you two broke up. There is a chance you could get back together though._ Latias then nods at Emily. _You two could rekindle your love by taking care of her…does she know you received an Egg yet?_

 _By now she must know. News travels fast around her…and is she snuggling me?_ Latios admitted that his sister may have a point. Maybe Emily coming into his life was a good thing after all.

Latias then silently giggled at the cute scene. _In her sleep, yes. I read babies can sense emotions in the air even when they trying to be hidden. She must have sensed you were sad and decided to comfort you even if only subconsciously._

 _Well if this is how babies bond with their parent, then Emily will be calling me Daddy by sunrise._ Latios told Latias through their telepathic link while he adjusted his hold on Emily so it felt like she was being cuddled. _You, Celebi and Mesprit are the only ones who know how sad I am._

 _Well obviously, by the way have you had any more of those dreams lately?_ Latias then asks. He was wondering when she was going to ask about that.

 _I did, I had one the day Arceus gave me Emily's Egg._ Latios then stroked one of said hatchling's fins. He knew the sweet spot of a Dratini was usually near their fins, though he guessed he didn't find it since she didn't cuddle closer or anything.

 _Well that's a strange coincidence. You dream of a young girl being in danger and then you get the egg of a hatchling that believes she's a human teenager?_ Latios also found that fact odd but he doubted they were connected like his sister seemed to be suggesting.

 _At this point I think those dreams are Cresselia's doing._ Latios told her. Cresselia always had a crush on him and now thinks because he and Celebi aren't a couple she can just move on in. But Latios doesn't even like her in that way. _It's probably one of her schemes to get me as her boyfriend and to keep me and Celebi apart._

 _I guess it could be but why choose a human girl? And why would the dreams feel so real?_ Latias asked as she seemed to be pondering his theory.

 _It's Cresselia she's in charge of dreams. She can make them feel as real as possible. Why she would choose a human girl… I honestly don't know. But I am going to give myself a migraine if I keep thinking about it along with what Emily and Uxie said tonight._ Latios then used his free paw to rub his head.

"…Don't worry… Mommy… everything will be okay… you'll see…" Emily then said in her sleep as she once again snuggled closer to Latios.

Latios turned an embarrassed shade of red at her choice of words…well one word in particular. She had just called him _**Mommy**_.

 _Did she just really call me MOMMY?!_ Latios then asks his sister still rather flustered.

He could tell Latias was trying not to snicker but she was doing a poor job of concealing it. _That has to be the cutest and funniest thing I have heard all night. I doubt she was saying it directly to you though. Probably a mother figure in her dream._

 _Yes, well if you tell anyone she just called me 'Mommy' instead of Daddy, even it was just sleeptalking, I will tell Azelf about how you used to snore when we were younger._ Latios then threatened lightly even though he was still red in embarrassment.

 _Now that is just mean_ Latias then pouted at him before smirking. _Then again I always have that story of Aero took you to that prehistoric night club so he could pick up girls. Didn't he beg you to pretend to be his human partner then you ended up getting all the girls?_

 _Oh, no don't you start with that one!_ Latios pleaded turning even redder as he remembered that night.

Latias just giggled before looking at the clock and whispered. "I better go to bed anyway unlike you I have work in the morning."

"Okay night sis." Latios whispered back.

"Night bro, and goodnight my little niece." Latias then kissed the top of Emily's head before leaving.

At this Latios sighed and put Emily in her crib before tucking her in with the baby blanket. He wished her goodnight before making himself something to eat and heading to bed himself. Tomorrow would be another long day if Emily was going to be as difficult as she was tonight.

* * *

 _ **(Rini)**_

It was late but Rini couldn't sleep so she went to her balcony and looked up at the moon. It always seemed to calm her nerves. At the jingle of a bell Rini knew Diana had followed her outside.

"Rini are you okay?" Diana asked as she jumped up onto the ledge of the balcony to speak face-to-face with her.

"I'm worried Diana." Rini replied as she looked down at the garden and her backyard. There was a great big pond with a beautiful gazebo in the middle of it. She and Helios often went there just to sit and talk or study. But at night the pond had the most beautiful reflection of the moon.

"About Emily?" Diana then asked. "Daddy isn't taking it well either. He considered her his second daughter."

"Yes, I'm worried about her… but I'm also worried about this Rogue character. And the Dark Nebula's next move…" Rini's grip then tightened on the balcony. "What if I'm not strong enough to handle all this? Emily was the leader and with her gone isn't it up to me to lead? I'm their Princess."

"Rini…" Diana then nuzzles her pink haired companion. "You much stronger than you think. The team relies on you and Emily. And right now she would slap sense into you and tell you to believe in yourself and your friends."

"I do but what if Rogue is just posing as our ally and is actually the enemy. I saw how close he was to Evelyn… she seems to trust him…but what if he takes advantage of that and…and…" Suddenly Rini feels a sharp pain on her cheek. She put her hand to it and sees blood. Rini then looks at Diana in shock.

"Snap out of it!" Diana then shouts at her before sighing. "Rini… I understand you're worried but you need to focus and think of what you can do to help the situation. Not stress yourself out. You should keep an eye on Evelyn just in case Rogue does do something. I agree that you shouldn't trust him just yet. You never know who's behind that mask. But I also know that my mother Luna made the same assumptions about Tuxedo Mask and he actually did turn out to be a good guy. So, for now keep an open mind about Rogue but don't let your guard down. Understand?"

"I understand." Rini then says before taking Diana into a hug. "Thank you, Diana. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're welcome my Princess. Now let's get to bed. You have school in the morning." Diana says as she hops off the ledge and back onto the balcony.

"Okay." Rini tells her before she looks to the full moon one last time.

 _Emily…please be safe._ With that final plea and prayer Rini crawls back into bed hoping she will now be able to sleep.

* * *

 _ **(Emily)**_

 _Emily…please be safe…_

Emily is aroused from her slumber as she hears the very faint words in her mind. She looks around but she does not see Rini. All she sees is that earlier had not just been merely a nightmare but reality. She really was in a crib and really was being treated like a baby by a creature called Latios.

Emily then noticed moonlight shinning down on her and looked toward the window. Out the window she had a perfect view of the full moon that was outside. Her eyes then pricked with tears as she thought of her mom and her friends. Especially of Rini since she could have sworn she had heard her voice.

She hoped they were all doing okay and that they would not give up hope. Even if Emily herself was having a hard time being hopeful right now. She was in a strange new world and had no idea how she would get back home. If she could even, make it back home that is.

She had not been exaggerating earlier. She really did believe she might never see her mom again.

 _No, you can't think like that. It'll all work out somehow._ Emily mentally told herself as she still looked up at the moon. It seemed hopeless but so did actually defeating the Dark Nebula and she still believed she could do that. Somehow, someway she would find a way back home.

"I promise I'll find a way back to you all somehow." Emily whispered as she looked up to the moon as if it were actually her friend Rini. "I won't stop looking until I find a way you can count on it… just hang on everyone please… wait for me and don't give up…"

Not know what else to do Emily decided to curl up and go back to sleep before she woke Latios up and got scolded for being up so late. Emily then found herself cuddling the toy that was in the crib for comfort. Her heart still ached because of how homesick she was and because of the situation she was in, in general. She once again cried herself to sleep hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **IT'S OVER 9000!**

 **Sorry I had to do that since this first chapter is over 9000 words. Did not expect it to turn out this long.**

 **But wow a lot happened.**

 **Now if you people who did not read The Adventures of Emily Aino are still here and feeling confused. I warned you to read that story first before reading this one. Multiple times.**

 **Anyway, if you are still here and reading this then you must have at least liked it and found it interesting. So, I hope you will stay tuned for the next chapter until then, bye.**


	2. Humiliation is only a Carriage ride away

**Hey everyone back with another exciting chapter of Latios and Emily. As the title would suggest, Emily is humiliated even further** **with a ride in a baby carriage.**

 **That is all I am willing to spoil for this chapter though, so if you want to know what else happens continue reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon but all OCs are mine.**

* * *

 _ **(Mina)**_

"Let us go over this one more time just to make sure we have everything." An officer told Mina as he got out his electronic notepad to take notes.

Mina sighed with frustration, her daughter has been missing for five days now and they still just wanted to make sure she had her facts straight? Why weren't they looking for her baby?!

She knew they wouldn't find anything anyway even if they did look for her daughter, but she had to report Emily missing otherwise the media would. If they media had broadcasted it, Mina would have looked like an irresponsible parent and could possibly have Emily taken away from her.

 _If she isn't already dead._ Mina thought to herself sadly. She knew her daughter was strong, but that didn't make her worry less. No it did the opposite for her, she ended up thinking of the worst case scenario. It broke her heart to think this way, but she was truly scared she would never see Emily again.

When she was pregnant with Emily it had been the best thing that had ever happened to her. For she knew that little one inside of her would love her no matter what. After multiple rejections from guys who seemed to care less about her, the thought of another human loving her unconditionally was like a gift from above.

So, as much as she didn't want help from the police, she had no choice but to call for their help if she wanted to keep her precious daughter.

"I was away on tour during the time and Emily was at home with my staff to take care of her." Mina explained to them without mentioning that Artemis had actually been the one supposed to be watching Emily. She couldn't tell them she had left her cat in charge after all. "Later on that day I got a call from Emily's high school, informing me Emily had not come to school that day. I then phoned home and asked if Emily was sick because it's not like her to skip school. When they told me she had left for school that morning and hadn't come home, I got worried and called her friends to ask if they had seen her at all. After I had gotten yet another no I called you detective, now it has been five days and I still haven't heard from my daughter, and you haven't told me if there has been any progress on her case!"

"Ms. Aino, we are doing everything we can to locate your daughter, I assure you." Detective Michael told her, though Mina wasn't sure whether to believe him. She'd dealt with detectives as Sailor V so she knew they were all but useless when it came to dealing with monsters and demons summoned by evil beings. "Now I know I have asked this before but are you certain Emily was kidnapped?"

"What else could have caused my baby to disappear?!" Mina then snaps at him. He was handsome and could have been her type if they had met under better terms, but right now under these circumstances she didn't give a damn about his looks.

"Well…given the fact that she is a teenager, that is stressful enough but to be a teenager and the daughter of a famous popstar such as yourself…" Detective Michael trailed on.

"What are you getting at?" Mina then asked him with a glare. She wasn't sure what he was suggesting but she knew she would not like it.

"Well as you said you were on tour when it happened right? Just how often does your career take away from seeing your daughter?" He then asked her.

"…More often now since she is older, b-but what does that have to do with anything?" Mina asked still unsure what he was getting at.

"And you've said her father is very seldom in her life as well correct?" He asked her again ignoring her question.

"Yes I did, but what does this have to do with my daughter being kidnapped?!" Mina then shouts now irritated.

"Well you see Ms. Aino when you combine this with the stress of being a teenager in general as well as paparazzi following you around, my theory is it was too much for her to handle. Because of such a stressful life and her parents never being around it is easy to assume she ran away." Detective Michael told her and Mina could feel her jaw drop. Did they just compare her to Charles?! How dare they accuse her of being a neglectful mother!

"Get out." Mina told both the officer and Detective Michael darkly.

"W-what?" Detective Michael seemed to be taken aback by her tone and her words.

"Are you deaf? I said _get out_!" She then told them with a snarl.

"B-But Ms. Aino we are not done…"

" **I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I HAVE SOMEONE THROW YOU OUT!** " Mina shouted cutting him off. He had no right to tell her she was a bad mother. He had no right to tell her this when she was grieving. He had no right to accuse her of being the cause of Emily's disappearance.

"B-but Ms. Aino…" Detective Michael tried once more but she warned him.

" **GAURDS!** " Mina shouted and two big muscle men came into the room and glared at the officer and detective that had upset their mistress.

It took two seconds before both the officer and Detective Michael high tailed it out the door. Once they did her guards asked if she was alright. She told them she was fine and thanked them.

Once they were gone Mina sank into her sofa and started to cry her eyes out. Her daughter was missing and now the cops were accusing her of being the cause of it. Could her life get any worse?

"Mina? Are you okay?" A familiar voice then asked.

Mina looked down and saw that Artemis had entered the room. He must have just gotten back from the palace, he was supposed to be spending the day with Luna and Diana.

"…No, no I'm not Artie" Mina sobbed and Artemis hopped onto the couch and snuggled her.

"What happened?" Artemis then asked her with concern.

"The detective and an officer came by to ask me some more questions, th-then he accused me of being no better than Charles and saying it's my fault Emily is gone…" Mina told him still sobbing and Artemis nodded in understanding.

"Don't listen to them Mina… You are a good mother. You know it is not your fault Emily is gone. Even if you had been home there is no guarantee she wouldn't have gone missing." Artemis told her soothingly.

"I-I know but..."

"No buts Mina, this was not your fault. We will find Emily, I promise you we won't stop looking for her no matter what." Artemis said as he cut her off. Artemis then began to nuzzle her.

"Thank you Artemis… you always know how to cheer me up." She told her oldest and dearest friend.

"Anytime Mina." Artemis then told her before he started to cuddle Mina in her lap.

Once Artemis was settled, Mina started to seriously hope Artemis was correct and that they would find Emily. She also hoped they would find her soon, and that her little girl would be okay because she did not want to live in a world without her daughter.

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

As Latios woke up and looked at the clock near his bedside, when he saw the time he was afraid he had slept through his alarm. As he looked around the room though and spotted Emily still asleep in the crib, he remembered he had turned his alarm off so she could sleep and hopefully not be cranky.

Today was officially day one of him being a parent. He did not want to count last night. Last night had been a disaster. He had scared her, made her cry and over all made her miserable.

Latios was seriously hoping Emily would be less difficult today though. And that she as well would want a clean slate instead of remembering last night. As he looked at her now though, she looked like a regular little hatchling. She was curled up and cuddling the little plush toy version of his sister that he had gotten her. He had to admit it was quite adorable but Latios couldn't help but think there might be something wrong.

Latios then went closer to the crib and looked down at Emily. It was then that he saw the tear stains on her face.

 _What? But I wiped away her tears before I put her down in the crib. D-did she start to cry again sometime during the night and I didn't notice?_ Latios wondered before he bent down and started to pet her head. He hoped this would provide her comfort.

He wasn't sure what to do about Emily. She was cute yes but she also has a crazy imagination. But him calling it that seemed to upset her even more. He would feel more confident about this parenting thing if he knew how to handle this sort of situation. Would also help if she had called him Daddy when she hatched.

Latios really didn't understand why Emily was so different. Yes, the book had told him all hatchlings were different, but Emily seemed to be a special case. He had been hoping for her to open her eyes and when she saw him to chirp cutely and call him Daddy. Instead she had looked terrified and attacked him. Never in all the years that he has been alive would he have expected that kind of reaction from his first child.

 _Then that light from her birthmark…just what was that?_ Latios shook his head if he thought about that he would just give himself a headache.

Latios just sighed as he looked down at her, she was definitely unique. So unique that even Uxie was stumped by her. A hatchling had actually stumped the being of knowledge. This was a feat in itself, but he just hoped she didn't prove to be too unique. Stumping Uxie was one thing but if she continued to say she was from another dimension and fell through what might be an Ultra Wormhole… he didn't want to think about what the others might try to do to her.

Latios then began to scratch behind her fin as he petted her. This action earned him some cute chirps as she started to wake up. Latios then used Psychic to cut up some apples for her and turned them into applesauce. No doubt she'd be hungry, but as he did so couldn't stop smiling. He was smiling because that was the first happy sound she had made since she hatched. He knew it was most likely because of the sweet spot he had just found that was enticing the cute happy chirps, but still she at least sounded happy.

"Good morning sweet Emily." Latios then said to her in a soft tone. He really hoped she was okay. "How was your first night?"

She looked like she was still waking up, but she was still chirping cutely when she responded to his question. She was also nuzzling his paw, which Latios found really adorable. "It was okay I-I guess."

Latios smiled and decided not to ask about the tear stains. It would only make him paranoid that he did something wrong again. Instead he just adjusted the pillow near her with his free paw so she would be even more comfortable. This was going better than he expected. Maybe she would even call him 'Daddy' today. He hoped so but wouldn't hold his breath on it.

"That's good to hear, any pleasant dreams you wish to share?" Latios then asked her. He kept scratching her sweet spot as well since she seemed to like it. What with the way she nuzzling his paw like a kitten would nuzzle a human hand for attention.

 _Okay why am I like putty in his paws right now? All he is doing is scratching a spot… that feels really good… but still why is it making me chirp like a bird._ Latios heard Emily think to herself. He guessed she didn't understand what a sweet spot was.

"Well… um actually…" Emily began before she shook her head. "I mean no. No I don't have anything to share."

Latios was tempted to question her but he didn't want to start an argument this early in the morning. So, for now he would let it go.

"Well not every night can be memorable." Latios told her before picked her up and put her in the high chair. "Now, let's get you some breakfast little one. You must be hungry. Do you still want help or do you want to try and eat on your own?"

 _What I would like is to be able eat the way I used to._ Latios then heard Emily think to herself. He wasn't sure what she meant by that though. Did she still believe she really was a human? He had been hoping she would forget about that little fantasy she had created. But beggars wouldn't be choosers

"…On my own I guess." Emily answered and Latios set the bowl of applesauce he had made up in front of her. It was at that point in time he wished he had a camera or that someone was watching on the security cameras. Emily eating for the first time on her own was a big deal. She only hatched yesterday and she was already eating by herself, she was growing up almost too fast for him.

 _Glad it's only him and that he doesn't have a camera, this is humiliating enough without photo memorabilia._ These thoughts confused Latios as well. Emily was much too young to be embarrassed by baby pictures. Why should she care if he took a picture?

His questions are soon forgotten as he watched her begin to eat. He softly smiled at the cute sight. His first child was eating on her own. As Latios thought this though he was slightly saddened. Emily was his first child, but she was not his and Celebi's first child.

 _Well maybe now the others will do their own work. I mean they know I have Emily to look after now. If that happens maybe Celebi and I can get back together… Emily growing up with only one parent is not ideal after all._ Latios thought to himself as he started to cheer up. It would take work but if all went according to plan he and Celebi could raise Emily together.

Latios then continued to watch as Emily ate. It looked as if she was trying to eat without making a mess but she wasn't succeeding. He found it very comical actually, and really adorable. He probably should have put bib on her. Emily didn't seem amused though. She actually seemed a bit frustrated to him about the situation. To him though it was still adorable.

Once Emily was done eating he took a handkerchief and gently wiped her face clean. She squirmed a little but otherwise didn't fight him too much on it. She would still need a bath though.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast wittle Emiwy?" Latios then asked her once he finished cleaning her face.

"It was fine if you like baby food I guess and applesauce. Would have preferred pancakes or something though." Emily answers him and he is left pondering how she even knows what pancakes are.

"Uh… well they're not healthy for a young hatchling like you I'm afraid." He answered before her picked her up. "But this is, it's bathy time now."

Latios then proceeded into the bathroom that was connected to his room. He could feel Emily wiggling in his arms and he honestly hoped it was because she was happy she would get to play in water. Once he was in the bathroom he set her down in the tub and turned the water on. He made sure it was warm, after all he didn't want to shock her with cold or scald her with hot.

"I know you're a Dratini but please don't splash around too much okay?" Latios then asked her with a soft chuckle before he began to wash her. She was squirming as he did so though. "Hey now hold still I know you wanna play but I'm not done with your bath."

"St-stop touching me! I-I don't like it!" Emily exclaimed as she still continued to try and squirm away from him. He didn't understand why though… he was being as gentle as he could be.

"Why? What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked her now concerned.

"W-well no…" She answered him.

"Then what is it?" He asked her now really confused. "Is the water not warm enough? A-are you getting sick already? What?"

"Y-you're making me uncomfortable!" Emily shouted at him. "Maybe you don't mean to and you probably don't but it feels like y-you're feeling me up..."

 _I know it's silly to think like that when this isn't my human body but, it still feels weird._ He wasn't sure what he had been expecting but it had not been that.

He didn't care what Uxie had told him yesterday, he was all but certain Emily has brain damage. He bet Thundurus gave it to her while she was an egg. The poor little one never even stood a chance. And now she was accusing him of being a sick pervert because of it. She shouldn't even know those kinds of concepts yet. Where did she learn them? He swore that if Thundurus and his brothers had talked about such things when he still had her egg he would pummel them.

"Emily I am doing no such thing." He then told her calm before scratching behind her fin and causing her to chirp with delight. "I don't know where you learned such things but I swear I would never do something like that to you or anyone. Now can we please finish with your bath?"

"I-I guess so yes..." Emily told him as she chirped happily from her sweet spot being scratched.

With that Latios continued to wash and scrub her gently till she was clean. He then scooped her up and wrapped her in a towel to dry her off. Thankfully for him she wasn't wiggling as much now. Once she was all dried off he carried her back to his bedroom/ nursery.

"Now that you're all clean what would like to do Emily? We can leave your schooling for tomorrow, all that stuff is rather boring anyway. Your first day here should be fun, right?" Latios asked her with a smile. He hoped he sounded like a fun parent. He didn't want her to think he was a dull and boring stick in the mud kind of parent. Besides Latias had been right, he should use this month to bond with Emily. Children need to smile and laugh, and he was determined to do just that.

"…I don't really know…does it matter?" Emily asked him as he saw another frown forming. "I mean I can't do anything I used to like now."

Latios wasn't sure what she meant by that but he wanted to get that frown off her face. He then had an idea of what he and her could do together.

"Well how about a tour around the Hall? That could be fun, right?" Latios asked hoping she would like the idea.

 _It might be helpful to know what the rest of this place looks like and what other beings live here._ Latios then heard her ponder over the idea in her mind, it didn't sound like a no.

"Well… okay I guess it could be fun." Emily answered him and he smiled at her.

Latios then used Psychic to bring out a bright neon pink baby carriage. He saw Emily's eyes gawk at the thing before he strapped her in.

"Are we comfy Emiwy?" He then asked her in a cooing tone.

As soon as she was strapped in though Emily began to wiggle and squirm in the carriage. She then proceeded to whimper and pout as well as give him cute little baby serpent eyes. Latios then leaned down to loosen her strap a little, just not enough so she could escape.

"I'm sorry sweetie was that too tight?" He asked her in a worried tone.

 _Rats. I thought he would take it off._ He then heard Emily's pouting thoughts, and he understood her clever little plan.

"Ah, I see. Nice try Emily but I wasn't born yesterday." Latios then tapped her nose with a chuckle. "But that was still rather adorable. Still you need to be strapped in for your own safety. We don't want you to run off now do we?"

Emily was still pouting so he took her orange baby blanket from the crib and tucked her in to the carriage with it. He hoped it would make her feel a bit better as well make her look even cuter.

"Does this feel any better?" He then asked her.

 _Well it does feel a little better…I mean no! Ugh stupid childish, baby thoughts!_ Latios chuckled as he heard her thoughts. He then pushed the carriage out into the hallway and began giving Emily the grand tour.

* * *

 _ **(Emily)**_

Emily groaned as she heard yet another legendary squeal in delight upon seeing her. She wasn't sure just how much time had passed since the so called grand tour started but so far, she has met four squealing females. One was a fire bird/ Phoenix named Moltres, another was a floating pink cat like creature named Mew. Then there was another floating being, she kind of resembled Uxie, she had twin tails a red jewel in her forehead but she was pink and blue and her eyes were open. Latios had called her Mesprit, the one she was meeting now looked like a green haired popstar called Meloetta.

Emily kind of liked her, mostly because she reminded her of her mom. She could feel her tears building as she thought about her mother. Emily could only imagine how well she was taking the news of her disappearance. She knew this kind of situation was her mother's worst nightmare, she wished there was a way to get a message to her mom just so she could let her know she was alright. Sadly, though she had no way of doing that.

Emily soon felt a tear fall down her face. It was not just her mother that she missed, she missed her friends to. She also worried about their safety and the fate of their world.

 _What if I finally find a way to get back home and there is no home to go back to? What then? Will I have to stay here forever?_ Emily wanted to break down and cry right then and there. As much as she wanted to be hopeful it was hard to be when she couldn't even escape a pink baby carriage.

"Oh, thank you for bringing her by so I could see her!" Meloetta then squealed. "She's so cute!"

"You're very welcome Meloetta. I know Emily enjoyed meeting you as well." Latios then looks down at her. "Isn't that right Emily?"

Emily then quickly wiped her tears away with her blanket. "Uh-um yes it was nice to meet you."

Latios must have to noticed something was wrong with her since he started to pet her head. "But I'm afraid we had better be going if Emily is to see the rest of the Hall before nap time."

"Awww…well okay." Meloetta said but she sounded disappointed their meeting was cut so short. "Bye, bye Emily."

Meloetta then patted her head before Latios began to push the carriage away. Once they were out of ear shot of Meloetta and she guessed anyone else who could have overheard them he began talk to her directly.

"…Emily? A-are you okay? You looked…well it looked as if you were heart broken." Latios said in a worried tone.

"…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Emily said because it was the truth. She had told him what was bothering her yesterday and this morning and he had looked at her as if she was crazy.

"…Emily, I know we got off on the wrong paw…but y-you know you can tell me anything, right?" He told her before gently stroking one of her fins. Emily had to admit the touch was nice and almost comforting… but she still was unsure if she should trust Latios. "I am your caregiver after all."

"I just don't want to talk…" Emily told him. His touch may have reminded her of her mom or Artemis but that did not make him her parent.

Latios looked as if he wanted to continue the conversation but then something caught Emily's eye. There on the wall was one of the best paintings she had ever seen. The painting showed the legendaries fighting some kind of enemy. She could tell it was the legendaries in the painting because she spotted Latios and his sister near the front lines of the battle. The enemy they were facing was way harder to describe. One looked like a giant red mosquito with muscles, another looked like a tree made of cable, while another looked like some weird origami project.

"Do you like the painting?" She then heard Latios ask her. She guessed she had been staring at it a little too long. But she couldn't help it, the painting looked so realistic. It almost looked like the characters on the canvas would come to life. But she nodded all the same because she couldn't deny that she did like it.

"Would you like a closer look?" Latios asked her before he leaned down and unbuckled her strap and lifted her up to see the painting.

As Emily looked at the painting closer now she saw that it was very detailed. The colours also helped with the telling of the story. The texture could use work she admitted but it was an impressive piece nonetheless. She wondered who had painted it.

"Uh…Latios do you know the artist behind this" She then decided to ask him.

"O-oh well…that would be…me." He answered and Emily's jaw dropped.

"You painted this?!" Emily was truly shocked by this revelation. She had no idea Latios could paint, or paint this well for that matter.

"Yes, well it was a long time ago." Latios said before he set her down again. She noticed that he didn't do up the strap this time though. "As was this battle. Though I remember it like it was yesterday…but a story like that might bore you."

"…No actually…I want to hear it… as well as who those monsters are." She then said. While it was true she wanted to know who, the enemy was they were facing in the painting, she also needed a distraction if she were to escape.

"Really? You do?" Latios then asked sounding unsure of her intentions but Emily just nodded and gave him a pleading look. "Aww…okay how can I say no to such an honest request and cute face. It all started a long time ago back before Solgaleo and Lunala became our allies. Our world was still fresh and new as was the world of the Ultra Beasts. The Beasts though saw our world and their leader wanted nothing more than to devour it. But we were not about to let that happen, so we gathered up all our courage and fought the Beasts."

As Latios turned away from her and back to the painting he continued his epic tale of the war between the Beasts and the Legendaries. She was rather fascinated by the tale but now was her chance to get out of here and find a way back home somehow. She knew she had to be fast and quiet so she did her best to quietly slither out of the disgustingly pink baby carriage, then she slithered as fast as she could to the nearest corner and made the turn. To her dismay though the fastest she could go wasn't very fast at all.

 _I need to go faster otherwise he's going to catch me in no time at all._ Emily thought to herself, then suddenly, she did start moving faster. The speed she was moving at though was faster than the speed she could run even in her human form…. what was going on? It was like when she fired those blue flames out of her mouth she would think of attacking or defending herself and then her new serpentine body acted out of instinct. Only this time she was moving faster than she ever had before.

Sadly, though just like with the blue flame she was able to use, she didn't know how to control this new speed boost thing. And soon found herself crashing into somebody.

* * *

 _ **(Cresselia)**_

Here she was just minding her own business and trying to think of a way to win over Latios when someone crashed into her at full speed. The nerve of them! Did they not know who she was? She was the bringer of good dreams, the most beautiful and most popular legendary of them all! Humans all over the world always prayed to her if they wanted sweet dreams. The only one who came close to being as popular as her was Jirachi. But he was only popular because of humans who wished upon the North Star.

 _Whoever just bumped into me should be visited by Darkrai tonight!_ Cresselia thought to herself angrily as she looked down to see whom had bumped into her. Below her was young Dratini…but this Dratini was a very peculiar colour. She was gold in colour.

If there was one thing she couldn't stand it was children. She wished Pokemon and humans could just be born as adults. Babies were so annoying and such attention hogs. They make one little whimper and everyone rushes to the sniveling little brat to make sure they are okay. It was so ridiculous to her, why look and coo at something that only knows how to drool, eat and make a mess?

She never wanted children they weren't even that cute. Not when compared to herself that is. She was about to tell this brat off when she stopped to think for a minute. She wondered why a baby Dratini was even in the Hall of Origin, she then remembered that a certain someone had adopted an egg in the past couple of days, and that someone was the one she was trying to make her boyfriend.

 _I think I just found his Achilles' Heel._ Cresselia thought to herself with a smirk as she picked up the young hatchling.

"Oh, I am so sorry sweetie, are you hurt?" Cresselia asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. She was sickening herself with this kind of talk but if she wanted Latios' heart then she had to make this brat like her. He'd have to go out with her if his child liked her better than Celebi.

The child looked at her with a pout before answering her. "No…now could you put me down?"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that sweetiepie, we should try to find your Daddy." The kid sounded way more mature than she had been expecting. And now that Cresselia was hold her she saw the birthmark on her neck. Just how had a cutie like Latios ended up with such a freak of a daughter? Oh well once he and her were a couple they could worry about making the kid…look more normal. As much as she hated kids she couldn't just get rid of this one if she wanted to be Latios' girlfriend and possibly future wife. And if she was gonna be the potential mother figure to this brat she at least wanted them to look like the perfect happy family someone of her beauty deserved.

"Now come on cutie he shouldn't be too far." Cresselia said again. "Oh, I bet he'll be so happy that Auntie Cressy found you."

 _So happy that he'll have to be my boyfriend. Check and Mate Latios._ Cresselia thought to herself as she readjusted the hatchling in her arms and went to look for Latios.

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

"Now this is where it gets really exciting Emily, I used my invisibility skill to sneak behind the enemy lines with Latias and Victini. We ambushed a whole heard of Buzzwole and Pheromosa. It was an easy win for our side since we had Victini with us. Not only is he a Fire and Psychic type but he is also the Victory Pokemon. It is almost impossible for him to lose a battle." Latios was in his own little world right now. Remembering his glory days when he was still young and life wasn't near as depressing. He was also very delighted that Emily had liked the painting he painted so much and had wanted to hear the story behind it. Perhaps she liked him more than he thought she did. Or at least she might now, after hearing how much of a hero her Daddy was way back when might be winning her over into thinking of him as such.

Unfortunately for him though he was so wrapped up in the story he didn't see or hear his sister's approach until she spoke up.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Latias asked causing him to jump.

"O-oh hello sis…uh I was just telling Emily the story behind this painting that I painted a long time ago." Latios told her as he nodded to the baby carriage where his little girl was.

"You probably bored her to sleep." Latias giggled as she came over and looked into the carriage. Latias frowned then looked up at him. "Uh…. brother? Where is Emily?"

"What do you mean where is she?" Latios now asked her confused. Was his sister blind? "She's right… here…"

As Latios himself looked into the baby carriage and he saw that it was empty. Panic slowly began to creep in. Latios then began to look around frantically.

 _This is bad this is very bad._ Latios thought to himself as he kept muttering 'oh no' to himself. How could he have let this happen?! Why had he not put her strap back on?! If he had she wouldn't have wandered off all by herself!

He then heard his sister sigh "Okay brother don't panic, she couldn't have gotten far. Let's just split up and look for her okay?"

He tried to calm himself down by taking a nice big deep breath. But he couldn't calm himself down because he was too busy kicking himself for letting this happen. She was only a hatchling, and he was certain she had some brain damage what if she ran into the wrong Legendary and started talking about her fantasy life?! They could possibly kill her! He had to find Emily now!

"Y-yes, yes you're right you go that way" Latios pointed to the left hallway "I-I'll go this way."

Once he and his sister had split he wondered how she had gotten away without him noticing. Had he been so wrapped up with the past that he had been unable to see what was right in front of him? Or had Emily hated him so much that she took the first chance she had and ran away from him.

 _No, th-that can't be it she only hatched yesterday…technically she hasn't even been alive for a full day yet. She can't hate me already, right?_ Latios hoped he was right but he was uncertain. He just hoped he would find her soon.

 _Emily! Where did you go?! T-this isn't funny young lady! Please tell Mr. Latios where you ran off to!_ Latios then tried calling out to her telepathically when still didn't see her. Just how far had she gotten?

* * *

 _ **(Emily)**_

Emily was now frustrated with herself, not only had she been caught but there was something fishy about her captor. She didn't know who this crescent headed pink being was but she obviously knew who Latios was meaning bad news for her.

Emily wasn't certain why she thought something was fishy about the being she was now dubbing Crescent Head, but it was just a feeling. Sure, she was talking sweetly to her but it almost sounded forced.

It almost reminded her of the time some lady her father worked with had come over to his place while she had been visiting…

 _Emily was begging her father to take her to the park so they could play. Her father had looked ready to give in when suddenly there was a knock at the door._

" _I'll be right back Princess." Her father had told her. But being that she was only six years old curiosity had gotten the better of her and she followed her father to the door._

 _What Emily saw shocked and hurt her. At the door was a woman just a bit younger than her mother, and this woman was_ _ **kissing**_ _her father!_

" _D-Daddy? W-who this?" Emily asked him because she descended from Venus she could tell the kiss had been unwanted. This relieved her but also made her hate the woman even more._

 _Her father then broke away from the woman and glared at her before coming over and picking her up. "…Emily this is Gena, we work together and she was just leaving."_

" _Charles wait come on…can't we talk about this?" Gena then asked_

" _No we can't. I've told you before I am not interested in a serious relationship. Not only that but I have my daughter with me as you can see." My father explained to her and she hoped the lady could take a hint and take a hike._

" _B-but I am sure this sweet little thing wouldn't mind if I stayed…right precious?" Gena then asked Emily._

" _Daddy I thought we were going to the park why is the old hag still here?" Emily asked as she snuggled closer to her father._

" _O-old hag?! M-my what an imagination…" Gena said but Emily could tell her eye was twitching._

" _I think that settles that." Her father then said "Okay Princess go get ready"_

 _Her father then put her put her down and whispered in her ear. "…We'll also be talking about what you call people sweetie. That wasn't nice."_

 _Emily nodded with a pout, she guessed she had crossed a line but she didn't regret calling Gena a hag. She then did as her father asked and got ready to go play in the park…_

Gena hadn't been seen with her father since then but the situation she was in right now felt like that time back then. And she thinks she knows why the situation feels familiar.

Emily couldn't be sure until she saw Crescent Head interact with Latios but she was almost positive she liked him. But she didn't know if Latios shared those same feelings. If not, then her suspicions about Crescent Head's intentions would be correct. She was just using her to get to Latios. And Emily did not like being used as a tool.

 _Emily! Where did you go?! T-This isn't funny young lady! Please tell Mr. Latios where you ran off to!_ Emily looked around when she heard Latios' voice.

"Something wrong sweetie?" Crescent Head then asked her.

"...No, I'm fine." She answered but she could have sworn she heard his voice just now.

 _That's so weird why did I just hear his voice?_ Emily thought to herself as she tried to think of a way to get rid of Crescent Head like she had gotten rid of Gena.

 _You did! We will discuss how I am able to do this later, right now…WHERE ARE YOU?! Do you know how worried I've been?!_ Emily almost jumped back in surprise…he sounded very scared and panicked…perhaps her running away had not been the best idea.

 _I-I'm not really sure… I just started going really fast all of a sudden and crashed into Crescent Head. Now she's looking for you._ Emily then told him she should at least try to calm him down. She didn't like him much but didn't want the guy to suffer a heart attack.

' _Crescent Head'…great just great._ Latios then answered her sounding annoyed. _Just sit tight Emily I'll be there with you shortly._

Emily just sighed wondering how long that could take. She then noticed Crescent Head had gone silent. Though it was the same kind of silence that she had seen Latios and his sister take while they were talking yesterday.

"Well since we're here anyway little one why don't we go see Darkrai until your Daddy comes to get you." Crescent Head then tells her as they go to a door that was completely black in colour.

Emily then heard singing, she looked to where it was coming from. What she saw coming their way could only be described as some sort of shadow demon. It floated above the ground, a black wispy body, a red jaw like thing around its neck, a blue demon-like eye and white cloud thing on its head. And it looked like he was wearing headphones?

"Hm? Cresselia? What are you doing here...and with a kid?" The being asked them as he took his headphones off.

"Oh, this is Latios' new daughter." Crescent Head told him. "She apparently got away from him so I'm keeping an eye on her until he gets here. Isn't that right cutie wootie?"

"… 'Cutie wootie' why are you talking like that? I thought you hated…oh wait I understand now." The being she was assuming to be Darkrai then sighed and looked at Emily with pity. "Really Cresselia? Resorting to using this poor little cutiepie to get Latios as your boyfriend…have you no pride? Here give her to me, I'll return her to Latios."

When Emily heard her theory confirmed she wanted nothing more than to be away from this being.

"No. You are not ruining this! Don't you see once I get this dumb baby to adore me he'll have no choice but to date me!" Crescent Head said then paused. "…did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did." An angry growl from Latios was then heard from behind Crescent Head.

Emily smirked at the timing and for once let her childish thoughts take over and began to cry.

"Wh-why Crescent Head be mean to me?" Emily cried.

"Ack! S-shut up y-you little brat…I-I mean d-don't cry little...wait…what did you just call me you little freaky brat?!... I-I mean precious l-little one…" She heard Crescent Head try to retain her little act but it was falling apart. As it did she started to fake cry harder.

"…Give me my daughter… _ **now**_." Latios then said in a calm but angry tone before taking her into his arms. "shhh… there, there Emily. Don't listen to meanie Crescent Head."

"Now you're calling me that?!" Crescent Head then shouted at Latios.

"You do deserve it." Darkrai commented. "You did make her cry."

"Oh please! That brat did it on purpose to make me look bad!" Crescent Head shouted back. She was not wrong but Emily wasn't about to admit it.

"She doesn't need to." Latios then growled. "You did that by yourself when you told Darkrai your little plan out loud."

"B-but I-I… she… Errr!" Emily almost smirked at how frustrated she sounded, but she didn't since she didn't want her own little act ruined. Emily then snuggled closer to Latios when Crescent Head glared at her to keep the act up. "You just made the worst enemy ever brat! I blame you for this!"

Latios just held her closer as Crescent Head stormed off. From the angle she was at, Emily could tell he was glaring in the direction she went before he called out to Crescent Head.

"Just so you know you have no chance of ever replacing Celebi in my heart!" Latios then gently rocked Emily in his arms. "I am never taking my eyes off you again. And don't you ever pull this kind of stunt again you hear me young lady?"

Emily sighed while she did feel bad she had made him worry so much, she wasn't sure she could promise not to do it again. If she wanted to go home she needed to find a way to do so. That could mean her needing to run away again.

"I'm sorry I worried you Latios." Emily then told him truthfully.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Latios said before hugging her.

"Awww now isn't that sweet?" She and Latios then turned toward Darkrai.

"Sorry all this happened outside your room Darkrai." Latios then told him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your cutie got back to you safely." Darkrai told him before looking at Emily directly and handed her a feather that was the colour of moonlight with green at the tip. "This to protect you from Cresselia's wrath. Should keep my nightmares away from you."

"Thank you Darkrai. Though I doubt my Emily will have any nightmares at this age." Latios said as he took the feather from him.

"Yes, well it's better to be cautious." Darkrai informed Latios. "You know since she met me and all? You know I would never give her one on purpose but I can't control my cursed ability that gives people nightmares."

"Fair point. Thanks, Darkrai." Latios said though Emily was wondering what he meant by that ' _ability that gives people nightmares'._

"No problem." Darkrai then petted Emily's head. "Now you be good for Latios okay cutie?"

Emily didn't comment since she soon felt herself being repositioned in Latios' arms.

"Well we better go, It's almost her nap time." Latios then looked down at Emily. "Say bye, bye to Darkrai Emily."

"Um bye and thank you." Emily then said to him, she had to admit he was really nice despite his rather scary appearance. Just went to show her you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"Bye, little one." Darkrai then said before Latios began to fly away.

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

"Are you okay now Emily?" Latios asked as he flew back to where he left the baby carriage. "Emotionally I mean, I knew Cresselia didn't like kids but I didn't expect her to be so mean to a little hatchling like you."

"I-I'm fine…her words didn't hurt me much." Emily then told him and he was relieved.

When she had started crying it had been like something triggered inside himself. He had felt like punching a hole in the wall. To him it felt like the same kind of feeling he got whenever someone flirted with his sister. Only it had been a little stronger because of how young Emily is.

He still didn't know why she had pulled that sort of stunt, but he did have to punish her for it. How could he expect Emily to learn right from wrong if he let her go unpunished for her actions?

"Well I am glad you're okay…but you are grounded young lady." Latios then told her firmly as he set her down in the baby carriage and made sure to strap her in this time. "For that clever little stunt, you pulled you're grounded for the rest of the day and all day tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Emily then asked him with a pouting look on her face.

"Considering how worried you made me and what could have happened to you? No I do not think it's extreme." He told her as he pushed the carriage back to his room. He then remembered his sister and knew he should tell her that Emily was safe.

 _Sister I found Emily._ Latios then told Latias telepathically whilst he was still pushing the carriage.

 _You did?! Oh thank goodness cause I was having no luck at all. Where was she?_ Latias then asked him.

 _She unfortunately bumped into Crescent Head. I just got her back from her._ Latios then informed his sister using the nickname Emily had given the creator of good dreams. He was honestly surprised he had not thought of the name before her, he has been alive for centuries now.

 _Crescent Head? Wait do you mean Cresselia?!_ Latios could hear his sister laughing even though she was far away. It was a twin thing he supposed. _How did you come up with that? It's gold!_

 _Actually, I didn't. Emily came up with that name._ Latios informed her. He may as well tell the truth otherwise Emily would correct him on that.

 _Ah, I should have known. Afterall you have almost no sense of humour._ Latias then giggled at him in his mind.

 _That is not true, nor is that joke funny sister._ Latios then told her, he was slightly annoyed that his sister thought he couldn't take a joke.

 _And now you just proved my point. Anyway, catch yah later bro!_ Latias then told him before she cut off their connection. But it was a good thing she had since he had finally reached his destination.

Once in his room he took Emily out of the baby carriage and set her down in the crib. "Now just so we are clear you are not to leave your crib till the day after tomorrow. That is your punishment."

"Again, isn't that a bit much?" Emily then asked him still pouting.

"Again, no. Now keep in mind that if you try to pull a stunt like that again the same thing will happen." Latios told her in a firm but matter-of-factly tone. "Am I clear young lady?"

"Crystal" Emily then sighed.

"Good, now were you actually interested in the history behind the painting or did you just say that to cause a distraction?" Latios had to know if she had played him like a violin.

"N-no I-I was interested!" Emily then stammered out to him. "Really I was…your painting looked so life-like and had so much love put into it…I do want to hear the story behind it…honest."

Latios was rather astonished by her honesty, no one had praised his work that highly in a long time. And since she couldn't escape this time, he knew she was sincere.

"Well then let me start from the beginning again okay?" Latios asked her and when she nodded he started the story he had been telling her earlier. While she looked interested it didn't take long for her to start yawning.

 _Why am I sleepy? This isn't even boring._ Latios then heard Emily think to herself. Latios then glanced at the clock and saw that it was close to her afternoon nap.

"Must be nap time, with how grown up you sound sometimes it's easy to forget you're only a day old." He said to her before he took her blanket and tucked her in before giving her a nuzzle of affection. "We can continue the story after your nap. Just know I'll be right here if you need me."

Latios then dimmed the lights so it would be easier for her to fall asleep. She seemed to be trying to fight it off but it wasn't long until her body won the battle. He smiled sweetly at her then turned on his desk lamp so he could read quietly while she slept. Besides for her escape attempt he had to admit that it had been a relatively a good day so far.

* * *

 _ **(Rini)**_

"No Hotaru, like this." Rini said to her eleven-year-old friend. She then took the paper from her and showed her the right way to solve the logic problem. "See if you make a chart like this you can do a process of elimination. The more you fill out the chart the closer you are to the answer. Get it?"

"Yeah I think I get it now. Thanks, Rini!" The younger girl giggled.

"You're welcome Hotaru." Rini smiled as she ruffled her friend's hair.

Hotaru had been having trouble in math so Rini had offered to tutor her for free. It was the least she could since Hotaru had saved their lives eleven years ago by sacrificing herself and being reborn again. Rini still kind of found it hard to believe the little girl in front of her was really Sailor Saturn. She looked so innocent and sweet with her violet eyes and short dark hair and still wearing her school uniform. But she was the Guardian of Destruction and Rebirth. It was why instead of staying dead she was just reborn as a baby. She had only been five years old at the time but she still remembered the day Hotaru had sacrificed herself as if it was yesterday.

She and the other girls had been at preschool when it had happened. The sky had grown dark and the wind had picked up and descending from the sky had been a being made up of storm clouds. With our parents, nowhere in sight we thought we were done for. Then from out of nowhere Hotaru had swooped in and saved them all. She fought the demon all by herself but she was having trouble keeping us safe and fighting the storm being at the same time. So, she had made a decision, she teleported us somewhere safe and had said…

" _Goodbye my sweet Princess…I hope we can still be friends in my next life."_

Rini had not understood what she had meant back then, but as she got older and watched the little baby Hotaru grow she understood what Hotaru had done. Hotaru had given her life for theirs.

As Rini looked at Hotaru now though she couldn't help but feel bad that she had to restart her life all over again because of her one attack. This one attack killed not only the monster but the user as well. As another side effect though Hotaru was reborn as a baby.

 _I wish there was more I could do for Hotaru to pay her back._ Rini thought to herself sadly when she heard a knock at her door. Rini looked up and saw her mother Neo Queen Serenity. Or as her friends called her Serena.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but Naru is here Rini." Her mother told her.

"Oh, okay thanks Mom. Hotaru keep working on those problems I'll be right back okay." Rini asked her as she got up. As the younger girl smiled at her Rini wondered if she remembered her past life at all.

"Okay Rini, hurry back I wanna finish this then play!" Hotaru giggled. Her smile was so contagious that Rini couldn't help but smile too as she headed to the door.

Naru was the daughter of Molly and Melvin, they had been her mother's childhood friends before she regained her memories of being the moon princess. So Rini had become friends with her as well.

She wondered why Naru was here though, she knew she tutored Hotaru around this time of day. Rini guessed she would find out soon enough when she opened the door.

Naru had red hair that was a brighter shade than her mother's. Her eyes were a light sky blue. She wore glasses and a lilac coloured ribbon in her hair. Her hair was also signifgantly longer than her mother's and she shad curled it. She was still wearing her school uniform and she had a pile of books in her arms. If Rini remembered correctly she was kind of a shy bookworm with a love of dragon fantasy novels.

"Hey Naru, what brings you by here?" Rini greeted her as she opened the door to the castle.

"O-oh I was just stopping by here on my way to Emily's." Naru then showed her some papers with assignments on them. "W-we're in the same art class together…I was going to give these to her mom to give to her…wh-when she you know returns…"

They didn't talk about how worried they were that when they did find Emily how she might not be alive anymore. She and the others wanted to hope for the best not the worst… no matter how hard it was.

"I-I was wondering i-if you had heard if there was any progress on her case." Naru then told Rini "You know since you two were so close."

Rini sighed before answering her. "No there still isn't any word on her case I'm afraid. I heard Mina talking to my mom earlier apparently the police think she's a runaway instead of being kidnapped."

"But they're wrong!" Naru then said in a tone that surprised her. "I-I know I don't know her as well as you do, but I know she isn't the type of person to run away when things get hard…. honestly, I-I wish I could be more like her and the dragons in my book. I'm always so shy… but for them to say she's a runaway instead of looking for her… they really are useless compared to the Sailor Guardians."

Rini had never heard Naru speak this way before but she was glad her friend shared her feelings.

"You're right Emily is not that kind of person." Rini told her. "She's strong too strong to just give up without a fight. So I believe she is still out there and that she's fighting to live and get back home."

"I think so too Rini. Say would you mind letting me know if there is any progress on where she is… I'm rather worried and I know our art teacher is as well." Naru then asked as she clung to her books a little more tightly.

"Yeah I can do that for you." Rini told her before putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Emily is okay. Don't worry."

"Thanks Rini, but I better get going to Emily's b-before my mom wonders w-where I am." Naru said before turning around to leave waving goodbye to Rini.

As Rini waved goodbye and headed back to her room to help Hotaru again, her thoughts went to Emily again. While she wanted to believe her friend was okay at the same time she had been missing for five whole days. Her brain told her that if the Dark Nebula had her and was responsible she was either dead by now or they were trying to brainwash her and would be under their control before long.

Rini hoped neither option was true, and until she got proof that is all she could do. Hope and pray that her friend was okay…. wherever she was.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **And we are finally done the second chapter! Sorry this took so long there were some technical difficulties otherwise I would have gotten this done earlier this week.**

 **But no matter got it done before my birthday.**

 **Now I know you all may think I hate Cresselia because of this chapter but really I don't. Like many of you I love Cresselia's design and her purpose among the legendaries. I just don't like stereotypes. Many see Cresselia as probably a sweet and caring pokemon because she stops Darkrai's nightmares and creates pleasant dreams. While she could be, I wanted to give her an egotistic, narcissistic and rather two faced personality.**

 **And I also hoped you liked the introduction of Naru Umino. Now I know that Naru is her mother's Japanese name but I kind of prefer their English names. Molly and Melvin just because in the 90's their relationship was so cute. And yes, Umino is Umino's last name. It is just common to refer to some by their last name for some reason in Japan.**

 **Sorry there were no epic battles in this chapter but can't have them in every chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed and will stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Shower of Memories

**Wow it has been over six months since I last updated this story and I am really sorry about that. But I have been having troubling on how I should write this chapter and what events I should put in this one and which ones should wait.**

 **I have like a million ideas in my head for this story just because I love it so much. So, it's hard for me to get them all in order sometimes. But I think I now have this chapter figured out.**

 **So just sit back, relax and read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Sailor Moon but all OCs belong to me.**

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

"Come on little one you need to eat." Latios tells the young Dratini in his arms but she just continued to turn her head away from the bottle in his paw. Latios sighed in minor frustration at this.

He had been trying to get Emily to eat for almost five minutes already. As of today, she was no longer grounded and had been free of the crib until it was naptime. So, when her nap was done he had taken her out to feed her, her lunch, so he could continue with her lesson. Though when he had tried to prompt her to drink from the baby bottle, she had become rather fussy.

Latios was now afraid that the warm milk he was trying to give her would be cold by the time he did. He was trying to be patient with her because she was only a hatchling, but her stubbornness was pushing him to his limits.

That was when Latios remembered that Emily was more compliant when her sweet spot was scratched. Using psychic to hold the bottle, he then used his now free paw to scratch behind her fin. He smiled sweetly at her as the cute little chirps began.

"You really are adorable when you chirp like that Emily." Latios then told her in a soft tone. "Now won't you please drink up like a good little girl? I don't want your milk to get cold."

Finally, Emily complied with his request and opened her mouth wide enough so he could bottle feed her. He stopped scratching behind her fin just as she began drinking her milk.

While she drank Latios looked over the lesson plan he had for her today. He had officially started Emily's lessons yesterday. It had been well…interesting to say the least. Apparently, Emily already knew how to recite the alphabet, count to well he had only asked her to count to one hundred but he suspected she could go even higher. Emily also knew how to read and spell already, meaning that she could also probably write if she had a way of doing so he suspected. It was hard to test his theory though since she had no hands.

Because Emily was so gifted he had to stepped up the lessons to something more advanced. He was currently trying to explain how evolution worked and how it differed from aging. For some reason, Emily seemed to know only human knowledge but nothing about Pokemon. If it had been Uxie teaching her instead of him, Latios suspected Uxie would be having a nonstop spaz attack. Though at the rate this was going Latios himself was tempted to spaz out.

She was so different then what he had been prepared for. Every day he seemed to grow more and more puzzled by her. Nothing made sense, she hated almost everything that babies were supposed to love, she made bizarre and crazy comments almost every single day. Latios just wasn't sure what to do about her, it had only been a few days since she hatched and he was almost certain she needed to see a psychiatrist.

He then looked down and noticed Emily had finished her bottle and took it from her before he placed her head on his shoulder to burp her.

"Not this again…look I don't need to be…" Emily's sentence was then interrupted by the burp that followed as Latios patted her back.

"I'm sorry you don't think you need to be what?" Latios then asked as he put her back into a cradling position. He then noticed her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"N-nevermind." Emily then muttered as she tried to hide her face in his chest. Latios wasn't sure if he should find her antics amusing and cute or worrisome. A hatchling her age shouldn't feel embarrassment, then again, they also aren't supposed to be able to read either yet, Emily can.

Once she calmed down Latios set Emily in the high chair that he was using as her desk, because well he didn't have a desk for her.

"Alright now that your nap is done we can get back to the matter at hand." Latios stated. "Evolution. Now evolution happens when a Pokemon reaches a certain level of growth through experience and knowledge. Many consider evolution a type of aging, this is not always the case however. Throughout my life I have met Pokemon that can evolve but have not even through aging, why I once even seen a Treecko with wrinkles and a stick for a cane before. Then there are some that have evolved through aging.

"This may sound confusing and believe me when I say that even I don't fully understand it. See evolution happens in different ways for some Pokemon, some use evolutionary stones, some need to be traded with another Pokemon while the weirdest one is evolving while upside down."

As Latios explained he noticed the very confused look on Emily's face. Why had he picked this topic again? Right because Emily was a lot smarter than she appeared and he had wanted to at least offer her a challenge…perhaps this was too big of a challenge though.

"Alright let me try and simplify this for you." Latios then told her with a sigh. "Some Pokemon will evolve just by growing up and getting older, while others will not. Then there are some that cannot evolve at all such as Absol or the legendaries. The only exceptions are Lunala and Solgaleo. Does this make more sense to you?"

"A little yes but…uh why are Solgaleo and Lunala the exceptions?" Emily then asked.

"Well you see Solgaleo and Lunala are the only ones that have pre-evolutions. And depending on the gender of the pre-evolution it will be either a Lunala or Solgaleo. This pre-evolution is also their offspring known as Cosmog. Now as for why they can evolve…well you see they come from someplace else and appeared during the time of the Ultra Wars. While they proved themselves to be different from the Ultra Beasts and were worshipped by the kings of Alola for the gifts they brought to the region, the Tapus did not trust them. It was because of the last war with the Beasts, the Tapus also did not like that two deity like figures were trespassing on their territory and thought they may be new kinds of Ultra Beasts. So, they challenged them to a battle. When Solgaleo and Lunala won the Tapus showed them their respect, they then proved themselves even further when the second war came and they fought alongside us against the Ultra Beasts. That is when Arceus made them official Legendary Pokemon." Latios then explained.

"…Is that why you don't want me going around and saying I'm from a different dimension?" Emily then asked him once he finished explaining. "You're afraid the others will try to hurt me because they might think I'm some sort of Ultra Beast?"

 _She_ _ **still**_ _thinks she's from some other dimension?! What do I have to do to get her to stop with this fantasy?_ Latios couldn't help thinking to himself as he pondered over how to answer Emily's question.

It was true that what she said was what he was afraid of happening. But it was more than that. Over the past couple of days since she had hatched, Latios found himself starting to become attached to the little baby serpent. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, after all when one is forced to look after a child isn't it only natural for the caregiver to become attached and eventually love said child as their own?

Still it was surprising at how fast these feelings were coming to him. Emily is nothing at all like he had been expecting yet for some reason he couldn't help but fall in love with her. Sure, she was stubborn and was going through her rebel phase early but there was just something else about her that was making him care for her. He wasn't sure what it was though. But it was this feeling of love that made him even more afraid about what might happen to her if she were to start talking about being from another dimension in front of the wrong legendary.

Latios then floated closer to Emily and pat her head. "Yes, Emily that is part of the reason why, I don't want you saying things like that. That kind of talk could put you in danger…the other reason is…is because it's not possible that you are from another dimension…"

Latios felt Emily stiffen instantly, he wondered if he should have this discussion now. It was true that Emily should learn the difference between fantasy and reality but he was afraid he might make her cry again.

"Emily… I know you think that this fantasy is real…but it isn't. You're not a teenager and you're not a human. Your mom is not a human in a different dimension…. Perhaps it is easier for you to believe it is real rather than face reality, but little one…one as smart as you should understand you can't live in a fantasy world for the rest of your life." Latios said to her as gently as possible before continuing. "You have to know that your being from another dimension is not possible when there are only two of them."

"...It's not a fantasy…it's real." He then heard Emily say quietly as he watched tears fall. Crap, had he really screwed up again? Latios sighed and was about to console her when his sister burst into the room.

"Brother! Guess…. what…Uh why is my little niece crying?" Latias then said as she took in the scene before her.

"…I may have upset her." Latios then said with a sigh as he patted Emily's head. "But that isn't why you're here is it?"

"Uh well no but it can wait until she's calmed down…" Latias then said in concern.

"I am not a fragile flower." He then heard Emily say with annoyance it sounded like. "Go ahead and tell Latios what you wanted to tell him. I'm fine."

Emily had gone from tears to a voice that was as cold as ice. If this was what she was like as a _hatchling,_ Latios was really dreading her actual teenage years.

"Alrighty then…" Latias then said and he could tell that she too was shocked by Emily's tone. "Anyway, brother what I was going to tell you was that I have Emily's baby shower almost all but planned out! Isn't that great?!"

 _That's my sister always on top of things when I need a celebration planned. I'm glad I can always count on her._ Latios then thought to himself. He guessed this was good news but his shock over Emily's tone had worn off. Now, now he was just depressed that she had said something so coldly to them both. Latios couldn't help but wonder if she truly dislikes him that much.

"Yes it is, thank you sis." Latios then told his sister while trying to conceal how much he was hurting. "Now you did remember to make sure the decorations were orange, right? I know you had saved a bunch of pink ones for this occasion but…"

"Yes, yes I remembered don't worry." Latias answered taking his subtle hint at what he was trying to say without further upsetting the young hatchling still in the room with them. "After all we don't need the little one getting upset again… I mean we don't want everyone to find out about _**that**_ "

Latios saw his sister nodding to Emily's birthmark and knew exactly what she was getting at. She was right of course, if Emily's birthmark produced that light again in front of all those Legendaries… it could be trouble. And it was that kind of trouble that Latios didn't really need.

"Excuse me, but you two do know that its rude to speak as if I can't understand what's going on, right?" Emily then asks still sounding annoyed.

"Er… right I-I'm sorry Emily." Latios then said shocked that Emily could understand what they were talking about when they were being so careful about tiptoeing around the subject. She only hatched a few days ago there should be no way she should understand all that. Perhaps she truly was smarter than he realized.

"Hey Emily, do you mind if I borrow your dad for a few minutes." Latios then heard his sister ask. He could only guess what she wanted to talk about, his sister could read him like a book.

"He's not my Dad." Latios cringed when Emily said those words in that same annoyed tone. Her words hurt worse than her tone of voice though. "And why are you asking me? He's your brother you can talk to him whenever you want. I have no say in the matter."

"That is not true Emily." Latios then said, why does she think she's a prisoner? The way Emily was talking it was as if she believed that Latios was some sort of jail warden and she had no choice in anything. "You do have a say in the matter otherwise Latias wouldn't have asked for your permission."

Latios then went to leave the room but first he looked to Emily and lifted her out of the highchair before nuzzling her and putting her on the floor. "I'll be just outside the door Emily, shout if you need me okay?"

Latios then left the room and closed the door. Turning to his sister Latios asked. "This isn't about the baby shower, is it?"

"No, it's not." Latias answered before giving Latios a look of concern. "Brother are you okay?"

Latios knew that question was coming but still he sighed and looked at the door to his room where he knew his young hatchling was before he answered her.

"No sister I am not okay, I am the furthest word possible from okay." Latios told his sister before looking back to her. He let his true emotions show now that they were as alone as they could be. "You heard how icy Emily's tone was, and that was just as a hatchling. What am I going to do when she becomes a teenager?"

"There is a chance she could grow out of it by then." Latias told him as she put a paw on his shoulder. "Uxie did say her brainwaves were that of a teenager and a hatchling, didn't he? I know it sounds crazy but there could be some logic to it."

"I can only hope you are right sister. But just what did I do to make her ha..." Latios stopped himself, he couldn't do it, he couldn't say the word. Mostly because he didn't want to believe that it was true. "To not like me? I've done what I could to be a good father for her, true there have been a lot of bumps in the road but should she really dislike me this much?"

"She could just be mad right now." Latias then said in a hopeful tone. "Brother, you know as well as I do that people and Pokemon tend to say things they don't mean when they are angry or upset."

"… Maybe you're right." Latios said as he pondered it over. "But what could she be angry about? The only thing I can think of is well me telling her that she can't live in a fantasy all her life… we have met more than our fair share of Pokemon that couldn't live outside of their fantasy world… but Emily? She's been like that since she hatched. And I've never met anyone cling so tightly to their fantasy world. Ever."

"I will admit that she's… different, but she is a part of our family now. We can't just start calling her crazy." Latias chided.

"You're right, I don't **ever** want to call her that." Latios told his sister before sighing. "I just wish she would stop treating me like some jail warden. She's my child not my prisoner."

"Well you did kind of keep her under house arrest in her crib for two days." Latias then said.

"Hey, that was because she ran away on me." Latios then told her defensively. "do you not remember the fun I had with Cresselia when she found Emily?"

"I wasn't there but yes you told me." Latias said before continuing. "Now I am not certain on how to get her to see you as something more but where there's a will there's a way and all that jazz."

"Yes, well I hope we find it before she learns how to use Dragon Rush or worse Hyper Beam." Latios said shuddering slightly at the thought.

"Yes, that would be best." Latias said giving him a look of sympathy. "I know she'll come to love you as much as you love her eventually brother. She just needs time to adjust, this is all still new to her."

Latios sighed before replying. "Yeah… I know it is, I just wish I knew why it feels as if she is resisting getting used to all this. I have to ask were we this much trouble when Arceus and Mew first created us?"

"Well, we were already adults when we were so I kind of doubt it. And I really don't feel like asking them in case they embarrass us in front of Emily." Latias said.

"Yeah well, I'd rather be laughed at by a hatchling, than have the others hear about those days." Latios then told his sister with a shudder at the thought of it. "So, you said you almost had everything ready for her baby shower, right? What else needs to be done, and do you need any help? Also, please tell me Regigigas is not doing the music for this event."

"Well we still need a cake but that's pretty much covered, as for the music no I didn't. I asked Meloetta to provide the music." Latias told him which made Latios breath in relief. "I know that Regigigas doesn't know any music that won't hurt her little ears."

"Not since the humans invented rap." Latios agreed with her. "But Meloetta is perfect, Emily really seemed to like her when they met the other day."

"Well that is good news. Now I know you probably don't want to come but… I did invite a certain someone." Latias then said to him with a teasing wink, making Latios blush.

"SISTER!" Latios then complained. "Must you tease me about her?! And why wouldn't I come? The baby shower is for **my** daughter."

"Well it's just that you don't normally do parties." Latias explained. "Plus, it'll be mostly girls at the party."

"Yes, well as long as it isn't one of _**those**_ kind of parties, I think I can manage." Latios said as he thought back to his time with Aero…

 _Aero glared at Latios as he was getting swarmed by females both human and Pokemon alike. Latios had only agreed to come to this place because Aero had begged him to help him find a mate. But now in human form and in some kind of animal skin Latios was very much regretting it. And it mostly had to do with the females swarming him. He was committed to Celebi and didn't want her to think he was cheating._

" _Hey bro, why are you hogging all the ladies?! We came here to find_ _ **me**_ _a mate, not you!" Aero complained._

" _Don't yell at me! It's not like I asked for this to happen! I told you these kinds of places weren't my thing!" Latios shouted back at him while trying to back away from the female hoard. He had figured out how to talk telepathically while in human form and the humans were none the wiser. Otherwise he was very much mute. "Now come on, help a brother out here Aero! Get these girls away from me!"_

 _Aero then flew over and shooed the women away but he didn't look happy about it. When he was done he turned to Latios with a pouting glare._

" _This is your fault for being so handsome as a human." Aero said as he butted his head into Latios' shoulder._

" _My fault?! Who's the one that begged me to come out here then ended up getting rejected by every single female here?" Latios then asked, teasing him slightly and trying not to laugh._

" _Oh, do you wanna go bro?" Aero then asked him as if to challenge Latios to brawl. Not a serious one obviously he and Aero normally did this kind of thing. If Latios was at all honest with himself, he would admit that he looked forward to these._

 _It had nothing to do with training, or his duties as a Legendary pokemon. These little brawls were just for fun. With Aero, Latios could just relax and be himself, he didn't have to worry about anything except potentially being caught. He knew that hanging out with Aero put his friend at risk, not only at the wrath of his enemies but also at the wrath of Arceus. No one was supposed to know he existed yet when he had been in danger, Aero had heard his cries for help and saved his life. They had been friends ever since and he wasn't about to risk losing his only real friend just because Arceus didn't approve._

" _If it means getting out of here, then maybe I do bro." Latios then answered Aero with a smirk. "The real question is, are you ready to lose again?"_

" _Oh, it's on!" Aero said before chasing Latios out of, what would have been called a nightclub, and back to where Aero nested. The two of them brawling and just having fun, from the twilight of dusk to the early lights of dawn…_

Remembering those times just made Latios miss Aero even more. He could even feel a wet tear on his cheek. He quickly wiped it away before his sister could notice.

"So, who's baking the cake? And is that the last thing that needs to be done?" Latios asked his sister so he could get his mind off Aero.

"Yes, that is the last thing and I know you won't believe me but I got Mesprit to convince her boyfriend, Mewtwo to bake." Latias said and Latios completely forgot about being sad over Aero and just looked at his sister trying to figure out if this was a joke or not.

"Are you being serious right now sister? Since when can _Mewtwo_ bake?!" Latios asks still not believing it.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true!" Latias says. "Apparently, he only cooks or bakes for Mesprit, but she convinced him to bake a batch of cookies for the coffee room and oh my Arceus, they are to die for!"

"Dare I ask how she convinced him to bake?" Latios then asked then thought better of it. "No actually I don't dare, knowing her she probably seduced him and I do not want details."

Latias just giggled at him. "I don't know how she did it but oh, do I love her for it! Oh, and actually I do have one little favour to ask of you… can you get Emily to wear a cute dress? She's the guest of honor after all and it may not be a bad idea to cover up her birthmark. The guests will already be surprised by her odd colouring."

"Well she's already met Moltres, Mesprit, Mew and Meloetta and they didn't seem weirded out by her golden colour. But they didn't see her birthmark because she was wrapped in her blanket." Latios told his sister. "I can see why you want it covered up, I don't want everyone staring at her strangely just because she's different."

"Exactly my point. Though we shouldn't let Emily know we're trying to cover it up. That may upset her and make her think that we're ashamed of how she looks. Which isn't true obviously but she's smarter than the average hatchling and could take it the wrong way." Latias said now trying to keep her voice down. Latios guessed in case Emily was eavesdropping on them.

"I'm a little more worried about trying to get her to wear a cute dress." Latios then said to his sister. "And if she is eavesdropping she more than likely went to hide when you mentioned the cute dress. But in case she is upset about covering her birthmark…. Can you help me explain why we have to? When I tried to explain why she should stop saying that she's from another dimension well it led to her crying and getting mad at me. I don't want that to happen again."

"Of course, I will brother." Latias then said to him. "Though we best fight that battle now so we aren't late for her own party."

* * *

 _ **(Nebulight)**_

Nebulight kept looking up toward the door as if scared he was going to be caught. He was currently in the secret room that his father had shown him two years ago. He knew that his father didn't use this room that often but that did not make Nebulight any less anxious.

He was carefully searching for any information on the Pokemon world. He'd already checked the computer the monitors were connected to and now he was checking the documents that were on the table nearby. He was looking for anything that could give him a clue as to where Emily might be in that world. So far, he wasn't having any luck, apparently the Pokemon world is just as big as the planet Earth. That being said the only progress Nebulight had made was narrowing down she could be anywhere on their planet. He sighed in frustration at this, how was he supposed to help her when he didn't know exactly where she had been sent. Worst part about it was that he couldn't ask Nebulor exactly where he sent her, without the mage growing suspicious.

As he continued searching Nebulight thought he heard something so he looked up cautiously. There was no one at the door as far as he could tell so he looked around the rest of the room and sighed in relief when he saw nothing but jumped in fright when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy there your highness it's just me." Nebulight then heard a rather familiar chortle behind him. Nebueclipse.

Nebulight turned and scowled at his friend, Nebueclipse was wearing his usual red buttoned up shirt and black jeans, his black and white hair hung down to his shoulders and his mismatching blue and red eyes held a mischievous twinkle. There was also a smirk plastered on his face that Nebulight wished he could smack off. But he wouldn't Nebueclipse was the only one in this place he could actually call a friend. Actually he was his only friend ever, Nebulight hadn't exactly tried to make friends with Evelyn's friends. He had met Rini and Helios on their double date, he and Helios had gotten along fine he just had not wanted to endanger the priest and the Princess. So, instead of staying in touch he kept his distance, not to mention he was terrified that the priest would figure out his secret.

"Eclipse how many times have I told you not to do that?" Nebulight complained, Nebueclipse is half demon more specifically he had been born with the demon of Death. Because of this he could open portals between the two plains of being, and easily travel from one place to another. Supposedly he could also open portals to the realm of the dead as well but Nebulight had never seen him do so.

"I think today makes it a thousand times, but hey who's counting? Also, you're not supposed to call me Eclipse remember?" Nebueclipse reminded him.

"It's just us in here so I don't see the big deal, not like you like your title much anyway." Nebulight told him with a shrug as he continued to rummage through whatever he could find. They apparently had more information on the Sailor Guardians than they did on these Legendaries or the Pokemon world in general.

"While true, we still must be careful _my prince_." Nebueclipse then said though his 'my prince' had been said with a smirk. He knew Nebulight hated formality from him. He didn't feel right making the half demon address him so formally, not with everything Eclipse had put up with when they met…

" _Nebulight remember we are only going to be here for a short time." His mother told him as they disembarked off their ship. They had come to this star system so we could stock up on supplies before continuing to earth. "So, don't go getting lost while we are here. Am I understood, son?"_

" _Yes, Mother." Nebulight answered like the obedient child he was supposed to be. He did look ten years old after all when actually he was slightly older than that._

" _Good, your Father and I have business to take care of so go amuse yourself." His mother said before walking off. This gave Nebulight the chance to take in his surroundings without either of his parents telling him what to do or how to act or worse how he should speak. Normally he was stuck inside the ship either training or being tutored but because he had been on good behavior his parents had decided to give him one day off from all that. So long as he didn't screw this opportunity up there was a chance he could get other days off._

 _As Nebulight took in the small dwarf planet they were currently on, he noted how similar they all looked to him. And by similar he meant humanoid, during his studies he'd learned that each planet had their own kingdom and their own Guardian protector. These kingdoms were made up of humanoid beings like himself that had longer life spans than actual humans. But reading about such things and seeing them were two entirely different things. It was quite incredible to see people like him live on such a small planet. But it didn't look that small when standing on it, in fact to Nebulight it looked much bigger than it had from the ship._

 _Nebulight was still taking in the sites when he heard a commotion from further down the street. He knew he was supposed to stay out of trouble but something about what he had heard had not felt right. So Nebulight decided to go check it out, he wasn't certain if he was going the right way or not until he heard a scream in pain. Running to where he had heard the scream, he was shocked to find that it had come from a boy that looked around his age if not a little older than him. The boy had black and white hair that went past his shoulders and he wore almost nothing but rags. The boy was holding his arm in pain and Nebulight could see that he was crying. Nebulight also noticed that his tormentors were not other kids, but adults._

" _Demon spawn!" One man shouted at the boy as he hit him again. Nebulight flinched in sympathy, his parents often used violence when disciplining him. "You should have died along with your parents!"_

" _He's probably the one that killed them!" A woman then accused. "Though what did they expect when they gave life to evil."_

" _P-please…s-stop…I-I never hurt anyone…" The boy then whimpered pathetically but unfortunately for him it fell on deaf ears. Though Nebulight didn't exactly understand why they were calling this boy a demon, he didn't look like a demon, he just looked like a kid, a kid that had fallen on hard times but still a kid._

" _You hurt everyone just by existing!" Another man then shouted and this one held a knife. "I should kill you now before you infect all our innocent children with your evil!"_

 _As the man brought the knife down, Nebulight unsheathed his own sword and stepped into the fray. His sword clashed against the knife and he was easily able to disarm the man, what with the poor way he had been holding it and all. Had no one taught these people how to handle a weapon before? He'd been taught how to ever since he could lift a sword._

 _Everyone around them gasped in shock and awe, Nebulight guessed they had never seen a child wield a weapon like a master swordsman before which to him was odd. Once the man was disarmed he put his sword back in its sheath and glared at the adults._

" _Leave." He said now trying to sound every bit as commanding as his father. Though when they did run off scared Nebulight wasn't sure if it was his tone or swordsmanship skills that had scared them. Nebulight then turned to the boy behind him, now that he was closer he could easily tell that this kid was older than he was._

" _You okay?" Nebulight asked him but the boy just backed further away from him, from Nebulight's perspective he was shaking. "Wait don't back away I'm just trying to…"_

" _ **LEAVE ME ALONE!**_ _" The boy then shouted at him in a combination that sounded like fear and rage. Nebulight also noted that the kid's nails had started turning to claws, above his lower lip fangs started to sprout, horns started to grow on his head and bat-like wings emerge from his back. The boy then started to grip his own head as he curled into a fetal position. "N-no! N-need to…. stay in…control…c-can't lose control…Father s-said I-I can't ever be seen in this form…mus-must regain control!"_

 _Nebulight just stood there and watched as the kid got a handle on his breathing and his horns, claws, fangs, and wings disappeared. Once he was back to normal the boy looked up at Nebulight with guilt written into his blue and red eyes._

" _I-I'm sorry…" The boy said to him, these words shocked Nebulight, normally he was the one saying them not the other way around. "I-I normally have better control than that, b-but those people really stressed me out. I-I mean the fire wasn't even my fault…a-and now because people saw me in that form with my parents…th-they think…"_

 _As the boy cried Nebulight pieced together the information he had been given. This boy had obviously just lost his family recently to a house fire or something and had taken that demonic form as if hoping to save them, but he hadn't succeeded and now those who had seen him that day blamed him for their deaths and think he caused them._

" _I'm sorry for your loss." Nebulight then told the boy cause he wasn't sure what else he could say._

 _The kid didn't answer him he just continued to sniffle and hold his injured arm. Looking at it from there Nebulight could tell it wasn't a serious injury but he knew it must still hurt. Nebulight then looked down at his own hands and wondered if he could help. He knew his magic was still weak and unstable compared to his father's but he was certain he knew enough that he could help heal the kid._

 _With that in mind Nebulight kneeled in front of the boy and focused on the healing spell he had learned. Though when he tried to heal him, the kid flinched away from him._

" _Please hold still, I can't help you if you don't" Nebulight said to him gently, he wasn't certain why he was being so nice to this boy, perhaps it was because he could sympathize with him on some level, or he really was weak and soft hearted like his parents said. Well whatever the reason it seemed his words worked and he was able to heal the boy this time._

" _Why are you helping me?" The boy asked him. "Y-you saw what I could turn into s-so why are you helping a monster?"_

" _You aren't a monster. A real monster would have killed those jerks and hurt me in the process." Nebulight explained while he healed him. "A monster wouldn't cry over losing his family, and also if you were one you wouldn't have tried to stay in control of your power. So, in my mind you are not a monster or a demon despite what those adults said."_

 _The boy just stared at him for a few minutes as if taking everything that Nebulight said and letting it sink in._

" _No one has said anything that nice to me since my parents died." He heard the boy say quietly as he looked down at his bare feet before looking up at Nebulight again. "Thank you."_

" _Y-you're welcome?" Nebulight then said unsure if that was how he was supposed to reply. No one had ever thanked him for anything before, the most he had gotten from his parents was a pat on the head. "So, uh what's your name?"_

" _Eclipse." The boy now known as Eclipse answered. "You?"_

" _Nebulight." Nebulight told him and Eclipse gave him an odd look._

" _Nebulight? That's an odd name." Eclipse told him._

" _Well to me, yours is an odd name." Nebulight explained. "Everyone on the ship where I live all have 'Nebu' at that beginning of their name. Though I think it's more a title that states you bear allegiance to my father than a name really."_

" _Is your father some sort of king or something?" Eclipse then asked him._

" _Yeah he is, he's king of the Dark Nebula Empire. We're currently on our way to a planet called Earth. I don't know why exactly but Father said he'll explain when we get there." Nebulight told him when an idea came to him. "Hey why don't you come with us! Father is always looking for new recruits!"_

" _Uh no offense Nebulight but I just met you, I don't think I want to join an empire where I could be used as a weapon." Eclipse said and Nebulight could see his point. But what could he do? He couldn't just leave Eclipse here, those mean adults could come back and actually kill him next time. The thought chilled Nebulight to the core._

" _What if I make you my bodyguard?" Nebulight then asked him._

" _Your what? Wait why would you do that? You just met me." Eclipse then asked._

" _I know we just met, but well you're kind of the first kid that I met that was around my age. Plus, what if those people come back and succeed in killing you next time. Something inside of me tells me that I can't let that happen to you, so please come with me Eclipse." Nebulight pleaded and Eclipse just looked at him before sighing with a small smile._

" _Wow you really are a nice person Nebulight. Offering a stranger you just met a job, which involves protecting your neck just so you can save said stranger's hide? I truly have never met anyone like you before." Eclipse said as he got up off the ground._

" _Yes, well just don't go telling my father or mother that." Nebulight warned him. "They beat me for doing stuff like this, they think it makes me weak and soft."_

"… _Your parents beat you for being nice?" Eclipse then questioned with an emotion that Nebulight couldn't recognize._

" _I've gotten used to it." Nebulight just told him before changing the subject. "Now come on we have to get you cleaned up. I can't present you to Father like this. I'm sure I have some spare clothes that I can loan you."_

" _You're giving me a job, a place to live and now your own clothes? Man, this is the start of one weird friendship." Eclipse commented._

" _What is friendship?" Nebulight then asked now confused. He had never heard of that word before._

" _Oh boy, you really have lived a sheltered life haven't you Princey? Don't worry I'll teach you all about it, mind you I won't be that good of a teacher since I've never really had any friends myself but hey, I can try." Eclipse told Nebulight as he led him the rest of the way to the ship…_

"Nebulight, hello? Universe to Nebulight. Come on Princey snap out of it." Nebueclipse then said as he snapped his fingers in front of his face making him blink. Nebulight guessed he had spaced out while he remembered how they met. It was hard to believe that the young man in front of him used to be a sad and lonely and scared kid.

"Sorry Eclipse, you were saying?" Nebulight asked and heard his friend groan.

"I was saying we have to be careful because your father and his cronies could still have spies all over this place. And again, it's Nebueclipse, Princey." His friend then said.

"Hey, that's **Master Princey** to you." Nebulight then said in way that sounded like he was trying to be serious but he wasn't.

"Of course, Master Princey. How could I ever forget?" The half demon chuckled. "But joking aside, just what is it you are looking for Nebs?"

"Anything of that Pokemon world where Nebulor sent Sailor Venus." Nebulight answered him. There were almost no secrets between him and Nebueclipse.

Nebueclipse had been against him even trying to get to know Evelyn, let alone start dating her. But when Nebulight started dating Evelyn anyway, despite his former protests about the relationship, Nebueclipse had helped keep his secret. And while Nebueclipse had never met Evelyn, Nebulight could tell that his friend had finally grown used to his beloved.

"Ah yes, 'operation stab my dad in the back', I had almost forgotten about that plan." Nebueclipse then said.

"I am not stabbing Father in the back, I'm just foiling his plans. There is a difference." Nebulight then told him before sighing in frustration. "Though at this rate, my father will have won and I'll be forced to watch Evelyn die. I can't find anything helpful here!"

Slamming his fist on the table he made the papers fly almost everywhere causing him and Nebueclipse to pick them all up. They had to make it look like they weren't here otherwise when his father did come here and noticed things were moved, he'd start asking questions. Nebulight knew for a fact that this room was only accessible to him, his father and his mother. Though as they picked the papers up, Nebueclipse looked at one of the papers with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey Nebs what's an Ultra Beast?" Nebulight heard his friend ask but before he could answer him Nebulight heard someone at the door.

Reacting quickly Nebulight yanked Nebueclipse down and casted an invisibility spell as they hid under the table and signaled for Nebueclipse to stay quiet. He held his breath as he saw who it was, his father.

As Nebuton walked through the room, Nebulight prayed that his Father wouldn't find them despite the invisibility spell. Thankfully his father walked right past the table where they were hiding and instead went to the back of the room. Curious as to what his Father was up to, Nebulight watched as he approached a bookcase in the back and pulled a book out.

Nebulight thought he was just going to do some reading, that is until the bookcase opened to reveal some kind of portal. The portal was similar to the one that Emily had fallen into only slightly different. Nebulight watched as his father went into said portal and the bookcase closed behind him. He and Nebueclipse waited at least five minutes but when it became clear that his father wasn't going to return anytime soon they decided to come out of their hiding place.

"Just how many secrets does your dad have Nebs?! I mean what was _that_?!" Nebueclipse asked looking and sounding as bewildered as Nebulight.

"It looked like the portal that Nebulor made to send Sailor Venus to the Pokemon world but… this one looked different." Nebulight told his friend before realizing that Nebueclipse still had the papers in his hands. "But maybe they have something to do with those papers you found. Hand them over."

"You aren't going to check and see where that portal leads?" Nebueclipse asked as he handed the papers to him.

"And risk getting caught? Not a chance." Nebulight answered as he used the human device called a Smartphone to take pictures of the documents in his hand. Nebulight had to admit that some human tech was pretty handy. "If I want to save Sailor Venus and keep Evelyn safe I need to stay on my parent's good side. But if this has anything to do with that secret portal then I need to look into it as well. My Father is never up to anything good."

"You can say that again." Nebueclipse answered him. "Though… his secret portal just gave me an idea as to how we can find out where Sailor Venus is"

Nebulight stopped taking pictures for a moment and looked at his friend, now curious as to what he meant. "And what idea might that be?"

"It's a secret." Nebueclipse then told him with a smirk and a wink. "But I will let you know when I am ready to follow through with it alright?"

"Very well." Nebulight said as he finished saving the pictures of the documents on his phone. He hated when Nebueclipse went all secretive on him, but his friend had never failed him before so he would trust that this idea of his would work out. "Alright I'm done now get us out of here before he comes back."

"Already on it Princey." Nebueclipse said and with a flick of his wrist a portal that looked to be made out of blue flames appeared. The portal showed an image of Nebulight's room. Nebueclipse then took his wrist before leading him through the portal. It closed behind them as they materialized in his room.

The feeling of going through Nebueclipse's portals always left Nebulight chilled. Nebueclipse had explained to him that because his soul was tied to the demon of death that the portals he created were connected to the spiritual plane where ghosts and spirits lived in our world. Because of this fact, Nebulight could not cross through these portals unless he was touching Nebueclipse because the portal was connected to him and the living could not pass through them.

"That will never not feel weird." Nebulight said as he shivered.

"It's a good thing you feel chilled or weird, it means you don't belong there." Nebueclipse said. "You know my two different coloured eyes mean I am connected on two different plains of being. My blue one is the Plain of the Living, the Red one is the spiritual plain as well as my connection to the demon."

"Yeah, I know that." Nebulight answered him as he went to grab his sword. "I also know that we need to get back to our normal duties. Mother thinks I've been practicing all this time, I better get to the training room before someone decides to check in on me. Wanna join me?"

"Can't, gotta get started on that idea I was talking about." Nebueclipse said as he headed to the door and made sure the coast was clear before they exited the room. "I'll catch you later though Nebs and good luck deciphering those documents."

"Yeah thanks I think I'll need it." Nebulight told him before they both went their separate ways.

As Nebulight trained all he could think about was how he might be one step closer to finding out where Emily might be.

* * *

 _ **(Emily)**_

Emily could not believe that they had actually managed to get her to wear a dress, then again, they had cheated. She really hated how she could be reduced to that of a mewling kitten, just by scratching one spot, so unfair. Now she was dressed in an orange sparkly ballgown, if she were human she wouldn't have minded so much but in this form, as a baby serpent about to attend her own Baby Shower, she knew that this outfit was just asking for all those girls to fawn all over her.

 _I'm going to hate this party already, I just know it._ Emily thought to herself as Latios pushed the baby carriage. Latias had left for the party ahead of them so she could greet the guests and let them know that Latios and Emily were on their way, much to her own displeasure. She was definitely going to be swarmed now.

"Now Emily, sweetie, that is no attitude for a party." She then heard Latios chime in. He must have heard her thoughts, another reason she was going to hate this party. There were mostly likely others like Latios and Latias there that could read her mind, which will annoy her to no end. Had they ever heard of a thing called privacy? "Remember smiles go for miles."

Her mom always used to tell her that when she was little and she was forced to attend those big fancy parties. Back then Emily would have rather been at one of her friend's places, but now that she was older she understood that as celebrity's daughter she had to attend those kind of social conventions, it was her duty to look good for the paparazzi. It was better to show good face than embarrass herself and her mom. She was going to be all over the gossip blogs and magazines no matter what she did anyway so why not have them report good news instead of lies.

"Like I haven't heard that speech before." Emily just simply muttered as they entered the room where her shower was being held. From what Emily could see there were Orange and white balloons and streamers all around. She couldn't see how many tables or guests there were but she had a feeling the tables were decorated in a similar manner, and her ears told her there were more than five people there but she wasn't sure on the exact number. Though before she could take everything in she heard someone giggling.

"And then Latios marries the girl in the story? Oh my, where do you find these stories Latias?" Emily heard the female that was giggling say.

"They're all over the internet you just need to know where to look." She then heard Latias giggle. "I mean it's not like my brother would ever really get married to a human but the stories that these humans come up with are too good."

Emily wasn't sure what they were talking about but it almost sounded like humans wrote fanfiction about Latios' love life. Emily didn't read much fanfiction but she knew that her classmate Naru Umino loved to write fanfiction. But why would humans write about Latios? For the few days that she had been here Emily had learned that Latios and the others that lived here were considered gods to both humans and non-legendary Pokemon, but was Latios important enough to have fanfiction written about him?

"Not this again" She then heard Latios groan but it sounded rather muffled to her ears. Obviously, he knew what they were talking about.

"Uh what are they talking about?" Emily then asked him but before he could answer her the other female with Latias spoke up again.

"Oh, hello there!" The female said before she came over to where Emily could see her. The best she could description she could give for this creature was a green deer that had green horn-like features on her head, a green and pink leaf on her neck, her fur was rather plant like as well and her hooves well it almost looked like she was wearing green boots that looked similar to Rini's as Sailor Moon. "You must be the guest of honour! Latias you really weren't kidding, she is absolutely adorable! And that dress where did you find it?"

"Oh, I got it from Shaymin, and isn't she the cutest little thing ever?" Latias answered the green deer. Emily silently groaned as she realized the coo fest was starting already, that is until she noticed Latios' face.

The Avian dragon was looking around the room with a sad look on his face. But why was he sad? And who was he looking for?

"Sister? Is this everyone?" Emily then heard Latios ask in a somewhat disappointed tone yet almost hopeful at the same time. Perhaps he was hoping that whoever was missing would show up soon, Emily guessed.

"I don't think so." Latias then told her brother as she gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sure she'll come don't worry."

Emily was still wondering who he was looking for, she tried to think if she had heard him mention anyone special before, that was when she remembered the name Celebi. He had told Crescent Head that she wouldn't replace Celebi in his heart, when he had taken her from the moon-like being. Was this Celebi his girlfriend? Or at least someone special to him?

"So, your Auntie here tells me that your name is Emily? Well Emily my name is Virizion and it is a pleasure to meet you." The green deer now known as Virizion cooed at her and interrupted her thoughts. "Now I believe I heard you asking what Latias and I were talking about?"

"Don't tell her! Please Virizion do not tell her, it's beyond embarrassing." Emily then heard Latios plead which caused her to look at him rather puzzled. _He_ was embarrassed by something? What could embarrass him?

"What?" She then heard Virizion ask innocently. "It's not my fault you're popular with the ladies. And that's without your adorable daughter."

Emily watched as Latios' face turned red and Latias giggled. "She was going to find out eventually anyway brother. Isn't it better that she finds out now rather than when she's older and learns how to tease you?"

 _Surely, I'm hearing things. There is no way that_ _ **this**_ _guy is any sort of ladies' man._ Emily thought to herself as she looked up at Latios. If he was a ladies' man then why wasn't he flirting with every girl in here instead of looking for this Celebi girl. It just didn't add up in her mind.

"No, it isn't! This is beyond embarrassing and I don't imagine it could get worse than this." Latios then said his face still red.

"Is that so Latios? Because I thought I just heard your daughter's thoughts, and it sounds like she doesn't believe you're a ladies' man." Emily then heard a vaguely familiar voice chuckle. The voice was male and as Emily turned to see who it belonged to, she saw a white horse-like creature with a golden arc on his back walk over with a blue deer that had light blue antlers that almost looked like tree branches.

Emily didn't understand why the voice sounded familiar, she'd never seen this white horse-like being before, she was all but certain of that so why would she vaguely recognize his voice? It was like when she had first met Latios and she thought she recognized his voice yet she had never met him before…. was it possible that she had heard them in those strange dreams that she had, had before coming to this world? Or perhaps while she was in that egg?

"Arceus! D-do you have to announce things like that for everyone to hear?!" Latios said in what almost sounded like a humiliated tone.

"Come now Latios, besides Virizion everyone else here has Telepathy and can easily read her mind anyway. Even if I said nothing they still would have heard her." The being known as Arceus then chuckled.

"He has a point brother." Latias then giggled making Latios blush more.

"Did I ask you?" Emily then heard him say to his sister still in that humiliated tone.

"Arceus dear, do stop that." The blue deer then chided with a giggle. The deer sounded female and Emily could guess they were a couple if not husband and wife already. "We're here to see the young one not to embarrass her father."

"I couldn't resist dear." Arceus then told the blue female deer. "I mean when I first created Latios, how was I to know he would be found attractive to both humans and Pokemon."

Emily was starting to wonder that if by ladies' man they meant women swarmed Latios. That would explain why he looked so embarrassed instead of acting like a flirt. She had never met that type of ladies' man but she had heard of them. A guy that was so handsome that he was constantly swarmed by women but was embarrassed by all the attention. That seemed to fit Latios more than the flirting type of ladies' man.

"Please stop, would you." Latios then said blushing even more so before he just disappeared. Emily was so shocked by what she had seen that she started to look around frantically for him. Where had he gone? Did he teleport away and leave her here all alone? Just as she began to panic a little, Latios reappeared as quickly as he had disappeared and tried to sooth her. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay I just turned invisible is all no need to worry sweetie, I'm here and I'm sorry. I forgot that you didn't know."

Latios then proceeded to nuzzle her affectionately as he apologized for scaring her. Emily wanted to tell him that she hadn't been scared just shocked that he had disappeared, but the annoying baby part of her brain had started to become frightened when he did so. It was also enjoying the affection he was giving her and she was tempted to nuzzle him back but resisted.

"Awwww, that is so sweet!" Emily then heard someone comment and turned her head in time to see that it was Mesprit. She remembered because she looked like Uxie and next to her was Mew if Emily remembered correctly. "Say Mew should we tell, sweet little Emily just how popular her Daddy was with the ladies?"

"W-what? Uh please don't." Latios then said as he stopped nuzzling her. "I think she's heard enough embarrassing stories thank you very much."

"Oh please, she hasn't even heard one." Mew then giggled. "I'll start. This happened years ago when your father and aunt were rather obsessed with this one city between the Hoenn and Johto region, called Alto Mare. One day a human caught sight of Latios and she just happened to be one of the best artists in the city. Soon after seeing Latios and I think catching a glimpse of his sister as well she began to paint, all of her paintings either featured Latios, Latias or both. As their popularity grew within the city and after saving the townspeople from a flood that could have drowned everyone in the city, they were named the Guardians of Alto Mare.

"Over time, the city grew and became a popular tourist destination. As folks visited from all over and saw paintings and statues of your father and aunt, they took the stories back with them and began writing their own. Eventually the humans started writing either romantic fanfiction about Latios and Latias or actual romance novels of the two. These stories often involved your Daddy falling in love with a human or falling in love with Latias or one of the other legendaries. Either way they are almost always bestsellers or one of the most popular stories on the internet." Mew then said giggling as she finished telling Emily some of Latios' history. And she would admit that it all was rather impressive but to Emily, her mother and the other Sailor Guardians would always be the greatest heroes she'd ever known.

"Are you done embarrassing me yet?" Emily heard Latios ask and he looked even redder than he had before. If he wasn't careful he could become the same colour as his sister, permanently.

"Not quite." Mesprit then giggled. "Is it true that the artist that saw you also had a crush on you?"

"No she did not!" Latios then whined as if he were the child and not her.

"Alright, Mew, Mesprit I think you can stop now." Virizion then said sounding amused. "Meloetta doesn't need any more encouragement she already has enough of that with 'you know who' not here."

"Virizion you know I can hear you right?" Emily heard Meloetta say as she floated into view. Emily found herself smiling as she came into view and heard her voice, the voice that reminded Emily of her mother. Oh how she missed hearing her voice and hearing her sing. What Emily wouldn't give to hear her mother sing to her again. "Hello Latios."

 _I wonder if any of my mother's songs exist here. I would love to hear Meloetta sing one of her songs. She has a similar voice to her and I miss hearing my mom sing so much already._ Emily thought to herself but as she thought this she then noticed that Meloetta was blushing and there were definite feelings of a crush coming from her.

"Oh, looks like you get to see your father's charm in action." Emily then heard Mesprit giggle to her.

"Mesprit!" Latios then hissed before turning to Meloetta. "Uh, hi Meloetta, thank you so much for coming to Emily's baby shower."

"It's my pleasure Latios. I adore this sweet little hatchling, about as much as I adore her father." Meloetta then told him blushing.

Emily had thought she felt hints of a crush when she had first met Meloetta but she hadn't been sure, because she had also been feeling down about being away from her mother. Now though the feelings were stronger than ever and these feelings of adoration towards Emily were real as well, unlike with Crescent Head where they had been faked. There was also something else that Emily could tell though, and that was that Latios did not share those same feelings.

 _Poor Meloetta she genuinely likes him and he doesn't feel the same._ Emily thought to herself with a sad sigh. She felt sorry for her because she knew what it was like. She would never have told Rini this because it happened a long time ago but when they had first started middle school…well Emily had, had a crush on Helios. She hadn't acted on those feelings though because she knew Rini liked him and she could tell that he liked her back. The knowledge had hurt her back then but seeing how happy they were now Emily knew she had made the right choice. Helios was Rini's soulmate not hers. Emily was rather young when she learned that she could feel emotions of love from others.

Her mother told her that she was special because of this power of feeling emotions, but it just made her feel more different than she already was, mostly because her mother didn't have this power. But Artemis told her that it was said the first Queen of Venus had, had this power, which made Emily feel a little better if only a little.

Emily was then pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Uh, Latios, did you know that Emily was a mood ring like Mesprit?" She heard Mew ask.

"What have I said about calling me that?" Mesprit then asked with a slight glare.

"I wasn't aware she was a Dragon version of Mesprit." Latios answered Mew while also ignoring Mesprit, as he stared at her as well. Emily hadn't really wanted this kind of attention…. then again it was their own fault for being such snoops. She hadn't asked them to read her thoughts, so this was hardly her fault.

"Uh sorry but why are you all staring at her? Not all of us have telepathy." Virizion then asked finally getting the attention off her. Sort of at least.

"It seems the hatchling can read emotions much like Mesprit can. Or that's what we got from her train of thoughts at least." Xerneas answered her, Emily just wished they would stop staring already.

"That is quite a unique ability she has." Emily then heard Arceus say in awe. Could someone please take the attention off her already?! Emily thought her wish was granted when Meloetta cleared her throat.

"Latios, if I-I may change the topic again…" Meloetta said with a stutter obviously just getting over the shock of what Emily could do herself, she then took a breath and looked at Latios pleadingly. "I know I'm not Celebi, and I know that you still love her, but if you just gave me a chance…. Maybe you could love me like you love her. Please, I-I know I could be a good girlfriend and a good Mother to Emily, I already adore her, so won't you please give me a chance?"

Emily heard Latios sigh and could already tell he was trying to find a way to let her down easy. "Meloetta this isn't easy for me to say but…"

Before Latios could finish his sentence a green pixie-like being flew into the room at rapid speed and crashed into Latios. The Pixie was indeed green but at the tip of her onion like head there was a bit of blue. She reminded Emily of a forest sprite, and she already knew that this was Celebi. What with the way Latios blushed as he saw who crashed into him to the way that she too blushed as she realized who had cushioned her crash. Emily also saw how Meloetta's features slumped in defeat and sadness as she floated away. She once again felt sorry for her but there wasn't much she could do to help her.

"I-I'm so sorry Latios, I-I didn't mean to crash into you." Emily then heard Celebi say in a rather flustered tone.

"D-Don't worry about it, Celebi." Latios then said in an equally flustered tone and confirmed her suspicions on who the green pixie was.

As Emily watched them she could see that these two were made for each other. They were like Serena and Darien or Rini and Helios, these two were soulmates, meant to only love their other half until the end of time. Emily wanted something like that, but because of her curse she feared she never would.

"Would you look at that Xerneas?" Arceus said to his mate the blue deer now known as Xerneas. "Even after all these millennia they're still…. What was that human term? Adorkable?"

Both Latios and Celebi turned as red as Latias as their moment was ruined and cried out in embarrassment. This embarrassment sounded to Emily like if a parent was showing their date baby pictures. "Arceus!"

Emily watched as Arceus just chuckled as he apologized, though to her ears he sounded more amused than sorry. "Sorry, sorry it's been a while since I had this much fun."

"Oh you, stop it." Xerneas then giggled. "Can't you see that they were trying to have a moment?"

"Again, I could not resist dear." Arceus told her chuckling.

"Ahem!" Latios then said clearing his throat, though at this point he looked more like Latias, trying to get everyone's attention. Emily assumed he really did not like being teased. "Y-you're here to see Emily yes?"

Emily considered this a cheap move on Latios' part to turn the focus onto her so he wouldn't be teased, but it worked. Arceus had come closer to the carriage as did his girlfriend or wife. She wasn't really sure which she was at this point.

"I do hope you don't mind us having fun at your father's expense young one." Arceus then said to her. "Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Arceus and I am sort of your father's boss, he said your name is Emily, correct?"

"Yes, that's my name." Emily told him as she took in the information she was told. If Arceus is Latios' boss did that make him even more powerful than Latios? Could he even be on par with Neo Queen Serenity?

"And I am Xerneas, Arceus' wife. It's a pleasure to meet you little one." Xerneas then said to her smiling before Emily could ponder further.

"My name is Celebi, cutie. I must say you are one of the most adorable hatchlings I've seen Emily." Celebi then commented as she looked down at her, she also saw Latios smiling down at her proudly, he had almost returned to his normal blue colouration. Now that Celebi was looking at her she noted that her eyes were almost the same shade of blue as her mother's.

Emily then returned to her previous thoughts, if she was correct and Arceus was on par with Neo Queen Serenity, then perhaps he could help her get back home.

 _Latios said not to mention any of this but if there is even a chance that he can help me get back home and back to normal then I should at least try. No matter what Latios thinks might happen._ Emily thought to herself before she began speaking to Arceus directly.

"It's nice to meet you Arceus, but I believe there is a misunderstanding. I'm not actually a hatchling, this probably sounds crazy and you might not believe me but, I'm actually a human and I need your help, I come from another dimension and…" Before Emily could finish her sentence, she saw and felt that Latias had put her paw on her mouth and was now preventing her from speaking.

 _ **HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN MY STORY TO ARCEUS RATIONALLY AND THEN YOU INTERRUPT BEFORE I CAN FINISH?! I HOPE THIS HURTS SINCE I KNOW YOU ALL CAN HEAR ME!**_ Emily then thought angrily, how dare Latias prevent her from telling Arceus her story. He was her only hope at getting back home so why prevent her from trying to ask for his help?!

Emily smirked triumphantly as she saw all the legendaries in the room groaning and holding their heads in pain. All except Virizion that is, but it served them right for always snooping through her thoughts.

Virizion just looked at her companions in confusion. "What does the hatchling also have telepathy?"

"No." Mesprit then answered her as she rubbed her head in pain. "But she does know how to send a mental mind shout through her thoughts."

"Really?" Virizion asked as she looked at Emily incredulously. "Ouch, that must have hurt, and she's what only a few days old? I think you have your paws full here Latios."

"You think so captain obvious?" Latios then asked her in a pained grunt as he too rubbed his head.

"Owie…" Emily heard Latias say as she finally took her paw off Emily's mouth. Latias looked in a little worse pain that the others, but that could be because the mind shout was meant for her. "Emily, that wasn't very nice."

"Neither was covering my mouth with your paw!" Emily told her with a glare. She was still very miffed that Latias had tried to stop her from telling her tale.

"Could someone explain to me what is going on?" Arceus then asked looking like he had only just recovered from her mind shout.

"Yes, I am quite confused as well." Xerneas said as she recovered as well.

"Uh, well… you see, Emily has a rather active imagination for her age." Latios told them and Emily's anger all but disappeared.

If he got in their heads before she could finish her story, then she could forget about them ever believing her and helping her get back home. Arceus was the only hope she had if her suspicions about him were correct. She didn't understand why no one would help her, all she wanted was to go home but it seemed like no one was going to help her.

 _I may as well face it, I am_ _ **never**_ _going to see my mom again…_ Emily thought sadly to herself, she'd never see her mom or her friends again, and there was almost nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly Emily felt a paw petting her head. Looking up she saw that Mesprit had floated over to her with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey now, no need to be sad." She heard Mesprit say soothingly to her as she pets her head. "This is supposed to be a happy day, a pretty little cutie like you shouldn't be making such a painfully sad face."

The action did little to comfort her because they still didn't believe her, and she knew that Latios was telling them all what _**he**_ thought about her story. And when Latios looked over at her as if he was really worried about her, she wanted to scoff at him. How dare he act as if he cared about her! If he actually cared he would listen to her rather than file her story as childish nonsense.

Everything was quiet for a while and she guessed that they were all having a private conversation through telepathy, more than likely discussing her. Emily was trying to be hopeful and that maybe they would help her, but when Arceus finally spoke she knew that was hardly the case.

"Latios, please let me handle this." Arceus said before he turned his attention to Emily speaking to her in a very gentle tone. "Young one? You really do have a wonderfully creative mind, the fact that you're still so young makes me believe that you could be smarter than Uxie when you grow up. Which is why it breaks my heart to tell you this, but I am afraid that your story cannot be true. It truly is a wonderful tale don't get me wrong but it's just not…"

"It's not just some story!" Emily then interrupted him she was tired of hearing how her being from another dimension was impossible, she needed to get her story across and that was that. "I'm not just making this up, it's the truth. My full name is Emily Aino, I am the daughter of Minako Aino and Charles Green, my mother is the reincarnated Princess of Venus and later became the Sailor Guardian of Love and Beauty before that role was passed down to me. I come from a world that is I am guessing similar to this one, only on my Earth some of us have special powers such as me and my friends. One of my best friends is known as Princess Small Lady Serenity Chiba, but we just call her Rini for short. Neo Queen Serenity is her mother as well as one of the rulers of my world, she is the possessor of the Legendary Silver Crystal, a crystal that has the power to promote eternal life to those exposed to its light, this is only achieved possible though by the strength of the possessors' heart. Because of this people have wanted to make the Crystal their own and use its power for evil, but the evil we face right now does not seek the Crystal. They seek to conquer and destroy so only they may rule and see the Silver Crystal as a threat to that goal. That is why I need your help, I must return home as soon as possible before the Dark Nebula makes their big move. I do not think my friends or family can handle this threat alone, they need me. Please if you don't believe me find the Time-Space door which is guarded by Sailor Pluto, she can confirm my story. Please Arceus, I fear that you are my only hope of getting back home where I belong."

* * *

 _ **(Latios)**_

"Please Arceus, I fear that you are my only hope of getting back home where I belong." Emily said as she finally finished her story and it wasn't long until Latios felt the eyes of every legendary in the room on him, as if demanding an explanation as to why he hadn't mentioned these details when he was explaining her fantasy.

"What are you all looking at me for?! All of that is new to me too!" Latios told them defensively. It seemed he had underestimated just how active her imagination was, Emily's had to be the wildest imagination he had ever witnessed.

" _Time-Space Door?_ " Latios then heard Celebi repeat the words Emily had spoken. She sounded like she was trying to wrap her head around the idea of such a thing existing. But what worried Latios more was what Celebi would think of Emily after all this.

He worried because Celebi was the love of his life, and if she didn't like his daughter… he could barely contain his sadness at such a thought. Why did Emily have to bring up her fantasy here of all places? Hadn't he told her to be careful about mentioning all that? Why hadn't she listened to him? Did Emily truly believe that no one would try and hurt her just because she was so young or what?

"Emily? Are you sure something like that exists?" Latios then heard Celebi ask his daughter. Did this mean she didn't think Emily was too unique? Had he been worried about nothing? "I've traveled through time over a million times and I have never heard of or seen such a thing."

Emily looked slightly taken aback when Celebi told her this, but it didn't seem to discourage her too much because of how she answered Celebi. "I know it exists, my mom has traveled through it before to go to the future, an alternate future mind you but still the future. It was because of Rini that she went to the future, the Rini of that time had traveled to the past in order to find Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal of the past so she could save her mom and the 30th century. In that future, me and my friends didn't exist but because Rini came to the past and Sailor Moon met her future self the timeline, the future was able to change. But the only way to travel through time in my world is to pass through the Time-Space door with the assistance of a Time-Space Key. Without a key, one can become lost in time forever. It is Sailor Pluto who has these keys and whom guards the door for she is the Guardian of Space and Time. I realize that this all sounds crazy, but it does exist."

 _Her fantasy just gets crazier by the minute._ Latios then heard his sister think and while Latios didn't disagree with her, he didn't want the word 'crazy' associated with Emily at all. Despite everything she was his baby now and he knew that he would love her unconditionally. Even if she didn't feel the same.

"…Emily, your mind truly is unique." Arceus then told her in a gentle tone. "However, the reason that nothing you have said so far can be real is because there are no other dimensions besides this one and Ultra Space. I have looked multiple times and there aren't any others."

This statement shocked Latios the most, Arceus had actually _**looked**_ for other dimensions and had not told them?! The news seemed to shock everyone else in the room as well because soon enough they all began questioning him.

"Wait you did what?! When?!" Latias asked sounding astonished.

"You checked _how_ many times?!" Meloetta asked in the same kind of tone. She must have momentarily forgot her heart ache.

"How could you keep this from us?!" Latios himself interjected.

"Everyone calm down!" Xerneas then shouted at them all and soon the room quieted. "The reason my husband never told you anything is because there was nothing to report."

"Yet he told you." Mew then said with a light pout.

"I am his wife, he can't hide anything from me." Xerneas told them all.

"That…is true." Arceus then told them in an embarrassed tone, in all of Latios' life he had never heard of anyone who could embarrass Arceus, until now that is. He guessed Xerneas really did have special perks being his wife. "I guess I owe you all an explanation. Not long after I created this world I thought I detected a third world, but before I could confirm this the Ultra Beasts attacked our world and I had to focus on that. It wasn't until after the Ultra Wars and everything had settled down for me to search for other dimensions."

Latios then noticed how his attention turned to Emily once more and how gentle his tone became for her as if he was telling a child there was no Santa Claus. He wondered if he should be taking notes. "But I never found a third, I double checked and triple checked on other occasions and still nothing. I am afraid that the only ones that exist are this one and Ultra Space. Emily your story is truly magnificent one and I am sure I would enjoy reading it in a book one day, but sadly all evidence points to it being just that, a story."

 _Just how old does he think I am?_ Latios cringed as he heard her annoyed thoughts loud and clear. He knew Arceus had told him to let him handle this but he really wanted to warn Emily to watch her tone.

"Well did you ever think that they don't _want_ to be found?" Emily then asked him and there was indeed still a hint of annoyance in her tone. Emily's persistence was truly unbelievable.

"Exactly who found her egg?" Virizion then asked as she looked at his daughter like she was a little off her rocker. This is what Latios had been trying to avoid but it was much too late now.

 _That would be Thundurus._ Latios answered her telepathically anyway.

 _That explains a lot._ He then heard Virizion say in her thoughts. At least she wasn't thinking his child was crazy anymore.

"For a child that is only a few days old you are quite adamant." Arceus commented "No one is able to seal off an entire dimension, I would know I created Dialga and Palkia and neither of them are capable of such a task, we tried many times during the Ultra Wars. They also have never mentioned any kind of 'Time-Space Door' existing and if anyone knows more about alternate dimensions or timelines it would be them."

"Yes, well I don't know any force more powerful than the Legendary Silver Crystal. I bet if the possessor had a strong enough heart they could probably do such a thing." Emily answered, it seemed that not even Arceus could get her to let go of this fantasy. Just what was he going to do?

"Yes, of course. My mistake young one." Arceus then told Emily in a tone that Latios knew meant he was humouring her because he didn't want to argue with a hatchling. He then turned to Latios and spoke in a more serious tone. "I see your paws truly have been full these past few days."

Latios was thankful Arceus didn't notice or see the sour look Emily was giving him after his comment. "Yes, well she is very unique, and I doubt there are any parenting books that would give any helpful advice about how to raise one such as her."

"Uh well, Latios if you would like…I would be more than willing to help you out." Celebi then told him with a blush and Latios felt his face heat up instantly. Did Celebi just say she wanted to raise Emily together with **him**? As in like a family? Latios wanted to jump for joy at that thought but instead he opted for just turning as red as his sister and smiling.

"Oh and if we need extra help I can ask Azelf!" Latias then interrupted. "I know he would love to lend a hand as well especially if I ask him."

 _Am I an excuse for a double date now or something?_ Latios then heard Emily say to herself in her thoughts.

"What Emily said." Latios told his sister with an annoyed look. Honestly did she only think of how to score dates with Azelf? "Looking after my daughter should not be considered a date!"

"I-I didn't mean it like that either!" Celebi exclaimed sounding as flustered as ever, which just made her cuter in Latios' eyes.

"You sure about that Celebi?" Mew then asked her teasingly.

"Y-Yes I'm sure!" Celebi said in a cute little squeak but Mew just laughed at her.

"Alright Mew that's enough, stop before you influence the hatchling." Xerneas told her even though she still sounded amused.

"Yes, listen to Xerneas!" Celebi said in that cute flustered tone still.

"You say that as if that has ever stopped her before." Virizion then giggled.

Latios had almost about as much as he could take until a certain hatchling spoke up.

"Are you two a couple or what?" Emily asked. "Everyone here says you two are in love yet you have not referred to each other as boyfriend and girlfriend so exactly what are you?"

Latios didn't know how to respond, he hadn't really been prepared for such a question.

"W-we're uh…. Complicated." was all he could manage and his face was as hot as ever.

"Why does it always have to be complicated?" He then heard Emily grumble. "You two are not teenagers, whatever happened in the past should stay there. It doesn't have to complicated it's actually really simple, you like her and she likes you that really is all there is to it."

Emily said that like it was so easy but if Latios really thought about it, maybe it _was_ that easy. It wasn't like he and Celebi had broken up on bad terms, could they really just get back together, just like that? And how is that Emily possessed such wisdom at her age.

 _Perhaps there is a chance, I've been on leave since I got Emily's egg and nothing has fallen apart._ Just as Latios thought that though he heard a minor explosion that caused the room to shake and the lights to flicker slightly it only lasted a minute but it was enough to annoy him.

"Okay what have those idiots done now?!" Latios basically shouted in annoyance before he instinctively headed for the exit only for his sister to fly in front of him and send him a glare.

"Hold it brother! Just where do you think you're going?! You have a child now remember?" His sister scolded him and Latios muttered a curse he hoped Emily did not hear. How could he even for a moment forget that she was with him? "You can't just leave her here while you go off to yell at someone and fix whatever is broken, someone else can go check it out you stay here."

"I'll go handle it Latios." Celebi said and Latios frowned at this why did something always happen when they tried to spend time together? "You just take care of Emily and I'll take care of this, it's the least I can do."

"You shouldn't have to…" Latios then said quietly to her, Celebi only responded by kissing his cheek before she looked at Emily.

"Goodbye Emily, it was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon." Celebi told her before flying off to resolve whatever had caused the explosion. Latios would admit that he missed her already, but instead of dwelling on the sadness that was soon to come he floated back toward Emily who was shaking slightly.

"Emily? Are you okay? Did the explosion scare you?" He questioned her, not caring for once that everyone was watching him.

"I-I'm fine." Is what she managed to stutter out and Latios couldn't help but frown as she shook. Poor girl was obviously frightened.

After undoing the strap Latios picked Emily up out of the baby carriage. He hugged her after putting her into a cradling position and spoke to her in a soft soothing tone.

"Hush now, it's okay." He cooed to her as he cuddled her. "It's okay, it was just one of the dummies being dumb again. There's nothing to be afraid of, you're safe."

"He's right sweetie, everything is okay now." Latias cooed as she began to scratch Emily's sweet spot, causing her to chirp cutely and most surprisingly snuggle against him. She had never snuggled him of her own accord and even now he wasn't certain that she was but it made him happy all the same.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Mew then squealed but Latios paid her almost no mind as he just cuddled Emily and hoped the baby shower would go on smoothly now.

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

"Any news on Emily's whereabouts Pluto?" Serena asked her friend.

"Not as of yet My Queen, I am still looking into it I assure you but it has only been a week, I am afraid I need a bit more time." Setsuna told her and Serena sighed, knowing that she would have to give Mina the bad news.

Where Serena stood now was normally off limits but considering that this was a time of crisis, she thought that those rules should be bent for now. She stood in the in-between, where Time and Space existed in one where the past connected to the present and the future. Serena stood in the realm of the Time-Space Door.

She knew that if there was anyone that could find out what happened to Mina's daughter and where she was it was Sailor Pluto. She could see many possible timelines as well as see into space itself. So far though her search has come up empty.

"I understand Pluto, please do let me know when you do have news though." Serena told her before she heard someone approach and turned to see that it was Luna.

"Your majesty, I am sorry to interrupt but your brother is waiting for you." Luna her cat guardian and old friend told her.

"Sammy? Alright tell him I'll be right along Luna." She wondered what Sammy could want, he didn't normally visit the palace unless it was a family occasion. As she turned to leave though she looked towards Setsuna once more. "Tell me one thing though Pluto, did you know this would happen?"

"You mean, did I know that she would disappear? Setsuna said in that wise tone of hers. "It is true that I see many possible futures and in one of them there was a time in which Emily Aino disappeared for quite sometime whether this will lead to that future is still unclear. But to answer your actual question as to if I knew when or how I will answer that as a no. And I know you will ask it my queen and yes I would have told you if I did know, believe me when I say that seeing Mina in this much pain is disheartening. If I could have prevented this kind of heartache for her I would have."

"I believe you Setsuna, thank you." Serena said before she went to the door that connected the palace to the Space-Time door.

As she went to meet her brother, Serena pondered over what Pluto had said. She had said she knew of a timeline where Emily disappeared for sometime, so did that mean Emily would come back? And would the future that came out of it be good or bad? Serena was as uncertain now as she had been all those years ago before she was made Queen and had her little Rini.

"Sister!" Sammy called out to her as she approached. "Or should I call you, your highness?"

"Oh please don't, I get enough of that around here." Serena told her younger brother as she approached and gave him a hug. "So where's Mika? Is she working on her latest doll and couldn't be pulled away?"

"Well yes and no… she really wanted to be here when I gave the news but then a client came by to make a request about a doll, and well she has a rather short deadline to make it." Sammy explained as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So, Mika told me just to come alone to give you and Darien the news."

"And what news might that be Sam?" A deep voice asked from behind that still managed to make Serena melt every time she heard it. She turned to see her husband, or as she liked to call him, her ebony haired Adonis. Darien was being led to the throne room by Diana. Dressed in a white tuxedo and cape he looked as dashing as the day they wed.

"Ah, Darien, as I was just about to tell my sister… well, it seems that Mika and I are expecting." Sammy then told them and Serena could see the hint of embarrassed blush. Her brother always did have hard time of expressing his feelings but right now she could care less about that because she had just been told she was going to be an Aunt!

"Sammy that's wonderful!" Serena squealed as she took her brother in for another hug.

"Yes, Sam that is truly wonderful news, congratulations to you and Mika both." Her husband then told her brother.

"Thank you, both of you." Sammy said as he escaped her hug and was still blushing. "And a special thanks to you Serena… if it weren't for you… I would have died along with Mom and Dad and our baby wouldn't even exist."

Serena had tears in her eyes as she remembered that day. The day that truly sparked the beginning of Crystal Tokyo…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have succeeded finally! I have finished this chapter! And yes it took some huge debate on whether I should make this a cliff hanger or if I should do the flashback this chapter but I figured that I had made this chapter long enough as it is so why drag it out even more and give you all something to look forward to for next time.**

 **Yes, next chapter you all get to hear my version as to how Crystal Tokyo came to be. Since it is never explained, I mean really would it have killed the writers to tell us how Serena/Usagi was made Neo Queen Serenity?**

 **Anyway again sorry for such the long wait there is no excuse for it other than me procrastinating. And for those feeling the wrath of Irma I pray for your safety and please pray for my Floridian boyfriend's as well my fellow authors and readers.**

 **That's all for now until next time.**


	4. Fight for the Future

**Hey everyone sorry for another long wait, I had started writing this in October but then lots of stuff happened... Including my cat dying, but I'm back now.**

 **Anyway last time we learned some more about everyone's past and were about to learn how Serena became Neo Queen Serenity. So that is what this chapter is going to be about, well mostly.**

 **This chapter will be written a bit differently than the others I normally do flashback scenes in Italics but since most of this chapter will be a flashback scene I will just write it normally instead, hopefully that won't be confusing.**

 **Either way I hope you like it and will continue to keep supporting this story. I know this one is kind of a mess in some places unlike the prequel but I am doing my best. So please stay tuned and read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pokemon but all OCs are mine.**

* * *

 _ **( Serena)**_

 _ **18 years ago...**_

Serena had been headed to her part-time job at the bookstore after her class on political science at the university, when she had received the call. It was her brother telling her to come to their parents' as soon as possible. She immediately called her employer after that and told them she had a family emergency and couldn't come in that day.

Serena then hopped into her car and drove to her parents house. Serena had moved out of her parents house right after graduating high school and went to live with Darien, from there she started attending the local university and started working part-time to help her pay for tuition and rent. Darien helped her out with her studies when he could but he was normally very busy at the hospital.

After he had graduated from Harvard, Darien had been offered a job at the hospital where Ami worked part-time. Serena had been very happy for him since she knew this was his dream, and seeing him accomplish it had motivated her to work harder in school. Sure her grades had still been low but she had at least managed to graduate and get into one of the local universities. Currently she was only taking two courses, one on political science and the other was a creative writing course. She had decided to take the political science course to help her prepare for when she would become Neo Queen Serenity, and the creative writing so she could write about all her adventures over the past years.

She had taken the job at the bookstore and found out she was pretty good at recommending books to read for young people. Mostly because she had read lots of Manga as a teenager, which was another perk to the job. Not only was she paid to recommend and sell Manga she also got an employee discount on all the books in the store, which included Manga.

As she drove to her parents' house she wondered if she should call Darien to let him know what was going on, though as she neared the house and saw Sammy's car in the driveway along with a Police car, she paled. She also saw that her parents' vehicle was nowhere in sight and her stomach dropped. Serena felt nervous as she pulled in and she was practically shaking as she got out of the car. Serena's hand shook as she opened the door to her childhood home as she entered though she wondered if she should have knocked.

The two police officers and Sammy had looked her way as she entered the home. Sammy was sitting on the couch in the living room with tears in his eyes, but upon seeing Serena, the twenty year old man had rushed over to his older sister and hugged her.

"They're gone Serena…" She heard Sammy sob as he hugged her. "They're really gone…"

Serena looked up at the officers for confirmation as she hugged her younger brother and their grim faces told her everything she needed to know. Serena immediately felt sick and dizzy, and used Sammy to help steady herself, once she was sure she wasn't going to vomit she spoke to the officer closest to her.

"H-How did it happen?" Serena asked and she could hear how choked up she was. Oh how she wanted Darien here right now, why hadn't she called him?

"Your parents were at the grocery store when it happened miss Tsukino, as we were telling your brother here it seems they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." The male officer told her as he gestured for her and her brother to take a seat.

"The store your parents were at, was where a robbery was taking place." The female officer was was seated in her father's chair then explained. "The suspect had a gun and well when the police arrived to the scene, he started shooting and your parents got caught in the crossfire, I am very sorry."

As she took everything in Serena could feel the hot tears building in her eyes before she started to bawl into her brother's shoulder. She wasn't just crying because her parents, the people who had raised her were dead, she was also crying because she had failed them. She was the Legendary Guardian Sailor Moon but when it mattered most she couldn't truly protect the ones she loved.

"We understand that this is a hard time for both of you. It's never easy hearing someone you loved has died no matter the circumstances." The male one then said to them as Sammy put his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Yes and we hate to ask this of you but… could one of you come down to the morgue?" The female then asked. "We need someone to confirm it's them."

"Are you serious?!" Serena then asked them sounding appalled. She already felt like throwing up, she would do just that if she had to look at their motionless bodies. And she wasn't certain how well her brother would fair either.

The female officer flinched at her tone and tried to take a gentler approach. "I am sorry Miss Tsukino, but it's regulation to have a witness that was close to the victim or victims."

"I-I'll go sis." Sammy then spoke up. "I won't make you go through that."

"N-Now hold on just a minute Sammy, I'm the oldest I should do it." Serena said to her brother, while she didn't really want to, it was her job to protect her younger brother. Not the other way around.

"Serena, it doesn't matter who does it." Sammy said before giving her a serious look. "But it does matter on who can handle it. Serena, we both know for a fact that you can't handle it, and I don't wish to see you suffer just because you were trying to protect me."

Serena looked down ashamed now, first she couldn't protect her parents and now she couldn't protect her brother. What kind of Sailor Guardian was she if she couldn't protect her own family?

Sammy then lifted her head up to look at him again. "I'm not a little kid anymore Serena, you don't have to protect me anymore, this time please let me protect you from something that would haunt you."

Although reluctant, Serena finally agreed to let Sammy go to the morgue. Once he and the officers left Serena finally decided to call Darien. She sobbed as she told him that her parents were dead and she knew he could feel her pain because of their connection. He promised her that he would be there as soon as possible.

When she hung up, Serena pulled her knees to her chest and continued to sob. The pain in her heart was equivalent to being stabbed with a knife a few dozen times. She and the other scouts knew that the rise of crime in Tokyo and across Japan had been growing in the past few years but, because there was no evidence that this was the work of a new enemy they had decided to just let the police handle it. Well that was about to change. Serena knew it could be just the rage in her heart talking but it wasn't just her parents who had died because of this rise of crime, lots of innocent people had died in the past year alone.

If she and the others could just investigate why crime had increased so dramatically maybe they could pinpoint the source to all this unnecessary violence and put it to rest once and for all.

The next day Serena and the others met at Rei's temple, Darien was with her as well since he had taken the day off to spend time with her and help her cope in her time of need. She hadn't spoken to Sammy since he left for the morgue and while she hoped her little brother was okay she had bigger things to worry about.

"So what do we know?" Serena asked. "Ami?"

"Well we know that all of this started roughly around a year ago" Her blue haired friend answered as she started typing on her portable laptop. "I've been doing some investigating since you called last night and well I found something rather interesting."

"How interesting?" Lita then questioned her.

"Well you see while there isn't really a pattern between all these crimes there is a distinct connection between all the people who have committed them." Ami explained before typing something into her computer and turning it so she and the others could see. And the image on the screen shocked Serena more than it should have. It was a black crescent moon mark. "This mark was found on all the suspects that have committed a crime in the past year."

"The Black Moon?! Impossible!" Mina then shouted. "We defeated them years ago!"

"Correction we defeated them in the Future from which Rini came from." Artemis then corrected her.

"Artemis is right, when you girls and Darien defeated the Black Moon we had traveled to the future to do so, meanwhile our own current timeline had only seen those who had come from the future to change the past." Luna then chimed in.

"So what you're saying is, is that because they came from the future we have yet to see them here in our own timeline?" Rei asked.

"Precisely." Luna answered.

"You mean we're going to have to fight Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire and Prince Diamond again?! Oh this is truly a nightmare." Serena then moaned and leaned into Darien as his grip tightened around her. Serena was sure he remembered how Diamond had been obsessed with her and was probably not looking forward to seeing him again. Diamond had kidnapped her after all.

"Actually I'm not so sure it's them we'll be facing." Luna then said.

"What do you mean Luna?" Darien then finally spoke up.

"Well I'm not sure if you all remember but when we fought the Black Moon the first time but, Diamond wasn't the real enemy." Luna then reminded them and Serena remembered she was right, it had been Wise Man manipulating them.

"So it's Wise Man we'll be dealing with?" Serena questioned.

"His name isn't really Wise Man." Mina told her. "While you four were kidnapped I did some research in the Crystal Palace and I learned that his true name was Death Phantom, or at least what he chose to go by. And now that I think about it I remember reading how crime rose before he tried to take over everything."

"Exactly what's happening now, but I thought that happened after Serena became Neo Queen Serenity." Artemis then said.

"It's possible the timeline was thrown a bit out of whack when we all met our future selves." Ami stated "Not to mention with how much Rini traveled to the past."

"Ami's right." Serena then said with a sigh. "According to the King I was supposed to ascend to the throne when I was twenty-two. I'm now twenty-three and I still haven't become Neo Queen Serenity."

"So we somehow changed the future when we fought the Black Moon the first time? Is that what you are saying?" Lita asked sounding confused.

"Yes" the rest of them then said in unison.

"Time travel is annoying." Lita then commented. "So basically the only thing that is certain about the future is that Rini will be born?"

"I guess so." Rei said. "But we can't worry about that now, right now we need to know how to find Death Phantom. Ami what else does it say about the suspects?"

"Well according to this one reporter when they took the suspect to court, they claimed they couldn't remember anything that happened and that they were innocent." Ami said as she read the report.

"So he hypnotised them?" Mina asked her.

"It would appear so." Ami then answered her.

"Is there anything on there that will tell us what Death Phantom looks like?" Darien then asked.

Serena held her breath as Ami started searching again. She wanted to stop this before it was too late. And this time she would stop Death Phantom the right way. She remembered how her future self had regretted not killing him in the first place because of all the tragedy he had caused later on. She did not want the same thing to happen, she didn't want her precious daughter to feel so lonely and so unloved that she was able to be corrupted by Death Phantom and become Black Lady. She did not want Prince Diamond and his followers to become manipulated and ultimately die trying to protect her.

 _No. That won't happen. I know how the future might turn out. Nothing is certain it can still change. I just have to believe that and in myself. I can change the future._ Serena thought to herself as she gripped Darien's hand a bit tighter waiting to hear Ami's answer.

"I'm sorry I can't seem to find anything about their confessions." Ami then told them with a frustrated sigh. "It seems that is all classified."

"So, what? That's it? We just sit around and wait till Death Phantom strikes?" Lita then asks sounding annoyed.

"I have a better idea." Serena then spoke up as she took out her Luna Pen. "We'll go get the information ourselves."

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

"Serena this is crazy!" Rei whispered. "You and Mina could get into serious trouble!"

"Yeah I mean seriously using your disguise power to break into a police station to steal police reports?! This has to be the most reckless idea you've ever had!" Lita exclaimed.

"Relax would you? It's not like Serena is going alone, she'll have me." Mina whispered calmly as she took out her transformation compact.

"That really does not make us feel better Mina." Rei said to her.

After their meeting the other day Serena and the others had discussed how they would get the files that would hopefully contain a description of Death Phantom. She and Mina would disguise themselves as Police women and go into the station then they would either find or download the files they needed and get out of there. Plain and simple. Though the others were pretty against this plan. Darien had tried to talk her out of it at least twice last night, or she should say kiss-talk her out of it. Serena didn't want to admit it but it had almost worked.

But her resolve to bring about justice for, not only her parents but, for every person that had been killed because of Death Phantom's manipulation, overrode the effect that Darien seemed to have on her.

"Don't think of it as stealing, think of it as us _borrowing_ the information to bring peace." Serena then said in hopes of calming their nerves. She hated seeing her friends like this but there was no other way to get the information. "We'll be fine don't worry so much."

"When it comes to you Serena, we can't help but worry." Lita then answered her.

"Lita's right, you're our Princess, Serena. It's our job to worry about your safety." Rei then told her. Ami had to work at the hospital this afternoon so it was just the four of them for this mission, Ami had provided the flashdrive they would be using though.

"And what am I?" Mina then asked them in a mocking tone that made it sound like she was offended but really she wasn't. "Chopped Liver?"

"Yes, yes we're worried about you too Mina." Lita then teased her. "Now hurry up before we change our minds about letting you two go."

Mina shook her head in amusement at the brunette before she turned to Serena. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Serena told her as she took a deep breath.

"Let's do this then." Mina said before she and Serena held their transforming devices to the sky.

"Disguise Power Make-up! Change me into a Police Woman!" Both of them then said in unison before a light engulfed them and changed them so they now looked like women of the force.

In matching Blue denim skirts, blue denim police jackets and white shirts underneath, Serena had to admit they looked pretty hot. Even though they also had to wear Police hats and high heels. She really hoped her old ways as a klutz wouldn't act up while she was in disguise.

"Whoa, okay you two look amazing." Lita commented impressed.

"Yeah, though I doubt Darien would be happy about you going in there looking like that Serena." Rei commented.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him Rei." Serena said to her though she knew her friend was correct. Darien would probably try and insist going in with her if he could see her now. He tried to claim that he wasn't the jealous type, but he couldn't fool her. She knew that he glared at other men who tried to eye her up.

"You're lucky to have a man like Darien." Serena then heard Mina say in a sad tone that was barely above a whisper.

"Someday you'll have that too." Serena then said to her with a smile as she took her friend's hand. She knew that Mina's track record with guys was about as good as Lita's but as of this past year it seemed Mina was the only one who didn't have a boyfriend.

Rei and Chad have been together for almost as long as she and Darien have been now, while Ami had been reunited with Greg once she got to university and found that they were in the same one. Lita's new relationship on the other hand was fairly recent. Ken her long-time best friend had finally admitted to having gained a crush on her and asked her out just last month.

Serena didn't understand why Mina was having such a hard time finding a boyfriend. Perhaps it was because Yaten had to return with the other Starlights and her friend was still crushing on him? No, surely Mina would have told them by now if it was because of that. Yaten had been gone for years now after all and Mina hadn't mentioned him at all. So why was Mina the only one having a hard time finding a boy. As Guardian of Love and Beauty, one would think that it should be easy for her to find the perfect guy, but apparently that was not the case for Mina. Before Serena could ponder it anymore though Mina pulled her from her thoughts by hugging her.

"Thanks Serena, that means a lot coming from you." Mina told her and Serena returned the hug.

"I mean it Mina, someday you will find someone that will give you the love you deserve." Serena told her before she pulled away. "But right now we have a mission to accomplish."

"Yeah, you're right." Mina answered before she looked to the police station in question. "We should get going, we won't get any answers about Death Phantom if we just stand here."

Serena just nodded as she and Mina headed for the building.

"Good luck you two!" Lita called out to them as they exited the alley.

Little did Serena know though that she wasn't the only one doing some snooping.

* * *

 _ **(Sammy)**_

Sammy felt bad for not having contacted Serena for the last two days but he figured it was best if she didn't know what he was up to. She would probably have tried to talk him out of it, but he couldn't just let their parent's murder go unavenged. After he had gone to the morgue, the officers had asked him to come back to the station to answer some questions.

Sammy had been grateful that they were asking him and not his sister, who must be a total wreck by now. Hell so was he but the only thing keeping him from breaking down was the fact that he could potentially find his parent's true murderer.

He had requested to see the suspect they believed had shot their parents that day. The suspect they brought in though was not what he thought a murderer should look like.

The man in question looked to be barely older than his sister, he was about 6'2'', had black hair and might have been considered good looking if he didn't look so petrified. Yeah that's right the supposedly stone blood killer looked petrified and was shaking like a leaf as the Police dragged him into the room with the one-way mirror. Sammy could see the man, but the man couldn't see Sammy. And from what Sammy could see, he didn't look like a killer. He didn't look capable of the act he had committed. The man even kept shouting that he was innocent and that it had been the guy with glowing red eyes' fault.

It was during all that shouting that Sammy was able to catch sight of something. On the man's forehead was a black upside down crescent moon mark. He was certain that he had seen that mark somewhere, years ago, back when their long lost cousin Rini had been visiting. So, when Sammy got home he did some research on that mark and found out that everyone who had committed a crime in the past year had that same mark.

From the reports he read from news sites it seemed every suspect had the same story as well. They all claimed that they were innocent and don't remember ever committing any sort of crime. This new information had gotten Sammy determined to find the real person responsible for his parents' murder and to bring him to justice. Afterall that's what his long time idol Sailor Moon would do right? Besides he owed it to himself, his sister and their parents to find this guy before anyone else got hurt.

He'd idolized Sailor Moon since he was a kid, especially after she saved him and his best friend, now girlfriend, Mika. She inspired him to be brave in the face of danger, which was why he was currently going to school to become a Firefighter. Technically he didn't need to go to college to be one but he knew it would make his parents happy if he at least took a course or two just so he would have some kind of college education under his belt.

Like Serena, Sammy had decided to move out after graduation. He decided to rent an apartment close by to his parent's place with his girlfriend Mika. They had become high school sweethearts years ago and were still going strong and she was the only person besides his sister that still called him Sammy. Everyone else usually called him Sam or his given name Samuel now.

When Mika had heard what happened to his parents she had broken down crying and told him how sorry she was for his and his sister's loss. She had even tried to convince him that they should all have a get together the next day but Sammy had told her no. It was too soon and he knew his sister well enough to know that she needed a day or two to herself.

So instead Sammy had decided that he would pay the suspect another visit again the next day. Which brought him back to his current situation, the guy hadn't been able to give him much but he had given him an address of where he had last seen the red eyed man. Which was where Sammy was headed now. He didn't expect to find much so he had just told Mika that he would be home in time for dinner. He didn't want her to worry about him so just like Serena he had decided to keep her in the dark about what he was really up to.

Of course the address that had been given to him had to be on the other side of the city by the docks, in an abandoned warehouse.

"This is such a cliche place to meet a bad guy." Sammy muttered to himself as he parked beside the warehouse, which despite being abandoned still had some crates inside. So, perhaps the man had been here to move the remaining crates when he met the one with glowing red eyes.

As Sammy got out of the car though he felt uneasy and wondered if he should have told someone about what he was up to after all. He could have told the police, but they weren't likely to believe him nor was he certain that he would find anything here, but he had to try.

Going over to peek into the window of the warehouse Sammy thought he saw something move in the shadows, but it turned out to be just a rat. Making his way inside was easier than he expected since the door was unlocked. He then started to look around seeing if he could find any clues that would lead him to the man with glowing red eyes, but all he seemed to be finding was rat droppings, and garbage.

After about an hour of searching, Sammy sat down on one of the crates and let out a long and heavy sigh.

"This is ridiculous, I haven't found anything cause there was nothing to find." He said to himself talking to no one in particular since he was all alone….well except for some rats but they didn't talk.

"This was a big waste of time. What did I think was going to happen? That I was just going to come down here and find the real culprit that killed my parents?!" Sammy shouted in frustration before sighing as he heard the echo of his voice in the empty building. "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

Sammy jumped at the sound and looked to the back of the warehouse, but it was so black in there he couldn't see anything except darkness.

"Who said that?!" Sammy shouted at the darkness but all he received was a creepy chuckle. "Show yourself!"

"Gladly." the voice said, but Sammy still saw nothing that is until two monstrous hands grabbed him.

He didn't have much time to react before the hands started to squeeze him, making him gasp for air but it was too late. The last thing Sammy saw was a pair of glowing red eyes and a black crescent moon mark.

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

"Did you find the files yet?" Serena asked anxiously as she kept looking back toward the door from which they came.

She was terrified that they were gonna get caught. She had been a lot more confident when they were just strutting around like they owned the place. No one even questioned what case they were working on, they had just let them into an office with a computer that was already logged into. It had almost been too easy well until they remembered that she and Mina were all but hopeless with computers.

"Serena, calm down we won't get caught." Mina told her but the tone in her voice said otherwise.

 _Why oh why did Ami have to work today? We could so use her help._ Serena thought to herself frustrated as she paced around the room. They were so close to finally getting some sort of clue, but what good does it do them if the can't access it? Though when Serena felt just about ready to give up, she heard Mina cheer in success.

"I found it! I found the file!" Mina cheered but the good news was short lived because a millisecond later alarms started going off and Mina held her arms up in surrender.

"I didn't do that!" Mina said now sounding slightly panicked.

Serena then looked out the door and saw all the officers scrambling around and grabbing their gear.

"What's going on?!" Serena called out to one of them as he passed by her.

"There's been a jailbreak! They need every man and woman available, hurry up and get ready, it was a big one!" The man told her before he grabbed his gun and keys and ran out the door.

Serena then turned to Mina. "Let's go I have a feeling that this is more than just a jailbreak."

"I'll call Ami and the others, can you get a hold of Setsuna and Hotaru? I think we'll need everyone for this." Mina told her as she opened up her communicator.

"I agree, I only wish that Michiru and Haruka weren't out on tour right now." Serena said before opening up her own communicator and contacted Setsuna.

"Serena? Uh now is not a good time to chat! The school has just gone into lockdown." Setsuna said on the other side of the line.

"This is an emergency! There's been a huge jailbreak, the girls and I believe this is something bigger though. Please grab Hotaru and join us as soon as you can!" Serena told her as she and Mina ran out the door of the police station.

"Okay Serena, we'll be there as soon as we can!" Setsuna told her before she hung up.

Serena was just about to call Darien when her cell phone started to go off.

 _Oh what now?!_ Serena thought as she answered her phone. "Hello?!"

"Serena? Serena, please don't hang up it's Mika." Serena slowed as she heard her brother's girlfriend close to tears.

"Mika? Mika are you okay, what's wrong?" Serena asked now concerned about the younger woman, had something happened to her or her brother Sammy?

"I-I'm fine b-but Sammy...oh Serena, please tell me that Sammy is with you, please! Please tell me he's not out there in this chaos!" Mika begged and she definitely sounded on the verge of crying.

"Chaos? W-what chaos? D-do you mean the jailbreak?" Serena asked her as panic began to rise in her chest.

"It's more than that!" Mika wailed. "People are getting mugged and killed, there's been break-ins and robberies all over and I just heard that a whole building was demolished. A-and that was just in the last twenty minutes, it's all over the news!"

Serena paled as she took in all that information, how could all of that have happened while she and Mina were in the Police station? Sure it was possible that another police station had been called while they were busy but she still couldn't believe that so much had happened in such a short amount of time. Had they really underestimated the power of Death Phantom by that much?

"S-Serena? A-are you still there?" Mika then asked her drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here Mika… tell me do you know where Sammy was headed when he went out?" Serena asked getting back onto the topic of her brother. If he was out here in the middle of this, she had to find him before it was too late. He was the only family she had left.

"N-no...I-I don't that's why I was hoping he was with you….oh Sammy…" She could now hear Mika sobbing into the phone.

"I'll find him. You can count on it. I already lost my parents, I won't lose my brother too." Serena told her with conviction. "You stay safe Mika and I'll bring Sammy back home safe and sound, I promise you!"

With that Serena hung up and turned to Rei, Lita and Mina who were all waiting for her call. Now was not the time to panic, it was time for action. Sammy and all of Tokyo, maybe even the whole world were in danger. And it was up to them to stop it. Serena then looked down at her broach. It was a golden heart with angel wings, she had hoped she wouldn't have to transform again after what had happened with Galaxia but the Earth needed Sailor Moon once more and she would answer the call.

"What are we waiting for? Let's transform and save the world!" Serena and without question her friends all took out their transformation wands.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Make-Up!" They all then said in unison as they transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter.

Once they had transformed she and the others were off hoping that they were running straight to the center of all the chaos.

 _Hang on Sammy! We're coming!_ Serena thought to herself as she ran and prayed that her little brother was alright.

* * *

 _ **(Sammy)**_

"Isn't it beautiful Samuel?" His captor asked him. "All this chaos and destruction."

No he didn't find this beautiful, bodies littered the street both dead and injured. Windows on buildings were all broken some were nothing but rubble thanks to the man's demonic hands. This was pure and utter chaos, an apocalypse of sorts.

The monster in front of him looked human but he was anything but. His captor was his height, with hair that was a cross of sandy blonde and light brown. His eyes were as red as blood and he wore what looked to be school uniform. His shirt was purple and buttoned up with long sleeves, with it he wore black pants. Of course the most stand out feature on him was the black crescent moon mark on his forehead.

Sammy himself was tied up and was being led like a dog on a leash. After, almost being strangled to death in the warehouse the man in front of him had tried to hypnotise him, but for some reason the man had been unable to do so. What he had been able to do though was look through his memories. And he saw how much Sammy looked up to Sailor Moon and decided to use him as bait. As well as make an example out of him, whatever that meant.

"What do you get out of this? Why cause all this destruction?" Sammy then asked him no matter how much it hurt him to talk.

The man then yanked him up and brought Sammy closer to his face. "What do I get? I think that is a rather easy problem to solve Samuel."

Throwing him back down to the ground and causing him even more pain, the monster continued. "Everything stems from Chaos, Samuel. Before there was anything at all there was Chaos. From Chaos came the earth, the sky, the wind why even the moon came from Chaos."

"Great mythology lesson. Gonna get to the point?" Sammy grunted.

"The point is Samuel, that in order to rebuild this city into my own image there must first be chaos and destruction." The man said as he then proceeded to crush a bug under his boot. "From the Chaos I will rise as this city's new leader. Then I will proceed in not only taking over Tokyo but the whole Earth itself! Then when the Earth is mine, I will make Serenity and her precious prince come out of hiding! Once he is dead Serenity will have no choice but to choose me, like she should have all those years ago."

"Who's Serenity?" Sammy asked in confusion. The guy was talking nonsense, how would taking over the earth get him back the girl who dumped him?

"Serenity is the Princess of the White Moon Kingdom." The man said as he looked up to the sky. "But like me she was reborn here on this pathetic excuse of a planet. Serves her right in a sense, it's all her fault anyway. If she had just chosen me instead of that earthling prince, the two kingdoms wouldn't have fallen! And the Queen wouldn't have had to give her life to save everyone that had died that fateful day."

"This time though, this time she will be mine. You hear that Endymion?! She will be **MINE!** " He then shouted to the sky.

 _Oh great, he has unearthly powers and is clinically insane._ Sammy thought to himself. But this still didn't explain why he was using him as bait for Sailor Moon, if he wanted this Serenity girl.

"If you want this Serenity girl, why kidnap me to lure in Sailor Moon? What does she have to do with this? Why not kidnap someone close to her? I've only met Sailor Moon a couple of times anyway. There are no guarantees that she'll come to save me." Sammy said in hopes he would be let go. He did not want to be stuck here with a crazy person. He was in way over his head.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, don't you see? Sailor Moon **is** Princess Serenity." The man said told him, talking to him as if he were stupid.

"I still don't get why you chose me!" Sammy then said in frustration. He would have shouted if he could. "I told you I have no ties to Sailor Moon!"

"That is where you are wrong Samuel." His captor then brought out a picture and showed it to him. As he looked at the picture though Sammy was surprised that his eyes didn't pop out of their sockets. This guy was showing him a picture of Serena. "Recognise her?"

"Th-that's my sister…." Sammy said still in shock. "W-why are you showing me a picture of Serena?!"

"Call it a hunch Samuel but I believe your sister is Sailor Moon." The man then said. "It would make sense, I mean she has an uncanny resemblance to Serenity. Her name sounds similar and means basically the same thing as Serenity's. And lastly….you are **immune** to being hypnotised. No one can resist my Evil Sight, no one except Serenity. My theory is that her Legendary Silver Crystal keeps her safe so if Serenity is your sister Serena, then it would make sense why my hypnosis doesn't work on you. Because you have been in close proximity to the crystal."

"You realise you're talking like a crazy person, right?" Sammy then asked him now getting sick of his nonsense. There was no way his sister was Sailor Moon. There was just no way. His sister has a kind and gentle heart, she's a crybaby, not a warrior that fights for love and justice.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not." The man then said as he yanked him forward. "You'll just have to wait and see Samuel."

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

Mika had not been exaggerating. As soon as she and the others hit downtown Tokyo, it was utter chaos. There was blood on the sidewalks, glass from broken windows and some buildings were completely destroyed. Screams of people in pain or dying filled the air. It was truly a horrifying scene to behold and Serena could already feel the tears on her cheeks, as she wept in sympathy for all of those that had already died.

As she looked on in horror she didn't even notice that a huge metal beam from a construction sight had come loose and falling right towards her. That is until one of her friends called out to her.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Mina called to her and she looked up in horror as she saw the beam coming right for her.

She was like a deer caught in headlights, she knew she should move but she couldn't. Then just before she was certain that she would be crushed to death, something or rather someone swept her off her feet and carried her to safety.

"Tuxedo Mask!" She gasped in both surprise and relief as she looked up at her saviour.

"Sorry I'm late my love." Darien told her as he set her down on the ground. "But it was trickier to leave work than either Ami or I expected."

"I'm just glad you're here now." Serena told him. "But there's no time to waste, Sammy is missing and we have to find him."

"What about Death Phantom?" Ami then asked, she must have come with Darien. "Did you find the files?"

"We did but then the alarms started going off." Serena told her. "We never even got to read them."

"Well good news is, is that we may not need them." Darien then said. "I mean this has to be his work right?"

He was right this had to be the work of Death Phantom who else would cause this much chaos and mayhem. Now if only they knew where he was they could end all of this.

The universe then decided to answer both of her questions cause the next minute, Sammy's face was on a jumbo screen right on the side of a massive building.

"Sammy…" Serena then gasped in horror, her brother looked worse for ware and the menacing figure behind him did nothing to calm her nerves. As she took in his red eyes, sandy brown/blonde hair and the black crescent moon mark on his forehead, she had no doubt she was looking at Death Phantom.

"Sam?!" Darien then exclaimed in surprise as he too saw her younger brother's beaten form. Sammy's neck showed signs of strangulation, while his face had various cuts and bruises. Serena just prayed that Mika wasn't watching television right now. She didn't want to think about how the poor girl might react if she were to see Sammy in this state.

"Citizens of Tokyo! What you are witnessing is the age of a new era! I shall rebuild your beloved city from the ashes that I burn!" Death Phantom announced on the jumbo screen. "But fear not there is still a chance you all can be saved…"

"Sailor Moon! If you value the life of this boy and of all the people in this city, you and Tuxedo Mask will face me at Tokyo Tower! Fail to do so everyone will die!" She heard Darien curse once Death Phantom's threat was delivered. She knew it was a trap but they didn't have much of a choice. She'd walked into traps and survived before. Surely she could do so again. After all Sammy needed her.

As Death Phantom and Sammy disappeared from the screen, everything went deathly quiet. The girls looked at her with both fear and desperation in their eyes. Serena knew the last thing they wanted to do was to let her walk into a trap all alone. But what choice did they have?

"Sailor Moon…" A young woman then said breaking the silence. She sounded in pain and as Serena looked at her she cringed. The young woman was lying on the sidewalk and she could see the big dark spot on her jeans.

As Serena looked around she saw several others in a similar state and they were all looking at her. Hoping she would save them. Save them from death, save them from that madman.

"H-help us….please help us Sailor Moon." A man then said as he coughed up blood.

"You're going to help us right Sailor Moon?" A little girl then asked pleadingly. And it continued on like that with all the civilians begging for her help. It was all she could take.

"I'll do my very best to help!" Serena then announced to them all. "I don't know if I can truly be the hero you want me to be, but I'll do what I can. I won't let him take anymore lives!"

"Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter." Serena then addressed her friends as she looked back to them. "Stay here and help these people get to safety while Tuxedo Mask and I head to the tower and keep an eye out for Pluto and Saturn. Let them know what's going on and see if you can find Luna and Artemis too."

"...You got it Sailor Moon." Mina answered her though she sounded hesitant to obey her order. But she knew that the young woman was just worried about her.

"I don't like this, but fine." Rei then said before she hugged Serena. "But you better come back alive Meatball Head."

Serena hugged her old friend tightly. "Everything is gonna be fine Rei, I'll have Darien with me afterall."

"You better take care of her, cause if you don't…" Lita then said to Darien as she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't let **anything** happen to her Sailor Jupiter. I'd sooner die than let him harm her." Darien told the fierce lightning warrior, and Serena blushed at the protective tone his voice took.

"Just be careful, please." Ami then pleaded as Serena ended her hug with Rei.

"We will." Serena then told her before she and Darien ran towards Tokyo Tower.

As she and Darien headed to the Tower, she couldn't help but worry herself about the safety of her friends. Some of Death Phantom's hypnotised victims could be around somewhere and could hurt them.

Though just as she thought that two people with Black crescent moon marks charged at Darien.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Serena cried out, she was about to summon her eternal moon staff when two orbs of light hit the ones attacking Darien.

"Well it seems someone decided to have a party and didn't invite us." Said a very familiar voice, a voice that was both masculine and feminine at the sametime.

"Well that was rather rude of them. Though not sure I would call this a party." second familiar voice said, this one very feminine and sophisticated. Serena didn't even need to turn around to know who it was but she did all the same and was beyond happy to see the two women standing there.

"Neptune! Uranus!" She cried out in joy.

"Long time no see Meatball Head." Haruka told her with a chuckle. She sported short blonde hair, blue eyes a Sailor tiara and her sailor suit was white and navy blue with a yellow bow at the front, as well as her navy blue platform boots. She looked female as Sailor Uranus but when she wasn't it could be very hard to tell that Haruka Tenoh, the famous race car driver, was female.

Next to her was Michiru her girlfriend with her gorgeous figure, beautiful aqua coloured hair and sea coloured eyes. She was wearing a white and teal sailor suit with the bows on the front and back being a darker shade of blue along with her strappy teal high heels. Michiru herself was a famous violinist and she and Haruka were supposed to be on tour right now so why were they back in Tokyo so early?

"I'm so happy to see you two!" Serena then squealed as she ran over and hugged them. "But what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be on tour."

"Setsuna called and told us about your parents." Michiru answered her in a soft and gentle voice. Of course the Guardian of Time had told them, she should have known that Setsuna would know what had happened even if she hadn't told her.

"We figured you would be a total wreck and decided to come home straight away to cheer you up." Haruka then told her. "Though when we got here everything started going haywire."

"My magic mirror had been showing me premonitions of Chaos but not even I could have predicted all this." Michiru then said as she indicated the destruction around them.

"Yeah this is pretty awful, even so we are here to help. Tell us what you need us to do Princess." Haruka told her just as Darien came over to them.

"We're trying to reach Tokyo Tower to defeat the being known as Death Phantom." Darien explained to them.

"He has my brother, Sammy." Serena added and both looked shocked by the revelation.

"Death Phantom? You mean the evil entity from the Future where Rini is from?" Haruka questioned, Serena was about to question how they knew that but she figured that Setsuna must have told them about that as well.

"Yeah that's correct." Darien answered as he put his arm around Serena. "The others are leading the civilians to safety because Death Phantom only asked for me and Sailor Moon to meet him."

"My Prince and Princess….are you sure that is wise?" Michiru questioned. "I doubt it is a coincidence that your brother was taken captive, there is a chance that he knows who you are and is setting a trap and is using your brother as bait."

Serena hadn't considered that Death Phantom might know her true identity. Was that why he took Sammy and hurt him? Did he know who she was? Was the pain that, that monster caused all her fault?

Darien seemed to have sensed her internal anguish, he gave her shoulder a comforting squeez that caused her to look at him. Just by looking into his eyes she could tell what he was trying to say to her even when no words were spoken. He was telling her that everything would be alright and that they would get through this together. They always had after all.

 _He's right. No matter what challenges await us, as long as we face them together nothing can go wrong._ Serena thought to herself as she placed a kiss on Darien's cheek.

"I don't care if it's a trap, I have to save my brother and this city." Serena then said her voice full of determination as she turned and faced Haruka and Michiru once more. "People are dying….and I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I don't want anymore people to go through that kind of pain. I know I can't save everyone, but I'll try to save as many people as I can, and that's a promise."

"Whelp if you feel that strongly about it, guess we have no choice but to tag along, isn't that right Neptune?" Haruka said as she readied her talisman the Space Sword.

"It would seem so Uranus." Michiru then agreed as she too readied her talisman the Deep Aqua Mirror.

"You two don't have to do that." Serena told them now worried that Death Phantom might do something to her brother if they didn't come alone. He never said they had to but she didn't want to take that risk.

"Course we do!" Haruka exclaimed before she shot a smirk at Darien. "After all if it weren't for us Rose Boy there would have been toast."

Darien gave Haruka a nasty glare before Michiru smacked Haruka's arm causing Serena to giggle.

"Ignore Uranus, My Prince, we just want to make sure that you and Sailor Moon arrive to your destination in one piece." Michiru explained.

"Then we'd be happy if you accompanied us, right Tuxedo Mask?" She asked him and saw that he was still glaring at Haruka, before it turned into a smirk.

"Yes, and on the way I can pay Uranus back for her comment." Darien said which caused Haruka to laugh.

"Aw come on it was just a joke! But feel free to try Rose Boy." And with that Haruka took off running with a scowling Darien right behind her.

Michiru and Serena exchanged a look before they too took off after their lovers.

* * *

 _ **(Sammy)**_

Sammy ached all over and he had no idea how he was still able to stand. Then again it probably helped that he was tied to one of the metal beams on the tower. He was also distracted by the accusation that his sister might be Sailor Moon.

But there was no way that, that was possible. Sure he and Serena bickered and fought a lot when they were younger but still he _knows_ his sister! His sister wasn't the brave Heroine that saved his life! At least that's what he wanted to believe.

Thinking back, Sammy admitted that she had started to act a little strange when she brought Luna home with her one day. Perhaps he had been too naive to notice it back then but thinking about it now….well a lot of strange things started happening when Luna became their pet. He wasn't blaming Luna though, she was just a cat after all, it just seemed odd to him that all these weird things started happening when she became apart of the family.

Like how there had been some nights when Serena didn't even come home, or when she did he had caught sight of a bruise, cut or some other injury and she looked completely wiped. He knew his sister was clumsy but….that had become almost a regular thing for short periods of time. And it had worried him, so much so that he was afraid that someone had actually been hurting her. But because Serena never lost her carefree and happy personality he had let it go and didn't bother mentioning his worries to their parents.

When she started dating Darien, he was a high schooler and while Sammy was in elementary school at the time even he found it strange that someone as cool as him would just start dating a girl like his sister. Not only was she younger than he was but she was like the exact opposite of him. Darien, was smart, cool and extremely well focused, while Serena was a crybaby, an airhead and very clumsy. Sammy had always considered her kind of a dork back then and thought someone like Darien could do better.

But then when his thoughts came true he felt terrible about ever thinking that way. Darien had broken up with Serena when Rini came to live with them. Serena never knew but he had watched her during all that, and he couldn't help but feel guilty over how much pain his sister was in. It had almost felt like he had caused it by thinking that way, but he knew that was silly, still back then he had wanted nothing more than to give Darien a piece of his mind for doing that to her. He hadn't though and soon enough his sister got back together with Darien and their relationship seemed stronger than ever in Sammy's eyes.

There were a lot of other strange events that had happened after that but as he thought more about that situation, he realised that he hadn't seen Rini in quite some time. Not long after Darien left for College, Rini had just….disappeared as if she was never there to begin with. Which sounded strange but even the pictures they had didn't contain Rini in them anymore….nor did he remember having an aunt or uncle with a little girl by that name.

Did all of those incidents and strange happenings really have to do with his sister being Sailor Moon? And if she _was_ Sailor Moon, and this Princess Serenity….what did that make him? Just an extra in her life? Was she even really his sister if everything that psycho said was true?

Sammy instantly felt a tear on his cheek, he wasn't sure when he had started to cry but he didn't care. His sister might not even be his sister, and that hurt him more than any physical injury that could be afflicted upon him.

"Aw, what's the matter? Afraid your dear sister won't come for you?" His captor decided then the mock him. He had a nasty sneer on his face as he looked at Sammy as if he was enjoying all the pain he was causing him, knowing this wacko he probably was enjoying it.

Sammy just sent him as nasty as a glare as he could manage at that moment. "Is she even really my sister? If Serena really is this Serenity….you never said she had siblings so am I even really her brother?"

"As far as I know Serenity was an only child." He answered and Sammy just bowed his head in sorrow until the creep lifted it back up to look at him. "For what it's worth though, she _**is**_ still your sister. She was reincarnated here on Earth when your parents gave birth to her. While you may not have any past life connection to her like I do, she is technically your family. Which is why I know she'll come for you."

The evil jerk then let his face go, and oddly enough he did feel better after hearing that. But then he remembered that he was only being used to lure in Serena and felt terrible again.

"And here she comes now…" His captor announced as the man looked over the railing.

Sammy could only watch in horror as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask came running to rescue him. They weren't alone though, Sammy recognised Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus alongside them once they reached the top of the tower.

Sammy didn't focus on either of them or Tuxedo Mask though, because he was too busy looking at Sailor Moon. He looked into the blue eyes that were almost identical to his sister's, and for about the tenth time that day he questioned how he had never seen it before. It was when she spoke that everything this monster had told him was confirmed.

"Sammy…" Sailor Moon...no _**Serena**_ then said in horror as she took in his condition. Only two women still called him that name and he knew for certain that Mika wasn't a blonde.

It was true, it was all true. The heroine standing in front of him was none other than his older sister.

"Hey, Serena…" Was about all Sammy could manage to say to her. Not only because his throat still hurt but because he was still in shock.

The creep had told him all this beforehand but he hadn't wanted to believe it until this moment. Now he just hoped that his sister actually could get him out of this mess. As well as not get herself killed in the process.

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

"Hey, Serena…" Sammy then said to her weakly, she couldn't tell if he was in pain or shock or both though.

She knew that calling him by his kid nickname was a dead give away as to who she was, but at this point there was no longer a reason to keep this secret from him. Sammy had been captured and tortured by an enemy that was after her and more than likely her crystal. She had kept the secret from her family to keep them safe and out of harm's way. But that didn't seem to matter anymore, her parents had died because of a man being controlled by Death Phantom. And now her brother had almost died because of the same man. The secret wasn't enough to keep him safe anymore. She had to do it personally now.

Serena went to her brother's side without even thinking about it, but no one made a move to stop her from doing so. She gently touched his face before letting her head touch her younger brother's as well as letting a tear roll down her face. It was hard to describe how she felt but the most prominent emotion coming to her was disappointment. She was ashamed and disappointed in herself for letting this happen. Ever since Sammy was born Serena had promised to love, cherish and protect her baby brother. Now she had failed at one of those three things. Not only that but Sammy now knows that she had lied to him and their parents for years. How could he ever forgive her?

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Sammy, th-this is all my fault…" Serena then said to him but it sounded more like a sob. She had no idea if he could ever forgive her but she had to at least try and make him understand why she did it. "I-I'm sorry f-for all the lies...I-I'm sorry I never told you all...I-I thought that I w-was protecting you, b-but all I did w-was keep you in the dark and probably made you worry...b-but I didn't know h-how to explain any of this, s-still I should have trusted you all, I should have trusted that you would understand… I should have…"

"Serena...it's okay." Sammy then said in a hushed tone as he interrupted her rambling. "You were scared...I get it. I've read enough about superheroes to know that they have to keep their identities a secret so their families won't get hurt. Y-you didn't do anything wrong Seres, none of what has happened lately is your fault. I'm the one that went looking for trouble. I did this to myself."

Serena tilted her head up slightly so that she was looking into her brother's eyes. What did Sammy mean by that? Before she could get a chance to ask him though he continued.

"I know you feel like….a failure, but you're not. I went looking for answers about Mom and Dad's murder on my own...a-and then got in over my head…" Sammy explained but she could hear him seizing up in pain as he spoke. She wanted to tell him to stop and to save his energy but he just kept going. "W-when he told me you m-might be Sailor Moon I-I didn't want to believe him. I-I thought it was crazy th-that someone whom I have known since I was a baby could be a superhero."

Sammy then did his best to give her a grin but it still looked pained. "But, h-here you are. M-my big sister a Super Heroine fighting for Love and Justice. I had always looked to Sailor Moon because she seemed a lot cooler than my big sister back then...b-but now...n-now that I-I know it's you... I-I look up to you even more now than I-I used to. You've been my hero since the very beginning Seres. You've always been there either as Serena or as Sailor Moon, you inspired me to be the man I am today. I hope you realise that Seres, so there is no reason for you to apologise to me or Mom and Dad. I had already forgiven you, and I'm p-proud to call you my sister."

"S-Sammy…" She didn't know what to say, she was absolutely speechless. Sammy hadn't spoken that fondly of her since he was a little kid and he had practically followed her everywhere.

"A-and I-I'm sure Mom and Dad are proud of you as well." Sammy told her with a pained smile as he put his head back against hers. "I-I love you sis."

"I love you too bro." She then said as she felt more tears fall down her face, this time in happiness. And for a moment she forgot about all the bad things that had happened, she was happy and content.

But her and her brother's moment was soon interrupted by some rather rude slow clapping.

"What a touching little family moment. But I believe that the reason you are here is to save this sorry little city." Death Phantom said with a cold smile making her tense as she looked up at him. "Isn't that right **Princess Serenity**?"

Darien and Michiru immediately went in front of her while Haruka came to her side. Serena though could do nothing but stare at Death Phantom in shock. How did he know that name? This Death Phantom wasn't from the future, was it possible that she knew him in the past? No surely she would have remembered something like that, right? She admitted that not all the memories from her past life had returned but if he knew who she was, why couldn't she remember him?

"How do you know that name?!" Darien then shouted at him.

"You really don't remember me? Oh Prince Endymion you wound me so." Death Phantom said to them in a mock hurt tone but he never took his eyes off of Serena as he spoke. Which she found rather creepy, just who was he and how did he know about their past lives?

Serena only took her eyes off of Death Phantom when she noticed that Haruka had her sword out. She didn't have time to ask what she was doing before she cut Sammy free and caught him as he stumbled forward.

She heard Sammy grunt a _Thank You_ before Haruka addressed her directly. "Here's how this is gonna go Princess I'm getting you and your brother out of here while Neptune and Rose Boy there hold him off."

"No." Serena then told her shaking her head. "I'm not running away, this guy asked for me and Tuxedo Mask to face him. I'm not risking the city's safety just for the sake of my own."

"Meatball Head… you're killing me here you know that?" Haruka then complained. "Look I get it but things are different now, he knows who you are!"

"S-Serena...listen to Sailor Uranus...pl-please….I-I don't want you to die…" Sammy then said weakly as he leaned against Haruka for support.

Serena placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and looked at the both of them. "Uranus, Sammy I know you just want to protect me but I can't run from this one. I have a feeling this fight will decide our future once and for all. I have to stay and fight for Rini and for Crystal Tokyo, not just because I want that future to come but because it's the right thing to do. So because of that, there is nothing you can do that will convince me to leave this time."

Haruka then sighed and shook her head before muttering under her breath. "I don't know who's gonna cause me to gain more white hairs, you or Hotaru."

"Very well Princess, I'll get your brother to safety, just please be careful." Haruka then told her out loud while Sammy had a very confused look on his face.

"...I-I don't get what any of this has to do with Rini or what Crystal Tokyo is but...okay I trust you Seres. Just please be careful…" Sammy told her and she nodded before giving them her best reassuring smile.

Both of them still looked uneasy but they both left the balcony and once they did Serena turned her attention back to Death Phantom who was smirking at Darien who had drawn his cane and had furious expression on his face. Michiru on the other hand looked like she was deep in thought, as if she were trying to remember something.

"I will not ask again! How do you know those names?!" Darien shouted as he looked ready to charge and attack.

"You know it was funny the first few times you asked but now you're just boring me." Death Phantom then faked a yawn. "Do you truly not remember who I am or are you just as dumb as you look."

"I'm afraid we don't remember who you are." Serena then said as went to Darien's side and put a hand on his arm to calm him. "Some of our memories are missing from Silver Millenium. So please tell us who you are and how you knew us in the past."

"So it's true, you really don't remember…" Death Phantom said as he looked from Serena to the ground and shook his head. "I guess it really isn't that much of a surprise considering that my own memories did not return until a few years ago along with my powers, still I had hoped that you would have remembered your own fiance Serenity."

"Fiance?!" Darien then interrupted. "What do you mean fiance?! **I** am Serenity's one true love not you!"

Death Phantom then gave Darien a cruel smile. "Now I'm not sure if your reaction is because of the lack of memories or because Serenity never told you about me back then Endymion."

Darien growled and glared and Serena knew that the only thing holding him back was her hand on his arm. He was also glancing at her probably wondering if any of this was true. But she was in the same boat as him, the news that she had a fiance that was not Endymion back when she was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom was beyond shocking.

"Though I don't understand why you're so surprised Endymion." Death Phantom then continued as he drew their attention back to him. "Surely you remember that the people of the Moon and the people of Earth weren't allowed to be together, did you not think that maybe Queen Serenity already had a suitor in mind for her daughter?"

Serena admitted that she had never considered that. Then again she didn't remember that much about her mother, the former Queen Serenity. She didn't even know who her father was back then. So she guessed it was possible that her mother had already picked out a suitor for her, but she found it odd that she couldn't remember him.

"Calamides." The sound of Michiru's voice brought Serena back down to Earth. "You're Prince Calamides aren't you?"

"Finally someone remembers me!" Death Phantom, or she supposed she should call him Calamides now, then praised Michiru as if she had just won some sort of contest. "Though I am surprised that is was you out of all people Neptune. You and the rest of the Outers barely even stepped foot on the Moon, but you are correct. I am Prince Calamides of the Black Moon Kingdom."

"It is true that me and Uranus rarely left our posts but even we knew of the young Prince of the Black Moon who was to marry our Princess of the White Moon." Michiru said in a calm tone but even Serena could tell that this was just the calm before the storm. Though she was still very confused about all of this, what did she mean the Black Moon? She knew that, that was what they had called themselves in the future but Serena didn't think that they really were from _the_ moon just like her.

"Wait...Neptune a-are you telling me that he is also from the Moon?!" Serena then asked.

"From the dark side of the Moon yes, otherwise known as the Black Moon Kingdom ruled by his father King Calamides." Neptune then explained but this did little to quell all of her unanswered questions.

"I shall explain since you clearly don't remember any of this Serenity." Calamides then said before black beam from his mark shot into the air above them to paint a vivid image of the Moon Kingdom, only this one was as black as obsidian and looked like it had fallen on hard times, the grass was brown, the plants wilted and barely growing, even the water in the nearby river wasn't flowing as it should. The Kingdom looked almost dead much like her own Kingdom had when she and the others went there after Darien was taken by Queen Beryl. But this image that Calamides was showing them was from the past, and she knew for a fact that her own kingdom had been brimming with life back then.

"I-Is that the Black Moon Kingdom?" Serena asked as she looked at the vision from the past.

"It is." Calamides answered simply. "The Moon was home to not one but two Kingdoms. It was said that the two kingdoms were once one but split to two when Twin Royals were born. My Father King Calamides ruled the Black Moon while your Mother Queen Serenity ruled the White Moon. The Black Moon as you can see had fallen on hard times. Our people were starving, nothing would grow this caused my people to grow jealous of those who presided in the White Moon since they were flourishing and had no need to worry about such things. This jealousy grew to hatred and rage and threatened to cause a civil war.

"My Father then went to speak with your Mother. They both knew that war would only cause more suffering for both kingdoms so they agreed to unite their two kingdoms for the good of both their people." Calamides' eyes then focused in on Serena's. "They were going to unite our kingdoms through marriage. Mine and yours specifically."

The image in the sky then changed and showed a young Calamides of about 5 years old then picking flowers with a younger version of her past self. Serena noted how the young Calamides' eyes looked in awe at all the beautiful plants and flowers in her kingdom's garden. Since she had seen what his own kingdom looked like she could understand why he was so breath taken by her kingdom.

The image then shifted and showed the two of them in their adolescence. Calamides was staring at her and smiling but Serena could see that she herself wasn't looking at him, but at Earth. She could see the longing to go there in her past self's eyes.

"My father thought everything was going as planned and I had thought that as well, until you met **him**." Calamides then glared at Darien and the image once again shifted but this time showed herself and Darien as Serenity and Endymion having a date at one of their meeting places. It wasn't anything special it was just him and her laying next to one another on the grass while they held each other close. She and Darien had both looked so happy and in love back then. But it was then in the background behind a tree that she saw Calamides watching them, in this image he looked hurt, jealous, confused, but most of all angry at the two of them. So much so that it caused Serena to shudder.

The image once again shifted only now it showed the day Serena wished she could forget.

"The Royal Ball…" Serena then said as she clutched Darien's hand tighter.

"That's right the Royal Ball the night that was supposed to be **our** engagement party." Calamides told her with a glare. "That is until you invited Endymion and had him hide behind a mask. But that didn't help matters now did it?"

She could hear the anger in his voice but she was too busy watching the scene of her nightmares play out all over again in front of her. She could see herself dancing with Darien while an angry Calamides watched them from one of the pillars. Screams of terror and panic then rang throughout the ballroom as the people of Earth charged in with their swords in hand. The Earth kingdom then started killing those who got in their way as Beryl tried to get to her mother to claim the Silver Crystal for Queen Metalia. But Beryl had found her and Darien first. Serena couldn't watch as she heard her past-self's screams of agony and heartbreak over Darien's death, so much so that it had caused her to take her own life. At this she could feel Darien wrapping his arms around her and looking away as well. She knew that this was as painful to him as it was to her. But instead of the vision ending there Serena heard the cries of another person and forced herself to look up to see who it was.

Calamides had her body in his arm weeping tears of his own angwish. Then out of grief and anger he started using his own powers to kill those who had caused chaos. But he too was eventually killed alongside her friends and as he died the vision finally ended.

"And of course we all know what happens next." Calamides then speaks again once it ended. "Your mother used the Silver Crystal to have everyone who died during that tragedy reborn on Earth in a different time hoping that you and prince charming would finally have your happily ever after blah, blah, blah.

"But you know what Princess? You don't deserve it. It was your fault that tragedy happened in the first place! If you had just done your duty and married me as was planned then the moon kingdoms wouldn't have fallen! But no you just had to break the rules and fall in love with this pathetic earthling! It's your fault that your mother had to sacrifice her own life just to give you another chance, a chance you don't deserve! All of this is your fault Serenity!" Calamides then shouted at her as he spread his arms to show her the chaos below.

Was it really her fault? Had choosing to be with Endymion really what caused both moon kingdoms to fall? Had everyone died that day because of one wrong decision? Should she have just ignored her heart all those years ago and married Calamides like she was supposed to? Would that really have changed everything? She was starting to think so after what she learned today.

"Do not listen to Calamides, Sailor Moon!" A voice then said pulling her out of her dark thoughts.

Suddenly the rest of her friends were joining them on the balcony of the tower causing Calamides to jump back and glare at all of them. Setsuna glared back at him and Serena realised that it had been her voice that had pulled her from her thoughts.

"It is true that your choosing to be with Endymion is what sparked Beryl to awaken Metalia but even if you had chosen Calamides the moon kingdom still would have fallen." Setsuna said.

"That's a lie!" Calamides then shouted at her.

"No it isn't." Setsuna told him. "I am the Guardian of Time and Space I see all possible outcomes for the future. And there had been a time where she had chosen you, Calamides. But you had become too used to all of what the white moon had to offer that you didn't even think that it could ever become like that of the Black moon kingdom. You used up all the resources and caused the citizens to become poor to keep yourself wealthy when that all was gone you led an attack on Earth to claim their resources in the name of the united moon kingdoms. The Earth and Moon _**still fell to ruin!**_ And it was all because of your greed."

"Lies! All lies! It has to be lies!" Calamides shouted once more at Setsuna.

"No it is all the truth." Setsuna said once more before turning to her. "It wasn't your fault my Princess. One way or another the Moon Kingdoms were always destined to fall, it was never your fault or yours my Prince."

"And you will never be with Serenity in this or any other life!" Haruka then barked at him. "Sam told me everything, how you wanted our Princess for yourself once you killed Tuxedo Mask and destroyed this city! Well that will never happen! We won't let it!"

"That's right!" Rei then joined in. "Do you have any idea what these two have been through up till now?!"

"Everytime they have a happy moment together something happens to try and break them up and it actually almost worked one time." Mina explained.

"But they beat the odds time and time again because they are meant to be together." Ami chimed in.

"And now you are trying to break them up yet again all because of what happened in the past? That's unforgivable." Lita said as she cracked her knuckles.

"If they aren't together then my best friend will never be born and I will not allow that! So I hope you're ready to fight all nine of us!" Hotaru said as she readied her Silence Glaive.

"Everyone…" Serena was touched that they all cared about her and Darien that much that they would do anything to make sure they all finally got a happy ending. She could feel all the love and support from each and every one of them. She was grateful to every single one of them. They weren't just allies bound by fate they were all friends and they would stick together till the end.

"It's going to take more than all of you to beat me!" Calamides then said darkly before his hands grew and became monstrous like Emerald's had been able to in the future. Using one of the hands he knocked Darien from her and grabbed her before she could react.

"Ah!" Serena cried out in shock.

"Sailor Moon!" Michiru then called to her as she and the others tried to come to her aid, only for them to be knocked back with the other beast hand that packed so much force it was able to destroy the railing on the balcony causing everyone she cared about to fall.

"No!" Serena cried out as she watched her friends fall and she tried to get out of Calamides' grip.

"Mercury Bubbles!" She then heard Ami cry out and she watched as her friend's attack cushioned their fall.

Calamides growled at this. "Minions! Obey your new king and destroy these pests!"

Just like that those with the black crescent moon mark turned their attention to those who were on the ground. Since hearing Calamides' story she wasn't sure if the humans under his control were those reborn from the black moon kingdom or if they were regular humans with no connection to the past like Sammy. But either way they were still innocents that were under this mad man's control. Which is why as they attacked she could tell her friends were holding back in their attacks but they would be outnumbered soon if this were to continue, she had to do something.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" Darien's attack then hit Calamides, Serena had forgotten that he was the only one still on the balcony with them. Unfortunately for her the attack only made him tighten his grip on her making her cry out in pain. "No! Serena!"

"Nice trick Endymion...too bad it didn't work" Calamides said as he grimaced in pain then Serena watched in horror as some sort of power that looked like a laser beam shot from his crescent mark and hit Darien square in the chest and knocked into one of the metal beams hitting his head.

"No! Darien! Darien! Darien answer me please! **DARIEN!** " Serena shouted but it was to no avail he was knocked out cold or worse. She needed to get free, she needed to help everyone! But she couldn't break free why was it that when people needed her most she was powerless to save them? She suddenly felt tears on her cheeks, when had she started crying?

"How does it feel Serenity? How does it feel to watch everything you love to be ripped away from you? Do you feel pain? Agony? I sure hope so, cause you will feel a lot more, I will make you regret choosing Endymion over me even if I have to kill every last person on this pathetic planet to do it…" Calamides told her in a dark mocking tone. She knew then that crying wasn't going to help anyone so instead she closed her eyes and tried to focus, if she used the Silver Crystal she could free herself and save everyone. It was all up to her now. The city needed Sailor Moon more than ever now. Her friends needed her and more importantly Darien needed her.

 _Please everyone lend me your strength. We will stop Calamides together but I need you to lend me your strength for now, help me beat him._ Serena then prayed and almost instantly she could feel the strength of all her friends gathering inside of her filling her with love and the energy she needed.

"Wh-what's going on?! What's happening?! What is with those lights coming from them?!" She then heard Calamides stammer in confusion before she felt his grip loosen on her completely. "GAH! MY EYES! WHAT IS THAT LIGHT?!"

As Serena opened her eyes she realized that she was no longer Eternal Sailor Moon, she was Princess Serenity.

"This is the power of the Silver Crystal, Calamides." Serena told him calmly as her Crystal became apart of her Moon Tiare. "It has the power to heal or cause massive destruction in the wrong hands."

"So you plan to heal everyone? Is that it? Ha! Good luck I'll just hurt them all over again! You can't beat me Serenity." Calamides told her as he tried to regain his composer.

"Wrong. It is you who cannot beat me. I will not let you kill anyone else on this planet." Serena said still in a calm tone she was going to do it. She had to. For Rini and for the future.

"S-so what you're going to kill me?! You don't have the heart!" Calamides shouted at her. He was right she hated killing, the thought of killing him sickened her since he had been reborn as human just like her. But she knew it was the right thing to do, she would not make the same mistake that she had in the future where Rini came from.

"You're right Calamides I don't have the heart for it. Killing a human is the last thing I want to do." She admitted to him as she raised her Tiare at him. "But for the crimes you have committed and for what you will do in the future if I don't kill you I cannot allow you to live!"

Without hesitation she used the combined power of her Moon Tiare and the Silver Crystal to attack Calamides. He then in turn tried to push back her attack with the same laser beam-like attack he had used on Darien. As their attacks clashed she could feel Tokyo Tower shaking from the pressure of their combined strengths. Screws, bolts and metal beams were all shaking and starting to come loose. The whole tower was going to come down if their struggle for dominance continued for much longer, she was also worried that Darien would be hurt that is until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Looking away from Calamides she saw that Darien had recovered and was standing by her side once again, his expression was clear. He was staying by her side till the bitter end just like he always has. They were never going to be separated again. With that in mind she focused once again on Calamides as their powers created protective spheres that allowed them to continue their fight in the sky as the tower gave way and began to fall. Serena wished she could tell if her friends had gotten clear of the tower before it fell but she had no time, if she wanted to save everyone then defeating Calamides was her best and only option.

She and Calamides were pretty even when it came to power alone but with the love and support from all those she cared about the most coming to her aid she was soon able to overpower Calamides enough to unleash her final attack.

" **Silver Moon Princess Power Shining Rainbow Moonbeam!** " She cried out as she put her whole heart and soul into it combining the powers of her, her crystal, her friends and her love into one final attack that looked like a rainbow moonbeam.

Calamides screamed in agony as the attack hit and once the light faded and the smoke cleared she lowered herself to the ground where Calamides layed almost dead.

"y-you...m-may...h-have...w-won..t-today...S-Serenity...b-but a-an h-heir o-of the Black...m-moon wi-will b-be born..s-someday...h-he...h-he..will...finish..w-what I-I started…" Calamides told her with his last breath before he died.

She knew that Calamides had been talking about Diamond but instead of worrying about that Serena focused her energy into the Silver Crystal as she used its power to heal all those who were injured and fix the damage that had been done to the city for it was what her heart willed her to do. This was her destiny. She was finally becoming Neo Queen Serenity…

* * *

 _ **(Serena)**_

 _ **Present time…**_

"I-I was just doing what had to be done that day Sammy. I would never have let you die." Serena said as she was drawn back to the present, she then looked at the Crystal Palace where they now lived and marveled how this place that she now called home used to be Tokyo Tower.

"I know that Seres." Sammy then said as Rini came into the room and he then went to tell her his news.

This future was different from the one she witnessed when she was 14 years old, but in her eyes it was a good different. Her daughter's powers had awakened sooner and she was able to grow up like a regular human girl alongside her friends. Sammy was also alive and well unlike in that alternate future. Death Phantom/Calamides was gone and would never be able to manipulate Diamond and his companions. Even all of her friends had been able to live their dreams as well as still do their duty as her Sailor Guardians. While this future was not perfect they still had plenty of time to make it so. The 30th century was still a long ways away after all.

"You alright my love?" Darien then asked her as he wrapped his arm around her. She guessed that she had spaced out, it had been a while since she had last done that.

"Just remembering the past." Serena told him simply just as Rini hugged her uncle after hearing his news. It was also hard for her to believe that only two years after that event was when she had Rini and not long after Rini was born did she get word that a Prince Diamond was born to the king of Denmark. As well as a Prince Sapphire only two years after him.

"If life has taught us anything my dear Serenity it's that the past does not define the us. So let us not linger on it too much and focus on the future ahead of us, alright?" Darien told her as his eyes met hers and he planted a kiss upon her lips.

She knew he was right but still she couldn't help but worry that what Calamides had said that day would come true. Diamond and his brother had not caused any trouble as of yet and she would rather not worry that they would but still she had a feeling that the Dark Nebula was not going to be the only thing that her daughter had to deal with.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Over 15,000 words?! And I thought my last chapter was long!**

 **This has to be my longest chapter yet, and I really hope you liked my take on how Serena became Neo Queen Serenity.**

 **I know that the 90's anime they had sort of an explanation as to how that future came to be, but in all honesty that explanation didn't make much sense. And reminded me of what happens in Nagi No Asukara or a Lull in the Sea.**

 **The world froze over and slept for 10,000 years then Serena used her powers to unfreeze the world and Crystal Tokyo was born?**

 **Why would Serena wait 10,000 years before helping the Earth? What had she been doing for 10,000 years? While in the Manga and Sailor Moon Crystal it's never really explained why she became Neo Queen Serenity at the age of 22 it just happened.**

 **So I made a reason for her to become Neo Queen Serenity. I hope adding Calamides and having him become Death Phantom back in Rini's time isn't too full of plot holes. But I'm sorry if it is.**

 **I'm also sorry that this chapter took so long to come out as I had explained I started writing this in October, but then things happened. Thanksgiving, Halloween, then my cat died and I was depressed about that for a while. Still am. Then came Christmas and a bunch of other things. So I'm sorry but crap happens.**

 **Anyway I still hope that you enjoy the chapter and will stay tuned till the next time, and I will include Emily in the next chapter, I promise.**


End file.
